Pleasures of Business
by ShellBabe
Summary: Kagome knew Inuyasha when she was just a child, but a tragic accident ripped them away from each other. Now, 13 years later, Kagome gets a job with a law firm...and guess who's her new boss?
1. I'll come back for you

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so don't sue me!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking up the steps to the ancient shrine, Inuyasha thought about the little girl he became so attached to. 'She completes my life in a way I never thought possible.' He stopped and inhaled the air around him; his smile turned quickly to a frown 'Could there be another youkai around?' He let out a short laugh. "Nah, I'm just stressed, this week has been really ruff, now to go see my Kagome." Inuyasha continued up the many steps. When he reached the top of the never-ending staircase, he was panting pretty hard. "Man what a work out how do they do it?" Hearing a childish giggle come his way. 'It's worth every step just for her.' "INU-CHAN!" An eight year old, Kagome yelled running towards him with open arms. Just seeing her made any problems Inuyasha had just fade into thin air. 

As she was running towards him, she started to trip; Inuyasha didn't waste anytime before having her in his arms. "Sorry Inu-chan, I'm just happy to see you." He smirked and picked her up. "Not a problem Kag, so you been a good girl for your mother." He said starting to tickle her. "Yep!" she giggled, putting her down so she can walk. "Good, hey where is your, and my mom anyways?" Taking hold of his hand, Kagome thought quickly "They're in the house, with Sesshomaru." They continued to walk down the path towards the shrine, when they heard a loud explosion. Kagome jumped quickly into Inuyasha's arms, as he quickly ran to where the explosion came from. "Inuyasha, that sounds like it came from the house." He looked at her, with worried eyes. 'I can't take her near there, what if mother, and Aunt Seiko…' His thoughts where cut short when he spotted Sesshomaru running his way. 

"Inuyasha, did you…" "Hear the explosion yeah, I'm going to check it out, take care of Kagome for me." Inuyasha said quickly placing Kagome on the ground. "Inuyasha wait, don't go." Kagome cried clutching his leg in a death grip. "Kagome, I promise I'll come back for you." Inuyasha said with a reassuring smile. The teary eyed Kagome looked up at him "You promise." Kneeling down to her "With all my heart Kag, I gotta go now to make, sure everyone is alright." Giving her one last hug, he turned to Sesshomaru "Take care of her, make sure she doesn't get hurt." Sesshomaru picked up the crying Kagome in his arms "I'm going to Rin's if you need to find us." "Be careful Inuyasha, she needs you." Inuyasha smirked "You can bet I'll be back." He shouted running towards the house. 

When Inuyasha arrived at the house, he was too late. His mother, and Seiko were both dead. "Kagome will be heart broken, when she finds out." He quickly said a prayer to both women. "Aunt Seiko, thank you for giving me Kagome I promise I'll take great care of her for you." He rose to leave, but something caught his nose, it lead him down to the almost collapsed basement. 'This place reeks of youkai, and it isn't Sesshomaru nor I.' "I knew something was wrong I was just to much of a baka to figure it out." Inuyasha said to himself punching a hole in the wall. 'Someone or something wanted my mother, and Aunt Seiko dead, and I intend to find out why.' He left quickly when he heard sirens coming. 

Inuyasha arrived at Rin's house moments later. When he entered the place looked worse then a Hoover Ville. He found his brother beaten nearly to death. "Sess, what happened, where's Kagome and Rin?" Sesshomaru could barely speak "Rin's parents got her out of here quickly, there was 20 of them, they took Kagome." Inuyasha held his brother in his arms noticing that he was healing quickly. "I've lost the two girls that I loved the most in one day." Inuyasha said allowing a few tears to trickle down his face. "Inuyasha, the people who took Kagome, weren't youkai either." This surprised Inuyasha greatly "Don't worry little brother we'll find Kagome." A small smile slipped onto his face "Thanks Sess." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Isn't that sad! Don't worry I promise no more sad chapters, it only gets happier. Let me know what you think, and I hoped you enjoyed my newest story. Special thanks to Eden for inspiring me, and helping me along the way. Check out her story(s)here:?userid=292889 

Ja Ne ~Shell 


	2. Authors Note

Pleasure of Business

Hey everyone, guess what it's an authors note! Sorry I know it's way to early in the story for one but this should help clear up some questions about chapter 1! If you don't have any questions, that's great thanks for reading and I'll update soon. But if you do please read on and if your question hasn't been answered then please e-mail me at mail to:Shell2005@comcast.net and I will be more then happy to answer any questions you may have regarding the story. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Is Inuyasha a full demon?**

Yes he is, I love the hanyou Inuyasha don't get me wrong, but for this peticular story, I thought it best if he was a full demon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Inuyasha seemed a little too close to Kagome in the last chapter what is he trying to rob the cradle or something?**

Inuyasha at this point loves Kagome, and thinks of her as a daughter. Him being full demon, he would naturally consider her his pup.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**How old is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Rin?**

Inuyasha: **Human Years:** 17 years **Youkai Years:** 68 years 

Sesshomaru: **Human Years:** 19 years **Youkai Years:** 78 years 

Kagome: **Human Years:** 8 years **Youkai Years:** She's not a youkai! 

Rin: **Human Years:** 12 years **Youkai Years:** She's not a youkai! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**How was Inuyasha's mother alive all this time?**

Inuyasha's mother was full Inuyoukai. That's part of the reason why Sesshomaru likes her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**If mortals took Kagome away how could they have beaten up Sesshomaru?**

The mortals who took Kagome were pretty rich so they hired 20 strong youkai to take on Sesshomaru.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it for now! I hope I answered most of your questions. I would like to thank again Eden for helping me write the questions, and for being supportive. Enjoy the rest of the story!


	3. 13 years later

Pleasure of Business

**

Disclaimer: Come on people you should know by now I hold no claim on Inuyasha and the others. 

**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**

13 Years Later

**

The streets of Las Angeles were crowded, as usual. A brightly painted cab pulled up next to the huge building where she would soon work. Opening the door to the cab a pair of smooth slender legs appeared helping the rest of the body out of the vehicle. "How much do I owe ya?" she asked the cab driver, while smoothing her navy blue skirt. "About $10.50 sweetheart." She smirked and opened her purse to fish out her money "Louie your going to bankrupt me, one of these days." She told the Italian guy behind the wheel. "Sorry Kag, but a man has to earn a living, oh hey good luck on your new job, and knock them dead." She laughed, "Thanks, tell Maria I said hello." Stepping away from the cab, Kagome walked up to the building and pushed open the door to _Youkai and Tama Attorneys at Law._

Entering the huge air-conditioned building, Kagome looked around at the busy people who had somewhere to go, and somewhere to be. 'Well here goes nothing' she thought as she approached the front desk. "Excuse me sir?" Kagome asked the security guard behind the counter. "Good morning miss how may I be of service to you." The security guard said with a smile 'Wow talk about friendly.' Kagome thought, "Today is my first day working here where do I…" "Come with me, and I'll show you" The man cut her off. "Shippo take over, and no bribes this time." A little guy with reddish, orange hair appeared almost out of nowhere 'He almost looks like a fox.' Kagome thought, "Gee Kohaku, I made one mistake, and you don't let me live it up. Shippo squeaked, "Don't mind Shippo, it's Monday everyone is still under the weekend pressure." Kohaku said stepping into an almost invisible elevator located behind the desk.

"Where are we going…Kohaku isn't it?" Pressing the elevator button for the correct level Kohaku turned to her "You're going to see Mr. Youkai. He should be able to tell you where to go." Turning towards the door "And yes my name is Kohaku Taijiya, I'm head of security." 'This guy has a huge ego, but at least he likes his job.' "DING" The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a small lobby. "24th floor, personal office of Mr. Youkai himself." Kohaku said with a smile. "Uhh thanks Kohaku, I appreciate all your help." Suddenly a door opened, out walked a small woman with chocolate brown eyes, and long black hair, and a tall man with silver hair, golden eyes, and pointy ears. The girl was giggling a bit, and her face was red, the man had a slight grin on his face. The two didn't seem to notice Kagome and Kohaku, until Kohaku cleared his throat bringing both of their attentions to Kagome. "Well Miss. Hana I'll be needing those papers by lunch time." The tall man said pushing her lightly forward on her rear. "Yes, sure thing Mr. Youkai." Said the small woman making her way towards her desk, and turning on her monitor. "Hey Kohaku, tell your sister thanks for fixing my computer." The woman waved towards him, he smiled and said "No problem Rin, see ya later Kagome." Kohaku said stepping back into the elevator. 

Kagome looked at Rin and thought 'That girl looks familiar, where have I seen her before?' "Miss if you will step into my office, and we can discuss what ever you came here to discuss with me." Kagome stepped into the elaborately decorated office. "Now Miss…" "Higurashi" She said quickly "Miss Higurashi, what can I do for you, and please be quick I'm a very busy man." Kagome looked at him and slid a portfolio folder across the desk. He took it, and quickly looked it over. "Ahh, yes I remember speaking with you over the phone." He said smoothly sliding the folder back to her. "Please forgive my sudden memory loss of your name." With a slight smirk "Your portfolio is very impressive, I must say." Leaning back in his chair he let a small smile escape upon his face. "It takes a lot to impress me now a days." He leaned forward and typed quickly on his computer. Kagome noticed his hands 'Oh my goodness they look like claws!' 'He couldn't be, no, could it be that he's a youkai?' "Miss Higurashi, I've placed you as the new assistant to Mr. Tama." Turning towards her, he stared deep into her eyes. 

"Do I know you from somewhere?" One thing came to her mind 'GOLD' "I'm not sure where I've seen you before, but I never forget a face." The man stated "Would your name by any chance be Sesshomaru?" she asked. The man's eyes widen in surprise "How did you know that?" He asked bitterly "No one knows my youkai name." She laughed at his frustration, then sat straight up "My mother, and your step mother were best friends, you use to come over to my house all the time." Leaning forward he inhaled her scent a bit "Kagome Higurashi, now I remember you, my have you've grown into such a lovely lady might I add." '13 years and se has finially arrived, the old had was right, won't Inu be pleased.' Sesshomaru thought "A hint of red appeared upon her cheeks. "Well now Kagome it was a pleasure seeing you again, do visit more often." Sesshomaru said standing, and extending his hand. "Thank you Mr. Youkai, that I will do." Kagome said grasping his hand in a firm handshake. 

"Umm sir how do I get to Mr. Tama's office from here?" Releasing her hand Sesshomaru walked around the desk to escort her out. "Get back into the elevator, and push the button that says 23, it'll take you right to his office." Kagome stepped into the elevator and smiled "Thanks for all your help sir." Just before the elevator doors shut "Oh by the way Miss Higurashi, welcome to the company." Sesshomaru said smiling. When the elevator doors shut Sesshomaru turned towards the working Rin. "Rin, I need those papers now." He said smirking, and added a wink. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stepping into the elevator, and thanking Mr. Youkai again, Kagome pushed the elevator button that was labeled 23, and waited until the elevator came to a sudden stop, and the doors opened to reveal a similar lobby to Sesshomaru's. As she stepped out of the elevator, she noticed a tall woman, with black hair, and eyes that almost seem scarlet. 'She must be Mr. Tama's secretary.' Walking up to the secretary Kagome smiled and said "Excuse me Miss, I'm here to see Mr. Tama." The woman looked up from her computer, and smiled "Of course dear, what is your name." "Kagome Higurashi, I'm supposed to be Mr. Tama's new assistant." The lady looked Kagome over quickly "Well it's a pleasure to meet you then, I will also be your secretary." Standing up and extending her hand "I'm Kagura Kaze, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi." Shaking Kagura's hand, indeed it is Miss Kaze. "Take a seat and I'll tell Mr. Tama that you're here. 

Kagome walked over to the leather couch, sat down, and opened a business magazine that she found on the coffee table. Turning to her computer, she clicked open the business instant messenger, Kagura opened a new window to talk to Mr. Tama: 

**KazKag: Sir your new assistant is here, should I send her in.**

**TamInu: What's her name?**

**KazKag: Higurashi, she's very pretty sir.**

**TamInu: Yeah so was Yura, but does she have brains.**

**KazKag: She must have some, if Sess referred her to you.**

**TamInu: Damn baka trying to fix me up again. I can do my own hiring.**

**KazKag: She graduated Valedictorian in her college class last year.**

**TamInu: Great a freshy, just what I needed.**

**KazKag: Cheer up, at least she's better then Yura.**

**TamInu: You've got a point, but anyone is better then Yura.**

**KazKag: So want me to send her in, or make her wait two hours.**

**TamInu: Sure send her in, hey one more thing.**

**KazKag: Yes sir?**

**TamInu: Is she cute?**

**KazKag: Is that all you men ever think about.**

**TamInu: Maybe, answer the question.**

**KazKag: She's decent looking, not sluty but she's more business like.**

**TamInu: Thanks Kagura, send her in, and get Sango on the line for me will ya.**

**KazKag: Yes sir.**

Clicking the box off, she turned towards Kagome who was still reading the magazine. "Miss Higurashi you can go in now." Kagome looked up from her magazine, she placed it on the coffee table, stood, and walked over to the office door that Kagura was now holding open. "Thank you Miss Kaze." Kagomesaid with a smile, and walked in. 

Kagome made her way into the office, and saw a tall man behind a cherry wood desk typing something. 'He looks so familiar, wait can it really be…' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when he turned towards her, and he gasped. "Ka…Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widen like saucers "In…Inuyasha." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's chapter one! I'm so evil I know I left a cliffy, but don't kill me. I want to say special thanks to Eden for helping with the names, and being a perfect inspiration. Her story(s) are excellent check them out at "!" I hope you enjoyed my newest story. And don't worry I will continue my other two stories. Ja Ne ~Shell 


	4. What Happened

Pleasure of Business

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's cast!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'He looks so familiar, wait can it really be…' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when he turned towards her, and he gasped. "Ka…Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widen like saucers "In…Inuyasha?" Suddenly everything became dizzy to Kagome; she felt her legs start to give out. Inuyasha didn't waste any time, and in less then a second he had Kagome in his arms just moments before she hit the ground. 'I can't believe it, after all these years she has finally returned to me.' 'My Kagome!" Inuyasha thought as he carried her to the pin striped blue couch. Gently laying her down, he brushed her bangs away from her face. "All these years I've been looking for you, and you come back to me." Inuyasha whispered to her, he then remembered that horrible day. 

**FLASHBACK**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha wait, don't go." Kagome cried clutching his leg in a death grip. "Kagome, I promise I'll come back for you." Inuyasha said with a reassuring smile. The teary eyed Kagome looked up at him "You promise." Kneeling down to her "With all my heart Kag, I gotta go now to make, sure everyone is alright." Giving her one last hug, he turned to Sesshomaru "Take care of her, make sure she doesn't get hurt." Sesshomaru picked up the crying Kagome in his arms "I'm going to Rin's if you need to find us." "Be careful Inuyasha, she needs you." Inuyasha smirked "You can bet I'll be back." He shouted running towards the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**END FLASHBACK**

'That day will forever haunt me, if I had only gotten there seconds before, or I went with the both of you.' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off when he noticed Kagome starting to stir. 'Was it all a dream, is Inuyasha really my new boss?' Kagome thought with her eyes shut tightly. "Inuyasha?" she said weakly "Kagome, I'm here now, it's going to be alright." She finally opened her beautiful blue eyes, and saw him; tears immediately came to her eyes, as she launched herself into his chest. "Oh Inuyasha I've missed you so much!" A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's face "Same here Kagome, same here." He said wrapping his arms around her, and gently stroking her long raven black hair. 

"It's been a long 13 years Inuyasha, where were you?" Kagome said, and new tears threatened to fall. He chuckled lightly "Looking for you of course." Gently rubbing her back in small circles, she immediately calmed down. 'Works like a charm, every time.' He thought, "Kagome, what happened 13 years ago at Rin's house?" She pushed lightly against his chest, to look at him, and sighed deeply. 

**FLASHBACK**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru quickly ran with Kagome in his arms, towards Rin's home. "Sess what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly. He chuckled lightly "He'll be fine, for the most is he's to stubborn to let anything happen to himself, and plus he's a full blooded youkai like myself, so I would worry to much." Burying her face into his chest, she thought if her mother, Inuyasha, and his mother as well. Moments later they arrived at Rin's house, just to make sure they weren't seen, Sesshomaru took the back way in. Tapping on the beautiful, white French door, Sesshomaru put Kagome down to stand. 

Seconds later a small 12-year-old girl opened the door. She had beautiful chocolate eyes, and semi long black hair. "Sesshy, I've missed you." The girl said lunging herself into his arms for a deep hug. "Hello there Rin, how are you?" Sesshomaru allowed a rare smile upon his face while holding the young girl. Finally releasing him from her death grip hug, she noticed the eight-year-old Kagome. "So whose this cutie, surly not my replacement Sesshy." Rin said with a pouty face. "Of course not Rin, I could never replace you." Placing a hand behind Kagome and gently pushing her forward. "This is Kagome, Inuyasha's girl." Rin smiled widely at the young girl. "Well you two come inside, before it rains." 

Closing the door, Rin turned to the two and smiled at Kagome "Would you like some cookies, Kagome?" 'A kid can never turn down sweets.' Rin thought. "Yes, please Miss Rin." A shocked expression crossed Rin's face, "Inuyasha picked a good one Sesshy, and she has wonderful manners." Handing Kagome a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. "Thank you." Kagome said sweetly and sat down at the dinning room table to eat her cookies. "So what kind of trouble are you in Sess?" He chuckled lightly pulling her in for a deep hug "You know me all to well my dear Rin." He sighed deeply "Kagome lives on an ancient shrine, earlier this afternoon it was destroyed." He looked over to Kagome who was happily munching on her cookies. "But we don't know what was the cause of it, it looks like a bomb did it, but there is a stench of youkai all over it." Sesshoumaru suddenly felt an eerie sensation as his inner alarms went off. Perking his ears around the house, the youkai gingerly sniffed the air of the house and frowned in puzzlement. 'Hmm, nothing smells out of place,' Rin's parents came downstairs, when they saw Sesshomaru. "Ah Sesshomaru, how are you?" He turned to look at them. "Fine thank you." Rin suddenly became worried "Sess, where's Inuyasha?" "He's checking the shrine out, he'll be here soon." Rin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "At least she's safe here." Rin's parents said after hearing the whole conversation. 

"That's what you think." Came an evil sounding voice. Sesshomaru immediately pushed Rin behind himself. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Sesshomaru growled lowly, a wolf youkai stepped out of the shadows, and smirked at Sesshomaru. "So you're the youkai the mortals feared so much, you don't look like a challenge to me." Sesshomaru looked at Rin's parents and back to Rin, his eyes told them what to do. "My name is Kouga, and I'm the Wolf Youkai Prince." The youkai said in a cocky tone, and moved forward. "I'm here to collect a young girl, by the name of Kagome." Kagome looked up, and looked over to the person who spoke her name, the Youkai now known as Kouga looked in her direction and smirked. Rin, and her parents took this opportunity to make a break out the backdoor, and didn't stop running until they got to the destined safe house. 

"I now see why those two mortals are willing to pay tons of money for her." Sesshomaru made his way slowly over to her hoping the wolf youkai wouldn't notice. "I wouldn't move any closer Sesshomaru." Kouga snapped at him making him freeze. 'I would have him dead by now, but I can't allow Kagome to see me kill it'll traumatize her.' Sesshomaru thought, "Sorry you dead beat wolf, but the girl stays with me." Sesshomaru said proudly. "Really, well I hold some respect for you Sesshomaru, since your father was very powerful, but times are hard, and my pack needs the cash." Kouga smirked and snapped his fingers/claws two times. Sesshomaru heard snarls come from all over the house, in stepped 20 very strong wolf youkai, growling, drooling, and ready for some action. "Once you're done with this no good dog come back home." Kouga said walking to Kagome, and picked her up, making her drop the cookie she held in her hand. She immediately struggled to break freak of his grip, Kouga not liking this pricked a spot on her neck, making her fall into a deep slumber. "Thank goodness I don't have pups, Sesshomaru, don't feel bad she'll be going to a nice family, they might feed her once a week if she's lucky." Kouga laughed evilly. "Boys, do what you were paid to do." Kouga said snapping his fingers once and taking off at the speed of light. All at once the 20-wolf youkai surrounded him, and attack furiously. Sesshomaru could only take so many at a time, which were about 15 wolfs. They left him bloodied weak and ready to die. Kagome awoke the next morning handcuffed to a brittle bed, which felt like it would collapse at any given moment. 'Where am I, where's Inuyasha, where's my mommy, and why am I here?' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**END FLASHBACK**

"I found a job, right after I got out of College, it was for working here." She turned to Inuyasha, and then I found you again." She quickly broke down, and sobbed Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her in to a deep hug. "Shhh it's going to be alright Kagome." He stroked her long raven hair, and just held her. 'Now that I've found you my Kagome, I'm never letting you go again." 

"Well at least you survived these last 13 years." He chuckled lightly "Come on lets get you cleaned up, and moved into your new office." Inuyasha led Kagome into the mini bathroom just on the other side of the office. The bathroom was a nice size, had a closet for extra clothes, a full shower which Inuyasha never used, and of course a toilet, and sink. Inuyasha took a damp cloth and dried her eyes, and allowed her to fix her make up. Kagome exit the bathroom looking refreshed, and good as new. "You've gotten so beautiful, within these past 13 years." Hearing this made Kagome blush furiously. "Come on let me show you, your new office." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her out the door and over to the next room. "Kagome, I hope you like it, sorry it's a little dusty Yura never was one for tidiness." Kagome giggled and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, "I love it, almost as much as I love you." She said pecking his cheek, lightly. He sighed wrapping his arms around her back. 

'Now I remember, 13 years ago I was going to the shrine to confirm to her mother's request of us being betrothed together, but it seems fait had other plans.' He smiled increasing his hold on her 'I won't ever let that happen again.' He leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on her head. "13 years and you're sure you're in love with me Miss Kagome." He chuckled lightly "I always thought of it as a crush, but then I really learned the truth when I saw you again." Inuyasha leaned in and captured her lips, but then regretfully pulled away. "Let me take you out to lunch Kagome. Sesshomaru, and Rin can come as well, it will be like a welcome back party or lunch however you want to look at it as." A huge smile appeared on her face "Sounds great to me, I'm kind of famished anyways, and you better tell me what you've three been up to these last 13 years." He chuckled lightly moving a strand of hair behind her ear "We'll go when you get settled in your new surroundings, and as soon as Sango gets here." He turned around and moved towards the wall, and pressing against it to reveal a door leading to his office. "She should be here soon, I'll come get ya when she arrives, it's really, really good to see ya again Kagome." Inuyasha said stepping through the doorway, and closed the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm very pleased to see you all like my story. Again I would like to specially thank my beta reader, and the person who helped inspire this story Eden. I've been trying to give the website to her stories but ff.net wouldn't let me sorry, e-mail me and I'll give you the address. Well that's all for now, stay cool or warm where ever you are. Ja Ne ~Shell 


	5. A Lunch, A Dance, A Limousine

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it as many times as possible I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door that separated Inuyasha and Kagome's office closed as soon Inuyasha walked through the threshold. Kagome looked around at her new work surroundings everything seemed to be elaborate in someway. 'Damn, whom ever designed or decorated this building, has damn good taste, expensive for one thing.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Leather couch, leather chairs, cherry wood desk, I feel as if I'm one of the CEOs for this company. This furniture cost a pretty penny to the buyer.' She let out a little giggle, and sat down at her desk. "That must be Sesshomaru who picked everything out, he always was the expensive taste type." She murmured under her breath, so even with his youkai hearing, he could hear her. "Who would imagine after 13 years, I would see him again, let along work for him." Kagome sighed 'Must be a dream come true, or someth…!' 

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when her office door opened, Inuyasha, and a tall, long black haired woman with violet eyes walked into her office. Inuyasha walked to where Kagome sat in her chair and stood by her. "Kagome this is Sango Taijiya, our best technician that we have." Standing Kagome extended her hand to the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sango, so your head of technology?" Sango smiled slightly and took Kagome's hand and replied, "Same here Kagome, yeah I'm the head of technology, I see your Inu's new assistant, I must say way better then the last one." Letting out a small giggle Kagome "I'll take that as a compliment!" Looking at Kagome 'something tells me Inuyasha has a claim on her." Sango thought, "You better, Yura was good at nothing, well except keeping her hair perfect." Sango, and Inuyasha bursted out laughing. Kagome stood there looking puzzled, and confused. Inuyasha noticed this, and quickly reclaimed his composure. 

"Anyways Kagome, all of our employees get their very own laptop, and Sango here helps install the programs and helps with any problems that may come up." Kagome looked at Sango in amazement, "You must know a lot about technology." Sango looked at Kagome and blushed slightly "I did graduate Valedictorian at MIT." She admitted shyly. "Yeah she was the only female in her class, and beat the Salutatorian by 2%." A tall man with, dark hair, violet eyes, semi masculine, with a smooth stride wearing an Armani suite walked into Kagome's office. Inuyasha and Sango both growled under their breath, and then spoke "What do you want Houshi?" The man put on his best innocent face, and said "My dear Sango, my great friend Inuyasha why is it when ever I visit you assume that I want something?" Inuyasha allowed a smirk to fall on his face "You usually do." He said making everyone face fault. "Sango, how good it is to see you." Miroku said making his way over to Sango and grasping her hands. "You know my offer still stands my lovely butterfly." Sango's face immediately went red, and took her hands back from him, five seconds later he was flat on the ground. **"I WILL NOT BARE YOUR CHILD, YOU STUPID HOUSHI."** Sango screamed, at the twitching man lying on the floor. 

Kagome, feeling a little left out, cleared her throat and gathered the attention of everyone. "Inuyasha is this your new assistant, she's lovely." Miroku was up off the floor, with Kagome's hands within his own. "My dear lady, I would be honored if you would bear my child." Two seconds later he was back on the ground, Sango and Inuyasha had flames in there eyes. Kagome moved towards Inuyasha with a scared look on his face. 'These people are weird, they talk about people caring about hair, and now some creepy guy who I've never met in my life is asking me to bear his child.' Inuyasha saw Kagome looking uncomfortable, and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Houshi you better keep your hands off of Kagome, unless you want to see how thick the walls in the office really are." Miroku let out a loud gulp, and slowly backed away from Inuyasha and right into Sango. "So who are you anyways?" Kagome said "Oh, please forgive my rudeness my name is Miroku Houshi, and I'm the Systems Analyst, also Inuyasha I'm only up here looking for Sango." Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Your always looking for Sango, when the newest female worker arrives." Sango turned to face him "Yes Houshi-sama why is that?" Miroku made sad puppy eyes at Sango "I can not lie to you my dear butterfly, I compare you to all the new women and above all the females you are the fairest one of them all." Everyone except Miroku face faulted "Is he gay?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha "Naw, he's just a pervert, a dead pervert if he doesn't keep his hands off of you." He said with a low growl eyeing Miroku. "Cool it Inu she's all yours." "Good keep it that way, by the way Miroku how the hell do you know so much about Sango's college life." Inuyasha said curiously 'Kami don't tell me he's secretly a stalker, I had a hard time adjusting to him being a lecher.' "Guess who was the Salutatorian?" Sango said with a smirk looking over at Miroku. "I knew you two had history, and didn't even bother to tell me." Inuyasha pouted. 

Everyone began to chitchat, with one another about how college was, except for Kagome. 'College, to me meant pain, sorrow, long nights, and some one that was always out to get you.' Kagome and everyone else was snapped back to reality when they heard her stomach growl. Blushing Kagome giggled quickly "Sorry about that, I had a short breakfast." Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall, "We've been in here for at least 2 hours, no wonder." Turning back to Sango, and Miroku he spoke. "We should probably get back to work, how about you two join Sess, Rin, Kagome, and I for lunch." Everyone nodded in agreement and soon Sango had Kagome's new laptop installed with the proper programs, she even had a login name. "**HigKag**" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Sango worked they talked about technology, Kagome knew a lot about it because Computer Science was her minor in college. "So Sango what's with you, and Miroku are you two an item or what?" Sango blushed a deep shade of red "We dated a few times." She said plainly "He's a great guy, but there is one thing that gets in the way." Kagome giggled, "Let me guess his lecherous hand." Sango giggled loudly as well. "Kagome I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Kagome nodded with a smile. "So tell me about you and Inuyasha, he's not the type to date the new girl right off the start." Kagome blushed a bit, "I knew him when I was growing up, and then a major accident happen and I haven't seen him for 13 years, until today." Sango looked up with wide eyes, "Wow, that's amazing, your family must really like him." Kagome looked down for a moment trying to keep the tears that were stinging her eyes to be released. "13 years ago, my family was killed, and I was kidnapped by some wolf youkai, for the past 13 years I've been trying to live my life, not thinking about it." Sango's eyes held some sorrow in them as well "My family was also killed, I grew up trying to support my brother Kohaku, and I." Looking up with a glint of happiness to her face "Somehow we made it, just like yourself." Kagome smiled a bit knowing that she, and Sango would grow to become great friends. "Well Kagome, that's about it, I better go tell dog boy in the next room that we're done." Sango said getting up from the swivel chair she had been sitting in. "HEY I HEARD THAT REMARK SANGO!" he shouted from the next room. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and let out non-stop laughing, and didn't stop until Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru were all standing at her doorway. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and looked at Rin who he had his arm wrapped around and said "I don't even want to know." 

Miroku and Inuyasha gave each other looks that said 'Are they nuts or is it just the water?' Kagome and Sango stopped laughing for a moment to look at Inuyasha, and started up again. "Ok, ok you two, quite with the laughing unless you don't want any lunch." Inuyasha said with a smirk, within two seconds Kagome and Sango were standing next to Inuyasha and Miroku. 'How is it women can move this fast when they're starving?' Inuyasha thought wrapping an arm around Kagome's thin waist. Miroku didn't know what to do he certainly didn't want to enter the restaurant with a red cheek mark in the form of a handprint. "Sango, care to be my guest." Miroku said with a hint of amusement in his voice offering his arm to her. "You know what Miroku, I think I will." Sango said looping her arm with his. Each couple walked out the doors of the building, and right out front was a black limousine with the chauffer waiting to take them to lunch. "Wow Inuyasha, you travel in style." Inuyasha looked at her then to Sesshomaru "Damn brother of mine has to show off." Sesshomaru chuckled a bit "Come everyone, I made reservations and I hate being late." Sesshomaru said and started off towards the limousine with his arm still wrapped tightly around Rin's waist. The other two couples looked at each other at followed him into the limousine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Entering the beautiful black limousine Kagome's eyes went wide in amazement. It looked like it could seat about 8 people comfortably, the seating was covered in black leather, there was a mini fridge and sitting on top of it was a television. If you looked in the middle of the seating you would see a phone that contacted the chauffer in the drivers seat. Kagome looked up and saw a moon roof that could have at least fit 3 people out. "I see that you're impressed by my limousine Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "It's amazing Sesshomaru, I must say you have wonderful taste." Inuyasha only said "Feh" Kagome catching this laid her head on his shoulder and smiled, Inuyasha knew that she was only complimenting him so he pulled her in closer to him. '13 years apart and they look like they've dated for years.' Sesshomaru thought smiling down at Rin, and kissed her temple. Kagome looked over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting and was surprised to see Sango sitting on Miroku's lap with a dazed look on her face. 'She really cares for him, those two would make a great couple, if only Miroku would stop his lecherous ways.' Kagome thought snuggling closer to Inuyasha. 

For the rest of the ride no one said anything, they just enjoyed the company of those who were around them. When the limousine stopped in front of a 5 star restaurant Kagome's eyes widened at how lovely it looked. The floors were made of marble, the service and food were excellent, and Kagome thought she seriously was in a dream. During lunch Kagome asked questions about what happened to her three friends during the 13 years she was away. They told her about the many searches that went on looking for her, but they all ended in dead ends. Then Kagome asked about Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship, they both blushed and Sesshomaru basically said that they were engaged. Sango had asked how Sesshomaru proposed and Rin took over on that question. "It was my graduation day from high school, I had just gotten my diploma when Sesshy here walks on the stage, gets down on one knee and proposed to me." Rin said showing her left hand, and there on her left ring finger was a diamond the size of a rock. Kagome and Sango were looking at Rin admiring "Aww Sesshomaru you're a helpless romantic." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha and Miroku were giving him cold looks, but the looks were interrupted when the band started up. "Kagome would you like to dance?" Inuyasha said offering his hand, smiling Kagome took his hand "Of course I will." Miroku and Sesshomaru soon followed the suit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somehow during the dance Inuyasha and Kagome strayed from the others to a beautiful garden. "It's so good to see you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I've missed you as well Inuyasha." They danced a bit more before sitting down on a bench; Inuyasha looked Kagome in her eyes. "13 years, and I feel as if I've never lost you." Kagome smiled and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "You never did, I just wasn't there." Kagome said smiling, "You know Kag I looked at your home information, and where your living isn't the best place in L.A." Bringing her head away from him she looked down "I know, but I can't afford anything else, the salary that I'm going to be taking in is only 34k a year." Inuyasha looked at her with confused eyes, "Who said you were going to make 34k a year?" Inuyasha said cupping her cheek "You mean it's less?" Kagome turned her head she didn't want Inuyasha to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, "Kagome your going to be making at least 90k a year." Kagome almost fainted but Inuyasha pulled her to him, "Kagome if anything I want you to move in with me." "You're my responsibility, and always was, let me take care of you." 'RESPONSIBILITY!!!' Kagome thought angrily "Listen here Inuyasha I have taken care of myself for 13 years, I'm not your responsibility." She got up and turned to him, she had flames in her eyes "I'm no one's burden, if I were to move in with you, I'd better have a rock on my left hand, or pregnant even then I wouldn't need you around." She started to walk away in pure anger before he grabbed her arms twirled her around and crushed her lips with his own. "You know those two things can be arranged, Kagome." He said nuzzling her neck. "I didn't mean it, it's just…" Inuyasha's lips capturing hers in a sweet and gentle kiss cut off Kagome. "Come on let's get going everyone must wonder where we are, but promise me one thing Kagome?" Kagome looked into his eyes and felt that he could see her soul, "Promise me that you'll get out of the neighborhood that your living in now, even if it means you have to come live with me." Kagome nodded and they made their way back into the restaurant. 

Sesshomaru paid the tab, and when they were ridding in the limousine none of them wanted to go back to the office. Allowing a rare mysterious smile appear on his face, Sesshomaru spoke "All of you as well as I don't want to go back there, so lets take the afternoon off." Everyone looked at him with a shocked look on their faces and the same thing 'You are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru the workaholic?' "What you want to go back, that can be arranged." Sesshomaru looked at them and reached for the phone to tell the driver where to go, they all screamed "NO!!!" He let out a chuckle "I thought so." He picked up the phone receiver and told the chauffer to drive in the countryside, doesn't matter where but make sure it has nice scenery. When he put the receiver back in it's cradle he pulled Rin onto his lap, she snuggled into his chest, soon Inuyasha, and Miroku did the same with no complaints from either girl. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When it started to get late Sesshomaru had the chauffer drive them back to the office building. Each went inside and gathered their belongings, and headed home. Just as Inuyasha was about to leave he stepped into Kagome's office to find her at her desk gathering her coat and purse "You want to get some dinner?" Kagome looked up and smiled "Sorry Inu but I'm going to have to take a rain check, I'm tired and still full from lunch." Inuyasha nodded and sighed deeply "Maybe tomorrow though?" Kagome asked with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and said "Sounds good Kag, do you need a lift?" She shook her head "No, I have someone whose coming to pick me up." Inuyasha walked over to her and said softly while kissing her cheek, "Be careful going home Kagome, and I'll call you later." Inuyasha then walked out with a smile on his face. 'My first day on the job, and I know I'm going to like it here.' Kagome thought with a smile, walked out and locked her office door.' 

When she walked outside a familiar yellow taxicab pulled up. A man with long black hair pulled back, with blue eyes stepped out of it, and smiled at her. 'He looks so familiar, where have I seen him at?' Kagome thought but was soon snapped out of her thoughts when the cab driver called to her. "Hey sweetheart ready to go or do you plan to stare at every hot guy that walks out of my cabs." Kagome blushed a bit "Oh shut up Louie and drive, I have no interest, but he does look familiar though." The cab driver smiled "Tonight Maria is making spaghetti you interested?" Kagome yawned a bit "No, I'm not that hungry, very busy day, but tell her thanks." He chuckled a bit "So how was your first day, meet anyone new?" Kagome blushed a bit remembering the earlier lunch "Nope, but I found my past and maybe future." Louie looked in the rearview mirror with a raised eyebrow "I'll tell you about it on the way home." She laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey everyone what do ya think, I have a little bit of WAFF going on there. Anyways I know about L.A.'s prices they are expensive 90k isn't a lot of money, but hey my fic my price code. LOL Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, I'm very pleased that you like my story. Again and always I would like to thank my beta reader Eden, whom I've received tons of e-mails about asking for the link. I figured out a way around FF.net's little rule lol here is the link: ?userid=292889 if your interested in reading her story(s) she's a great writer. Stay warm or cool where ever you are and keep R&R ~ShellBabe 


	6. Dinner by the beach and a past revealed

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters so don't sue me!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Kagome awoke to tons of pounding, and buzzing. She groaned and looked at her clock, which read 7:30, she shot out of bed. "7:30, shit I over slept." She screamed to herself, but the buzzing, and pounding she awoke to did not seize to stop. "What the hell is that wrenched noise?" She quickly followed it, and it was coming from her door. She peered out her peephole to see who was making all the wracked. 'Louie, my wake up call.' Kagome undid the many locks on the door, and opened the door. It seems the Italian cab driver was leaning forward on the door while continually pounding on it to open, he fell in. 'Good thing I have carpet or else he would of split his head open.' Finding himself becoming very friendly with Kagome's Berber carpet, he shot up. "Why aren't you ready yet, you should know by now if your not going to work to call in advance." Louie nearly screamed at Kagome. Raising an eyebrow Kagome shut her and locked her door again, and dragged Louie into her kitchen. "Here have some coffee and I'll be ready in about 15 minutes." Kagome yelled running down the hallway to her bathroom. She made a record in the shower 5 minutes flat; she dressed herself in a yellow blouse, with a knee length black skirt, and a matching business coat. Kagome was dressed, and ready to tackle another day of work within the 15 minutes she promised. 

The Italian cab driver was waiting impatiently, tapping his foot. "What did Maria, and I teach you about punctuality?" He asked in a father tone figure. Kagome giggled as they both stepped out her door while she locked it. "Gee sorry dad yesterday must have taken a lot out of me." The sarcasm was dripping heavily this morning. Louie smiled to himself, as he held the yellow cab door open for Kagome. "So what time do I pick ya up tonight sweetheart?" Kagome laughed at how he worded it, but cleared her throat. "Actually Louie I don't need a ride home, I'm going out with a co workers afterwards, and they'll give me a ride, thanks anyways." This caught Louie's attention, as he peered in his rear view mirror to find Kagome applying her makeup. "Would this co worker have the name of Mr. Inuyasha Tama by any chance?" Kagome blushed furiously, "So what if it is, what are you going to do about it?" She asked looking a little angry, Louie chuckled a bit "Relax sweetheart, Maria, and I think it's great your getting out." 'There is always a but when he ends it like that.' Kagome thought to herself and braced herself. "But, do you really think it's good to dig up the past?" Louie pulled up behind a familiar black limousine, "Louie, Inuyasha and I are friends, and maybe even more why don't you want us to bring up the past?" Louie put car in park "Kagome, your like a daughter to me, and I think it's great that your dating, but I don't want you to get hurt again, and don't let me discourage you with this Inuyasha fellow." He smiled at her "Thanks Louie." She said stepping out of the cab "How much do I owe ya by the way." Reaching into her purse, Louie just smiled and said "Keep it, your payment is to introduce this new guy to me, and Maria no exceptions Kag. "Thanks Louie, I will some day." "Have a good day sweetheart." He said putting the cab in drive. 

'That Louie, you think, after 13 years he would treat me more like an adult rather then child.' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a grinning Inuyasha "A woman in deep thought standing on the curb of the streets of LA now I have seen it all." He chuckled as she blushed furiously; he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. "So whose the cab driver, an old boyfriend?" Kagome laughed, and started in for the building. "Why you jealous?" Kagome asked in a serious voice, Inuyasha's grin turned to a frown faster then you can say "gotcha" Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha he's married, and no I would never date a married man." Hearing this his lips formed a smirk, "I dunno Kag, there is a first time for everything." He laughed allowing her then himself to step into the private elevator behind Kohaku's desk. "Seriously Kagome, who was he?" Kagome sighed, and pressed the button that said 23 on it. "He was the only father figure I had for the last 13 years." She said in a low voice trying to remember her real father. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her near him, "Kagome, I'm sorry, I can act like a real jerk sometimes, a jealous jerk if you will." Kagome looked up at him and smiled "Its ok Inuyasha, you're just looking out for me that's all right." He chuckled, and kissed her temple "Right, so are we still on for tonight?" The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal the 23rd floor, both of them stepped out of the elevator and walked to their office doors. 

"Of course were still on, what did you think?" Kagome said stepping into her office. She placed her laptop on her desk, and turned it on. The rest of the day went smoothly, Kagome, and Inuyasha actually got work done. When ever Kagome went into his office, Inuyasha would grab her arm, or waist, and steal a kiss, so Kagome would go in there every possible moment. At the end of the day Kagome powered her laptop down, and put it in its case, she leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. The conjoining door to Inuyasha's office opened, Kagome opened her eyes and smiled when he walked through. "So where do you want to go for dinner." He said sitting down across for her and smiled. "Do you know any good restaurants around here?" Inuyasha inhaled her scent and was surprised when he found her to be coming into heat 'Damn, why now, oh well I should claim her soon anyways.' He smiled and said, "There is a new beachfront restaurant, that opened up." Kagome stood up, walked towards the office door, turned towards Inuyasha "Sounds great to me, lets get going then." Inuyasha smirked; in his mind he was making plans about how he was going to claim Kagome. 

They arrived at the restaurant by limousine; Kagome was very impressed on how the restaurant looked. It was simple but had a bit of elegance to it. The host seated them on the terrace by the beach, they both loved the ocean, it always made them feel at peace, and took them away from the hustle and bustle of the city. 'Her scent is driving me crazy, and she looks so gorgeous with the candlelight highlight the glow on her face.' "Inuyasha you ok?" Kagome asked in a worried tone, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Just fine, what about you." He said taking a sip of wine, and leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Unknown to the couple, they were being watched from the corner. "Dearest isn't that Kagome over there?" A male figure, spoke to his wife. The woman looked over at the young couple and her eyes widened. "It is Kagome, I wonder who she's with, and she rarely dates or trust men for that matter." The woman spoke coldly remembering the past. "Lets go introduce ourselves darling." She went to get up but his hand was faster, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down. "Hun do you think that's wise, maybe he just a co worker, you remember Louie said that she was going out to dinner." The woman looked over to her husband "He kissed her on the cheek there is something serious going on there." He just sighed "Do what you must my love, but you can't shelter her forever. She smiled, and sat back down next to him "You're right, we'll just squeeze it out of her at Maria and Louie's on Sunday during dinner." He chuckled, and place a kiss upon her cheek. 

Kagome felt someone watching her, and shivered. 'Someone is talking about me, but whom, ah damn I hate these sixth senses I get.' "Kagome are you alright", Inuyasha shook her shoulder lightly snapping her out of her thoughts. "Sorry Inu, I must have zoned out for a moment." She smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Kagome I've been meaning to ask you what happened after Kouga kidnapped you?" She closed her eyes, and a sad expression appeared on her face. "I'm sorry baby, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Inuyasha said nuzzling her neck. "Your damn right she doesn't have to tell you shit, you good for nothing bastard." Came a cold voice, the couple looked up to see a woman with a scowl o n her face. She was a tall woman, with ice-cold eyes, and raven black hair, she almost pass as an older Kagome. "Who the hell are you, pal and what are you doing with Kagome." The woman said coldly "Kikyo, be nice, he's a good friend of mine." Kikyo looked at Kagome and rose an elegant eyebrow. "So dear, who is he, because if I remember clearly, you swore no more men ever." Kagome giggled lightly "Kikyo have a seat, hey Benny how's it going?" The man looked at her smiled, and took a seat next to his wife. "Very well thank you Kagome." 

Once Kikyo stopped threatening to neuter Inuyasha with the steak knife Kagome spoke. "Kikyo remember when I was growing up I told you what happened before I was kidnapped?" Kikyo thought for a moment "Yes, you were with a Inu youkai, I always forget his name?" Inuyasha smiled and said, "Was it Inuyasha?" Kikyo's eyes lit up "Yes that was it, hey get to the point Kagome." Kagome giggled and said "Kikyo I would like you to meet Inuyasha Tama, my new boss and lifelong friend." Kikyo's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it. "I would like to apologize to you Mr. Tama, Kagome is like a daughter to me, and I'm very protective over her." Inuyasha smiled "Not a problem Miss. Kikyo, I would of done the same." Kagome sat there with wide eyes, 'Inuyasha, take an apologize, like that, no way.' "So Kagome, would you like to tell me, if there is anyone else that may try to kill me if they see me with you?" Inuyasha asked nuzzling her cheek, Kagome blushed furiously before sending him a not-now-or-else-look. Kikyo and her husband chuckled lightly, remembering how it was when they dated. "So Inuyasha you were asking Kagome about her past?" Inuyasha looked up at her "Yes, I would like to know what she has been up to for the past 13 years." Kikyo giggled, and then looked at Kagome. "Would you care to tell him or shall I?" Kagome looked at Kikyo and smirked, "Sure why not I think we all need to update our history books." 

**FLASHBACK**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Once you're done with this no good dog come back home." Kouga said walking to Kagome, and picked her up, making her drop the cookie she held in her hand. She immediately struggled to break freak of his grip, Koga not liking this pricked a spot on her neck, making her fall into a deep slumber. "Thank goodness I don't have pups, Sesshomaru, don't feel bad she'll be going to a nice family, they might feed her once a week if she's lucky." Koga laughed evilly. "Boys, do what you were paid to do." Koga said snapping his fingers once and taking off at the speed of light. All at once the 20-wolf youkai surrounded him, and attack furiously. Sesshomaru could only take so many at a time, which were about 15 wolfs. They left him bloodied weak and ready to die. 

Kagome awoke the next morning handcuffed to a brittle bed, which felt like it would collapse at any given moment. 'Where am I, where's Inuyasha, where's Rin, and why am I here?' Kagome thought quickly as a few tears fell from her eyes. The old wooden door opened, and a tall woman, with ice cold eyes, and black hair walked in. "So your finally awake, huh?" Kagome just wanted to run out of there or at least hide, but she summoned enough strength to answer. "Y…Yes M…Miss." She walked over and pulled a chair to the side of the bed. "Don't stutter its unlady like." She said calmly "Sorry, uhh where am I by the way." The woman looked at Kagome, you've been sold to my master." Kagome could hear the sadness in her words. "Don't worry little one, I'm going to get you out of here one way or another." A small smile appeared on Kagome's face "You mean it!" Kagome said excitedly "I'll try, but no promises the master usually keeps a close eye on his slaves." "I've got to get home Miss…" "Kikyo" the woman said quickly. "My mommy is probably worried about me." Kikyo's eyes darted for the door and wished she wasn't the one who would have to tell her, Kagome noticed something in them. "She's dead isn't she?" Kagome said quietly. Kikyo nodded solemnly. Tears started to fall uncontrollably from Kagome's eyes. Kikyo scooped the sobbing girl, and placed her on top of her lap. She rubbed her back and gently cradled her until Kagome fell asleep. 

Over the next few weeks Kagome learned the rules of the house quickly, for if she didn't she was brutally punished by her master. She never learned his name only to do what she was told, and to do it quickly. After a days work, she would go to her room which she shared with Kikyo, and often cried herself to sleep at night. Kikyo was more of a mother figure towards her, comforting her every second she could. One night, Kikyo came into the room and found the already sleep Kagome. 'This is the first night she hasn't cried herself to sleep.' She walked over to the bed and kneeled before the sleeping girl. 'You don't deserve to know what this type of life is like, and I intend to keep my promise.' Kikyo rose and kiss Kagome on the cheek goodnight before sliding in bed and laid next to her. 

About a week later, Kagome was getting ready for bed when Kikyo came into the room quickly locking the door. "Get dressed quickly Kagome." She said in a hurry, quickly opening a secret panel. Kikyo opened the closet and got down two packs that were clearly filled. "Kikyo what are we doing, you know what the master will do if we get caught." Kagome said worriedly "We won't, the master has just left out of town, the guards, and I made a deal with each other." Once Kagome was finally dressed, Kikyo picked gave her the pack to put on, once that was done, Kagome was in Kikyo's arms being carried out through the secret panel. You could tell by Kikyo's breath she was nervous, and was being extremely cautious. After exiting the house Kikyo, and Kagome snuck around to the back to where the stables were. Kikyo quickly saddled the horse and put Kagome on top and quickly joined her. "Kagome, your not to say anything until I tell you just hold on and don't fall off." Kikyo said pulling her own hair back and tying it quickly. 

Before Kagome knew it her and Kikyo seemed to be flying away from the house that held them both prisoner for what seemed years, only turned out to be months. The ground was moving so fast before Kagome's eyes she started to feel dizzy. "Kagome don't look down keep your eyes in front of yourself." Kagome nodded quickly, and leaned back against Kikyo's warm body. Noticing this Kikyo let a rare smile upon her face, for once in her life she felt free, but she knew once she made it past the gates they would be free from the man they called master, and free from the life of slavery. As they approached the gates she slowed down a bit. "Pete, are you there?" Kikyo whispered "Kikyo? Is that you?" Another whisper came, only it sounded more masculine. "Yes, are you going to let me pass?" Kikyo said with a worried tone. A shadowy figure stepped out of nowhere, and signaled her to follow him. "Kikyo, and Kagome still on the horse followed silently." The man smiled, and hugged Kikyo tight, "Good luck, and best wishes to you both, I don't want to see you get hauled in here again." Both girls smiled back at him, and thanked him silently as they took off at the speed of light not stopping nor looking back. 

"Kagome you may talk now it's safe." Kikyo said with a hint of cheerfulness to her voice. "Are we really free Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Of course silly, first thing we're going to do is find a shelter since the sun is coming up." Kikyo saw an upcoming barn and quickly drove the horse near it. "Unlocked, great we'll hide out here till night falls again." Kikyo hid them behind some hay, and pulled out a blanket and pulled Kagome close to her. "Get some rest Kagome, I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow." Kagome smiled and snuggled deeply into Kikyo. 'So this must be the love of a mother.' Kikyo thought as she soon fell asleep next to Kagome. 

"LOUIE, COME QUICK!!!" Was what Kikyo, and Kagome both heard when they awoke. Kikyo quickly got up and stood in front of Kagome "I'm so sorry miss… we were traveling and…" "You poor things, come quickly inside, and warm up." The middle age Italian woman said cutting Kikyo off. "Your not mad, at us." Kikyo said in a shocked voice. The Italian woman smiled quickly, and looked at Kikyo "Not at all dear, we rarely get any visitors, and this is a slave hideout." She said cheerfully "You two are ex slaves right." She said worriedly. "Yes, yes we are please don't report us." Kikyo said picking the sleepy Kagome up and putting on her hip. "Honey relax, and come into the house." The lady led them both into the French style house. "You girls must be starved, there is a shower in the next room if you wish to wash up. I'll prepare you a bed so you girls can get some rest." Kikyo put Kagome down and checked her for scratches. "Thank you Madame, but what is your name?" Kikyo said undoing the French braid in Kagome's hair. "Oh silly me I forgot to tell you." The woman chuckled "My name is Maria, and this is my husband Louie your welcome to stay here as long as you like. "Thank you Maria, but we don't want to impose on both of your space." Kikyo said quickly. "Nonsense, we would love it if you would live here." Maria said cheerfully "Besides traveling with a young lady like herself isn't healthy." Kikyo started to cry, "Thank you so much, we'll work hard and earn our keep around here." Maria walked over to Kikyo and patted her on the back "Now, now honey dry those tears, you must be strong for her, come on lets get you two settled." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**END FLASHBACK**

"Maria and Louie allowed the both of us to live there as long as we wanted." Kagome took a tissue and wiped her eyes. "5 years, we stayed in the country side home. It was nice, quiet, sort of reminded me of the shrine." She cleared her throat "Times became hard, and the farm wasn't bringing in much money, so Maria, Louie, Kikyo, and I moved to the city." Inuyasha ordered her a glass of tea to calm her a bit. "Louie started a cab company, Kikyo went through high school, then college, and got her masters degree in Accounting." The waitress brought Kagome some tea with honey, and lemon. "She soon met Ben here, and they soon married, about a year after they exchanged their vows Kikyo gave birth to a baby girl, she named her Kaede." "At times Louie, and Maria found it very tight to keep me around, but they made sure I received my education, and everything a growing girl would need." "Kikyo took care of me when she was able too, and I sometimes watch Kaede now." Taking a sip of her tea Kagome continued "I found a job, right after I got out of College, for working at your law firm Inuyasha." She turned to Inuyasha, and I found you again." She quickly broke down, and sobbed Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and pulled her in to a deep hug. "Shhh it's going to be alright Kagome." He stroked her long raven hair, and just held her. ' Now that I've found you my Kagome, I'm never letting you go again.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome soon calmed down, and the group went about talking, and having a few laughs. "Inuyasha, Ben and I usually have a Saturday night dinner once a month, we would love it if you came, that way you can meet Maria and Louie." Kagome smiled at Kikyo hiding what she was thinking 'What are you up to Kikyo?' "Thank you Kikyo I would love to come, if it's alright with Kagome, it would be nice to meet the people who raised her for the past 13 years." He smiled at Kagome caressing her hand with his. "It's fine by me, Kikyo do you need me to come early, to help prepare dinner or to watch Kaede?" "I don't need help preparing dinner, but you could help with Kaede, she's been asking about you for quite sometime." Smiling Kagome, gave Kikyo the, I'll-be-there-if-you-would-just-leave-us-alone-now, look. Kikyo caught the look and chuckled lightly under her breath, standing up Kikyo grabbed her purse, and coat, Ben followed along. "Well it was great seeing you again Kagome, and meeting you Inuyasha, but we must get home the babysitter doesn't like it when we're late coming home." Kikyo said bidding them farewells. 

You don't really have to come on Saturday, Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him in a serious expression. "I'll only go if you want me to go, if not then I'll make other plans." He replied kissing her temple "I would like to meet them, they seem like great people." Kagome buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled, "They are, I just don't want you to dislike them, or them hate you." Taken by surprise Inuyasha lifted her head slightly, "Kagome, if they are as kind, and generous as you say they are, and they were blessed with raising you these past 13 years, then I know I'll love them as much as I already love you." With those words that he spoke tears filled Kagome's eyes, he leaned his head down, and kissed the tears away. "No more tears alright, lets go for a walk on the beach, it'll clear our minds." Inuyasha paid the tab, and took hold of Kagome's hand, and led her down the beach. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Guess what everyone I left another Cliffy! Don't hate me, next chapter will be a very emotional chapter for Kagome, but there is tons of WAFF in there, and the rating has gone up, to R. Thank you all for the wonderful compliments you've been sending me, I appreciate them all. As always I would like to thank my beta reader Eden, for giving me inspiration, and for being a great friend as I write this story. I will be putting up an authors note and give out some shout outs, and to answer some of your questions. 


	7. Authors Note

Pleasure of Business

Hey everyone, guess what it's an authors note! If you don't have any questions, that's great thanks for reading and I'll update soon. But if you do please read on and if your question hasn't been answered then please e-mail me at Shell2005@comcast.net and I will be more then happy to answer any questions you may have regarding the story. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What does WAFF mean?**

WAFF means Warm And Fuzzy Feelings, sort of another way to say fluffy moments. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Who was getting out of Louie's cab in chapter 5?**

That I can't reveal just yet, I'm sorry but you will find out later on in the story. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Why are you having Inuyasha move so fast with Kagome?**

I realized that myself after reviewing my story from what I've posted, but I wanted to move the story along a little quicker, they already knew their feelings for one another earlier well at least Inuyasha did, Kagome discovered the feelings when she got older. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**How old is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin?**

Inuyasha: **Human Years:** 21 years **Youkai Years:** 81 years 

Sesshomaru: **Human Years:** 24 years **Youkai Years:** 91 years 

Kagome: **Human Years:** 21 years **Youkai Years:** 21 years 

Rin: **Human Years:** 23 years **Youkai Years:** 25 years 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I don't understand how they became their ages?**

Every 4 years a youkai turns a human year. For example: Inuyasha in the beggining he was 17 years old in human terms, every 4 years he gained another human year so now he is 21 (I did round up to the next year though). How they age in youkai terms is different, they age like us gaining another year after year. Does this make sense to you? Every 4 years they get a human year, every year they get a youkai year. 

Here's another example: For Rin, Sesshomaru claimed her when she was only 23 years old and she has 2 more years before she becomes 24 years old in human terms, but in youkai she will be 27. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well that's it for now! I hope I answered most of your questions. I would like to thank again Eden for helping me write the questions, and for being supportive. Enjoy the rest of the story!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now I would like to give some Shout Outz! If you don't see your name I'm sorry, but I do appreciate you reviewing! 

**XP-DarkAngel:** Thanks for reviewing, I will have some Miroku, Sango fluff in there later, I also can't tell you if Kagome, and Inuyasha are going to get married, it's a surprise! 

**Ice Dagger:** I know it's cute that they love each other even after all these years. 

**Menchi-Pie:** Aww that's so sweet you've fallen in love with my story, thanks for being a supportive reader and reviewer and I promise to update really soon. 

**Whoobonhooaglo:** I'm really glad you gave my story a chance, and changed your opinion about it! 

**Higurashi Kagome:** Thank you so much for your comments, don't worry I'm not mad because you couldn't have reviewed earlier, I'm still touched that you really like it. Thanks again. 

I would like to say a huge thank you to: 

**Rose, Yume Lullaby, Laura-chan, Inugirl, tOkU-cHaN, Miss Coolio, chiiiiiiii, Kagura, MOONIEK, Love4story, Saiai Sakura, luckyducky7too, Mystic Ice, paui, CTRNikkiM, Reggie, Ziana, utsukushi, FluffyWolfy, duatbunny690, Ditto (Kouga isn't a hit man he's just a kidnapper), kiya1821, katsumi, babe-galanime, mysteriouse Ramen, Kagome-chan64, Alika, MarsMoonStar, CorruptedAngel, joyce, Lauren, Arika, lindy*girl, Nankinmai, crew_hanyou, acidic green, Kitten Kisses,Kelly, alex, Hanamaru285, utsukushi, Ziana, Yarou Youkai, Sessemaru, NBKitty,**

**This special thank you is to, my beta reader Eden, for being a great friend, and for giving me inspiration to create this story. She is the best, and no matter how many times I say it she's an awesome writer her self. E-mail me for her story address.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's all for now, Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe 


	8. Beach Home

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Inuyasha, but I can always wish though!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No more tears alright, lets go for a walk on the beach, it'll clear our minds." Inuyasha paid the tab, and took hold of Kagome's hand, and led her down the beach. The sounds of the waves crashing against the dry beach put the couple at ease. Inuyasha and Kagome walked for what seems hours, was only minutes, they wished that they could stay in this peaceful bliss for all eternity. Kagome sighed as she glanced above her, the dark blanket that was covered in its many diamonds, brought a smile to her face, she felt so tired, leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as they walked. 'She looks as peaceful, as the ocean when the sun rises.' 

Inuyasha thought and stopped. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked stifling a sneaky yawn. "Climb onto my back Kagome, that way you can rest." He kneeled before her, and allowed her to climb on his back. 'She's so light, and her scent is driving me wild, but for her I will hold off, for how long before my instincts take over.' Inuyasha felt her grip on his shoulders slack a bit, "Kagome hold on a bit tighter or you'll fall off." But Kagome wasn't listening she was fast asleep on Inuyasha's back. 'She needs some rest, and I'll be damned if I let her go back to that hellhole she lives in.' 

"Mmm…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepy, and yawned. "Go back to sleep Kagome, I'll take you home." Kagome pushed herself off his back, "Where are we, are we even near the restaurant?" Inuyasha spun Kagome around to face him "We are at least 2 miles from the restaurant, don't worry though I have something I want to show you." He gathered her in his arms, and sped away down the beach. A few moments later he came upon a beautiful beach house secluded from the city or any humans. "Well my sweet Kagome what do you think?" 

Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers, the hut was at least two stories tall, the outside build looked as if it were made of pearl or ivory, the glass in the many windows were made of diamonds by the way they sparkled even in the darkness of the night. "Inu…Inuyasha how, where did you?" Inuyasha smiled and placed a finger on her lips to prevent her from speaking. "I made this house for you, and I to live in." Her mouth dropped open, and she felt her legs give out; she was soon in the arms of Inuyasha. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Entering through the beautiful, French doors he carried the passed out Kagome to the upstairs loft, which he made into a master bedroom. 'She looks so peaceful, I never meant for her to faint though.' Inuyasha frowned at himself. Laying her gently on the silken sheet in the cherry wood bed, he ran his hand through her hair, and smiled. 'She's not going anywhere tonight, except closer to me.' He grinned at the thought and laid down next to her, as soon as he rested his head on the pillow, Kagome instinctively snuggled closer to him. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her closer to him, and placed his head on top of hers and fell into a deep slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning Kagome opened an eye, to see a sleeping Inuyasha by her side, and holding her close to his body. She looked around the room the best she could without moving out of his embrace. 'This place is so beautiful, and he made it for us, to live in, I think I like that idea.' She grinned and placed a hand on his cheek; she softly caressed it with a grin on her face. "Do you always fondle men when they sleep or do I have the pleasure of being the first." Inuyasha said with his eyes shut, Kagome jumped a bit, she didn't expect him to be away. "Your awake!" She whispered, it was more of a statement then question. He chuckled lightly then opened his golden eyes to look at his newfound treasure. 

"I wasn't before, but I awoke when I felt something warm caress my cheek." Blushing Kagome tried to break free of the grip he had on her. Inuyasha let out a growl of playfulness, and tightened his grip around her, and brought her closer to his body. "Where do you think your going?" He asked cheerfully, nuzzling her neck. "Inuyasha we have work today, it's only Wednesday, and were probably late." She explained looking around for a clock. "Sorry to disappoint you my sweet Kagome, but we don't have work today." Kagome looked at him more puzzled then ever. "What the hell are you talking about Inu…" Inuyasha stopped Kagome by capturing her lips, in a passionate kiss. 

"You are sick today with the 48 hour stomach flu, it must have been that steak at the restaurant last night." He said with a hint of amusement, "I had to go out of town, early this morning to see a client, and won't be back in the office for a couple days." Kagome felt more puzzled then she was a few moments ago, but then it kicked in. "Your such a fuckin, liar Inuyasha." She kissed him quickly "But you're a good fuckin liar." She said with a smile, and rested her head on his chest. "Now Kagome, you should watch your mouth, it isn't polite for a lady to swear." His eyes danced with amuse what happened to my sweet innocent Kagome, who would do a thing wrong?" Kagome pushed away from the warmth, and sat up 

"She grew up." Inuyasha sat up, and wrapped his arms around her, he put his head on top on hers inhaling her intoxicating scent. 'She smells so good, my plan has worked out for the best.' Grinning to himself he placed a kiss on the nap of her neck and reluctantly released her. "Come on you must be hungry, if you want to freshen up the bathroom is down stairs to the left." Inuyasha started towards the door, he turned towards her still in bed "I'm glad you like the house Kagome." He left and walked towards the kitchen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kagome took Inuyasha's advice and got up, and went to freshen up. As she entered the room she wasn't surprised to see that the bathroom was nothing less then luxurious. The floors were of a beautiful cream marble; in the corner there was a built in Jacuzzi tub surrounded by the marble. To her left there was a walk in shower with jet sprays; of course there was a toilet. She walked near the sink and ran her hand over the smooth granite countertop. 'He must have paid a fortune to have this house built, but why did he build it for us, we were reunited only yesterday.' 

Kagome washed her face, and explored the huge bathroom, to find a walk in closet; it held most of Inuyasha's business suits. Flipping on the light she found some stairs leading directly up to the bedroom closet. 'He thinks of everything, that must be why I've stayed in love with him for this long. Smiling she finished up in the bathroom, and walked out to find Inuyasha sitting at the dinning room table with his laptop, and a cup of coffee, searching for something. Hearing Kagome's footsteps he quickly shut off the laptop, and got up. "So does the bathroom meet your approval?" He grinned broadly; she walked to him with a smile, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Kagome let a small giggle lose before frowning at him. "Kag what's with the frown?" She sighed and sat down "Inuyasha, you said you built this house for us, how did you know that I wou…" "I knew you would be with me one day." Inuyasha cut her off quickly "Whenever it seemed impossible that I would never find you, or the police would find a little girls body, I somehow knew in the back of my mind you were out there." He sat down in front of her and took her hands into his and gazed into her beautiful gray-blue eyes. "That day, 13 years ago, I visited your shrine to give an answer to your mother." Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it loose slowly. 

"When you were born our parents, immediately betrothed us together, at first I was dead set against it…" Kagome's heart rate started to speed up, and Inuyasha could hear it. "But when I saw you for the first time, and held you in my arms, I was honored to be betrothed to a beauty as yourself." Kagome's eyes filled with tears, but Inuyasha didn't stop speaking "As you grew I grew a fondness for you, first it was sort of a father-daughter fondness." 

"Then it turned into a minor crush, I didn't know my feelings for you at the time, when Kouga took you from me, 13 years ago, he also stole a piece of my heart, but it was then I knew I loved you more then anything." At this time Kagome couldn't stop crying and launched herself into his chest "Shh…Kagome, it's alright we're together now, I promise no one will take you away again." He whispered into her ear while rubbing small circles on her back. 

When she finally calmed down, Inuyasha looked down at the woman, that he has loved for so long and gave her a kiss on the side of her temple. Kagome was in a dazed state, the tears took a lot out of her and she was just emotionally drained. Her head was leaned against Inu's chest, listening to his heart beat a rhythm that, made her slowly fall asleep. Listening to her breathing and determining that she was indeed asleep, he gathered the young woman into his arms and carried her back to their bedroom, and placed her in the bed. He slowly slid in bed next to her, and pulled her body near his, he wished that he never made her cry, but she had to know his true feelings for her. 

He stayed awake watching his beauty sleep in his arms 'This feels so right, even though I'm doing everything in my power from taking her.' Inuyasha continued to rub her back, as she slept, he inhaled her scent continuously trying to block out the fact that she was in heat, and his need was so great. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, for her sake he got off the bed and went somewhere to relive him self of the desires that he was holding onto. After he was done, Inuyasha thought it best to stay away from Kagome when she was asleep for now. He opened up his laptop, and opened the webpage he was currently searching earlier. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kagome started to stir around mid afternoon. 'I feel so drained, wait where's Inu please don't tell me he left me here by myself!' The raven-haired woman thought frantically, it was until she heard typing coming from down stairs did she know that, he didn't leave her. Standing her legs wobbled a bit, but she managed to stay standing by using the wall for support. As she made her way down the stairs, she saw Inuyasha at the kitchen dinning table, typing quickly on his laptop, and drinking his coffee. 

She smiled faintly and made her way over to him slowly, just as she reached him he turned off his laptop quickly, and turned to face her with a smile. "How are you feeling Kag?" Brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "I feel a little weak, but I'll survive." Inuyasha pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "So how far away are we from civilization!" She said amusingly, he chuckled a bit. 

"We're at least 5 miles from the nearest store." Kagome's eyes widened a bit before speaking "Why so far away?" "This is our private home, away from everyone, I don't need neighboring children to come knocking on my door, and disturbing us." A twinkle of mischief entered his eyes. Kagome laughed a bit, knowing what he meant. 

"You must be hungry, or at least dehydrated." Inuyasha stood and walked into the kitchen to get her some water. "Kagbabe, what do you feel like eating, you need to get your strength up." Kagome drank her water with almost one gulp. "Kagbabe?" She asked, looking at him in the kitchen. "Yeah, you don't like it?" He smirked knowingly, she giggled a bit, and summoned strength, to stand. She walked over to him with an sexy smirk, swaying her hips back and fourth, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said "I think it suits me, Ko-Inu." She planted a sweet kiss on his lips, and giggled at his old nickname his mother used to call him. 

"I'm hardly a puppy anymore." He growled lowly nipping at her neck. "Hey I thought you were making me some food here buster, get to it." Kagome said the best she could without giggling. "Mmm…I was but you taste better then any food." She practically melted into his body as he nipped and sucked on her neck. "You know that's going to leave a hickey, now don't you?" He chuckled licking that same spot one last time. "I'm just trying to remember where I'm going to mark you." 

He reluctantly pulled out of her embrace, and walked over to the refrigerator. "So what will it be my beautiful, adorable Kagome?" Kagome after hearing these words blushed furiously. "Will it be Steak a'la Moo, or Chicken a'la Quack?" Kagome busted into a fit of giggles, after hearing the names of the so-called meals. "What ever chef Inu wants to prepare for us." 

She sighed contently leaning against the middle island. 'I could really get use to living here with him, it's so obvious that he loves me, but how do I feel about him.' She looked over to the Inuyoukai who was starting to prepare the steaks. 'I know in my heart I love him, but do I really want to take the chance again, and risk my heart being broken again.' She smiled at him, and then looked at the house, she already knew her mind was made up. 'I love him, no matter what I say, it's in my heart, and always has been and always will be.' 

"Inuyasha, you know I have to go home soon for fresh clothing, and some other necessities." Inuyasha looked up from the steak he was preparing, and smiled broadly at her. "Sorry babe, but your not leaving." Kagome felt anger start to rise within her. "Well what the hell am I going to wear, and I need to brush my teeth every now and then, and I like to at least have another pair of underwear, wearing underwear more then one day is just gross in my book." She huffed at him; he looked at her and busted out laughing at her. "And what is so god damn funny." She yelled at him, "Kagome, I'm sorry honey, come here baby." He opened his arms and she reluctantly walked in them pouting, he hugged her, but she didn't hug back, she just kept her arms crossed in front of her chest. He kissed her temple, and then nuzzled her neck, and then he whispered into her ear "Follow me, my dearest Kagome." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He took her hand and led her upstairs into the loft bedroom; her heartbeat was beating rapidly, for not knowing what he was thinking. 'Kami please don't let him, do what I think he's going to do.' Inuyasha smelt the change in her scent; there were waves of fears coming off of her. He stopped and turned towards her "Kagome, why are you afraid?" He asked in a concerned way, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's just that well, I don't know." She sighed feeling defeated, Inuyasha started to catch on what she was afraid of. "Kagome, you should know that I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do." Looking up at him with tears in her eyes "I thought I told you no more tears, when you cry it makes me feel like I've hurt you, or couldn't protect you." He brought her in for a deep hug, they stood there for what seem like hours, but really only moments. 

"Now please place your trust in me, and follow me, there is something that I forgot to show you earlier." He took her by the hand once again and opened the upstairs closet, inside to the right there was organized men's clothing of all sorts, but to the left, was several pairs of woman's pants, her style in different colors, also there was different types of sweaters, t-shirts, and a couple business suits, from the designer label, they cost a pretty penny. "Inuyasha I don't know what to say, I…wait a minute, what am I suppose to wear underneath?" She asked with flames in her eyes, 'If he thinks I'm going to go commode he's got another thing coming, but still I'm grateful that he thought enough of me to purchase such fine clothing. 

She glared daggers from her eyes at him, letting out a small chuckle, and let her fume for a couple moments before gesturing to a stack of white, built in drawers in the center. Kagome opened the drawers and found, underwear, bras, stockings, socks, ext. that she normally wore in the colors she wore. "How did you know my sizes, wait do I really want to know?" He chuckled before kissing her on the cheek gently. "I have my ways, my sweet Kagome." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine, before she pushed him away. "Your ways meaning you broke into my apartment, and observed my clothing, and interests, correct me if I'm wrong." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and looked at him with a frown. 

"Gorgeous, determined, and intelligent, somehow I knew you would figure it out." She smirked at him slightly, before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled him in door a deep kiss, when she pulled her head away from him, she and he were both gasping for air. "That's my thank you to you for your consideration, but if you ever do something like that again, I'll make sure to punish you." He chuckled and reached behind her to give her behind a little squeeze, and leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder. "I can hardly wait." He whispered in a husky voice, sending shivers up her spine. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, taking in his body heat. "Inuyasha as much as I love standing here in your arms, but I am hungry, and would like to eat sometime today." 

Looking down at the woman who he loved with all his heart, he released her from his grasp reluctantly. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour, you can change or do what ever you like." He smiled cupping her face with his left hand. "Inuyasha, when will we be going back?" He looked at her for a view moments with a hurt face 'She doesn't want to be here?' Was the first thing that came to his mind. As to almost reading his mind she smiled a bit and said, "Silly puppy, of course I want to be here with you, it's just if no one has heard or seen me around for a few days, they'll start to worry, and who knows what they'll do." She said fearfully grasping onto his shirt and burring her head in his chest. 

He smiled and stroked her long raven black hair, then tilted her head to look at him "My dear Kagome, if you wish we shall go into town tomorrow, tonight I want you here with me, in our house." He said gently kissing her lips, and inhaling her intoxicating scent, 'I better get out of this closet before I end up claiming her here, and now.' He panicked, trying not to let anything on. "Well we better get out of this closet Kag, and before you even ask about toothbrushes, and makeup it's already down stairs still in it's boxes let me know which kinds you like, that way I'll give the one's you don't like to Kagura, she collects makeup, feathers, and all that kind of creepy shit." A puzzled, almost scared face appeared on Kagome's face. "What the fuck, are you physic or something?" He laughed at her usage of words "I know you to well even after 13 years, I'll see ya in a ½ hour." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Stepping out of the closet, he took a deep breath of fresh air. 'That woman is going to drive me crazy with her scent.' He sighed deeply making his way downstairs and continued to prepare their dinner. Hearing the shower turn on in the next room aroused him further, knowing that she was nude, in heat and the only thing separating them is a door and 4 walls. 'Kami how I want her, she will be mine in time, but for now I'm going to have to grin-and-bear it.' He thought to himself pouring the sauce over the fresh meat. 

'Maybe I will sleep on the couch tonight, I don't think I can trust myself not to take her during the night.' "Damn hormones, and sensitive nose." He mumbled, the water in the other room suddenly turned off, he heard her with his sensitive ears, every step she took, every move she made. 'I would never harm her, that's why I must separate myself from her tonight, and tomorrow.' 

Checking on the steaks, Inuyasha seemed to be in deep thought, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about that Inu-honey," Kagome giggled, she brushed his bangs out of his face and planted a firm kiss on his forehead. "Mmm the steaks smell great, since when did you become a great cook?" Wrapping an arm around her, he smiled down at her, "When mom was killed, Sess and I had to fend for ourselves, so I took a cooking class, and found to be great at it, so I took as many classes as possible, and soon became a chef." He said proudly, "Wow a lawyer, and a chef, you really have been busy." 'Not busy enough,' he grinned with all the perverted thoughts flowing through his mind. "Inu I was wondering something, did you know that all the clothes you bought me are a size bigger then they should be?" 

He chuckled getting two wine glasses down, "I have my reasons, and don't even go there about me thinking your fat because your not." Kagome blushed a bit, and walked over to him to thank him, and give him a peck on the cheek. "Would you care for some wine Kag?" He asked, taking his arm away from her. "Sure, not to much though, I'm not a big drinker." He chuckled a bit looking at the amazing woman, standing before him, in the house that he built for her. 

"What the hell is so god damn funny?" She nearly shouted placing her hands on her hips. 'Man I hope she doesn't go through mood swings like this every heat.' He gulped nervously "I'm sorry babe, I find it amusing as well because, I'm not a big drinker as well." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry for snapping Inu, the stress is really getting to me." Placing a kiss upon her head he thought to himself 'I wish that was the only thing getting to me.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kagome's scent suddenly spiked higher, and Inuyasha knew it. Fighting off a groan 'I've got to tell her, either that or I must leave.' He unwrapped Kagome's arms and led her into the living room, and made her sit on the beautiful leather couch. "Kagome we have to talk, I'm going to go crazy if I don't say get this out in the open." Kagome's eyes shut quickly trying to fight off the tears, which were forming. 'Oh kami please don't let, him say that this is only a bet, or something like that.' Smelling saltiness in the air he realized Kagome, was trying to hide her crying.' Sitting down next to her he spoke softly, "Kagome don't cry, there is no need." She was repeating something under her breath, it was hard for him to hear, but it sounded like "please don't" 

"Kagome, what's wrong, you have to talk to me." He took a hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Please Inuyasha, don't break my heart, and say that this was some kind of bet." He face turned red in angry, he nearly shouted at her. "How could you think that, of me Kagome?" He quickly regained his composure. "Kagome, look at me." She looked into his golden eyes; she felt that they could see her soul. "Must I remind you that I love you no matter what, I'm not going to break your heart." Deeply holding in a sigh "I wanted to tell you that, you're in heat, and that it's driving me nuts, that's why I've been acting so weird lately around you." 

She looked at him, her eyes held shock to them. "I'm sorry, Kagome you deserved to know, that's another reason why your going through these mood swings like you are." She dried her tears using the sleeve from one of the sweaters Inu bought for her. "Maybe it isn't a good idea for both of us to be here, so I was thinking after dinner I take you back to your apartment." She suddenly launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, please don't leave me." She sobbed into his hair, "Shhh Kagome it's alright, I just don't want you to get hurt, I've been fighting off my instincts all day, and it's getting harder to fight them. Pulling away from him she smiled slightly at him cupping his cheek she looked deeply into his golden eyes. "Then stop fighting." She said smiling, her beautiful blue-grey eyes no longer held sadness and despair, and they held lust and longing. 

He couldn't believe it, his Kagome, said yes before he even asked her. "Kagome, are you sure, because if your not I cou…" Kagome cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss. "Let's go eat dinner Inuyasha, we can have dessert afterwards." She took a hold of his hand and led him into the kitchen." He took the steaks out of the oven, and served them with a crisp garden salad. As they sat down to eat something was bothering Inuyasha, and Kagome could sense it. 

"Inu what's the matter?" He sighed taking a bite out of his steak, he finished chewing before he spoke "Kagome, when, we… well you know." A blush crept upon his face even though he fought to keep it off. "Yes go on." Kagome pressed him to continue, "Demons call it mating, it's sort of a marriage ceremony, when Inuyoukai mate, it's for life, do you get what I'm trying to say?" She smiled a bit "Yes, I do but why does this concern you?" She placed her fork on her plate and moved into a closer seat. "Do you want to mate with me, or are you having second thoughts, please talk to me Inu." She pleaded; he smiled "Of course I want to mate with you, I just wanted to let you know that there is no turning back." She gave him a sexy smile, and got up "Come on you silly puppy, let's go." She took his hand and led him upstairs into the bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: HA I'm so evil I left a cliffy just to annoy you! I'm just kidding you know that. Next chapter will be a lemon, so for you minors out there you might want to skip the next chapter. Sorry if I made Kagome sound a little angry in this chapter, for you women out there, you know the mood swings we go through when its our time, and Kagome is no exception. Lol! Thank you to all my reviewers out there. Like I said before I'm so happy that you send me e-mails, ask me questions, which I'm more then happy to answer. Also thank you to all of you who've reviewed, that means so much to me and gives me more inspiration to keep on writing. Like always a very special thanks to Eden my beta reader, who inspired the ideas for this story. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~Shell


	9. Claiming Kagome Lemon

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: It's the ninth chapter, if I don't own Inuyasha now I'll never own him!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS, ADULT CONTENT ALL MINORS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD LEAVE, OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY IF A MINOR SHOULD VIEW THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER! ~SHELLBABE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She gave him a sexy smile, and got up "Come on you silly puppy, let's go." She took his hand and led him upstairs into the bedroom. Walking up what seemed like endless stairs, Kagome's mind was spinning so fast she nearly fell.'I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I love him and I know for sure that he loves me.' She giggled quietly to herself, as they finally reached the top of the steps, and led him towards the bed. Just as they arrived there Inuyasha spun Kagome around and caught her in her arms. "Kagome, are you sure about this?" He looked into her eyes to see if she would lie to him. Gently pushing herself away from him "You don't want to?" It was more of a statement then question; Kagome was fighting off the tears that were starting to sting her eyes. "I'll be downstairs cleaning up if you need me." She mumbled quickly as she passed him and headed towards the stairs. Before she could reach the first step, two strong arms picked her up. "I do want you, very much indeed, but I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for." A husky voice whispered into her ears, sending shivers up her spine. 

She shifted her weight in his arms to face him; he leaned his head down towards hers and captured her lips. 'Oh Kami his kiss, is making my head spin.' She wrapped her arms around his neck in hope of deepen the kiss a bit. "Open for me Kagome," he growled sexy, and she complied. Inuyasha took this opportunity to slide his tongue in to explore every crevasse in her mouth. He was quite surprised when he found her tongue starting to tug at his own, and they began a war of who would dominate. Kagome didn't notice as Inuyasha started to move towards the bed. They finally broke the kiss, leaving both of them breathless, literally. Gently he slid her onto the silken sheets of their bed, staring deep into her eyes, he nuzzled, and licked her neck earning a moan from her. He soon joined her on the bed, tugging at her shirt, which was soon on the ground, she moved her hands down his chest, and removed his shirt. 'What a body he has, six pack, well toned muscles, but yet not to bulky, and he's all mine.' She smiled leaning up, and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, his hands snuck down to the zipper of her skirt and quickly discarded it onto the floor next to their shirts. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her hands to wonder over his body, memorizing every indent, bump, and muscle along the way. She was very pleased to find his muscles relaxed under her touch. 

'I wonder what he would do if I…' She quickly thought before moving her hand downwards and cupped him through his pants. "Oh Kagome," he panted wanting more skin contact with her. "Stay still my love," he whispered, and rose his hand high into the air then brought it down. Kagome let out a shriek but noticed the bra and underwear that she was wearing were in shreds around her, and that she was bare to his heated gaze. He smirked cocky at her for a few moments, taking in her beautiful body 'She's so gorgeous, I'm proud to have a mate like her.' He thought and bent down to capture her mouth once more, she let a small moan surface, and it excited him further. Planting butterfly kisses along her jaw line, down her neckline, and onto her chest. Dragging a clawed hand over one of her nipples he was pleased to find that it hardened at his touch. Taking it nipple into his mouth, he suckeled on it like a baby would, trying to get the last of it's mothers milk, while he did this his other hand massaged the other breast. Noticing her breaths were coming out in pants, his tongue flicked over the hardened nipple more, he earned a moan from Kagome, who was gripping onto his hair with a death grip. After he was satisfied with that nipple he attacked the other in giving it the same treatment, he was enjoying the noises she made, and the pleasure that he was giving her, he was completely surprised when she flipped them over and captured his hands with a hidden rope that she placed under the pillow when he wasn't looking. 

"Kagome what are yo…" She placed a finger to his mouth "It's not fair Inuyasha, you get to see all of me, but yet I haven't seen any of you." She said drawing lazy circles on his chest. "Kagome untie me now, I have to touch you." She giggled a bit "Down boy, you will get your chance eventually." He struggled to break the rope, which made her laugh even more "Don't even try it, I learned how to tied ropes that not even a demon such as yourself can break it." He looked at her with fire in his eyes, 'Damn bitch, when I get out of these ropes, I'll make her pay so much that tomorrow she won't be able to walk straight. He thought with an evil smirk, Kagome of course noticed this "What ever your thinking buster get it out of your head." She scolded with a smile. "Please Kagome let me feel you." He begged, she smiled even more, and undid his pants; she slid them down his legs dragging her well-manicured fingernails lightly, making him desire her even more. "So my Ko-Inu doesn't believe in wearing underwear?" She asked in surprised, "They're too confining for something as wild as I, now untie me NOW!" He said trying to break the ropes even more then before. "Try to be a good, boy and enjoy this, you'll get your chance later." he smirked at her, and then tried to capture her by flipping them, but she knew better and moved quickly, poor Inuyasha landed on the carpeted floor. 

"Inu what am I going to do with you?" She asked sighing, and helped him onto the bed. "Just relax Inuyasha, let me show you how you make me feel." She whispered planting kissed upon his chest. He sighed deeply and nodded his head, 'I let her do what ever the hell she wants to me, for now, but when these ropes are gone, she will wish she never took them off.' Kagome lowered her head to his length, she licked the very tip teasing him then she trailed her tongue up and down before fully taking his cock into her mouth. She bobbed up and down sucking it and swirling her tongue over it. Inuyasha was in heaven, he started to thrust his hips, urging her to go faster but Kagome went on with her slow torment. He finally came calling her name, spilling his seed into her mouth. Kagome swallowed all off the substance with a sexy look on her face.'Kami this torment is killing me, first she becomes dominant, now she's torturing me, this bitch has a death wish, almost.' He thought frantically, but looking at her pleasuring himself. 'But she's my bitch, and I gotta love her for making an effort.' Kagome rose to plant a kiss on his lips, allowing him to taste a bit of his seed on her lips. 

When Kagome started to remove the ropes, Inuyasha smirked evilly and got ready 'Just one more knot and I'll be free, then you can start to worry, my little bitch.' Kagome finally got the last knot undone, and curled up on Inuyasha's chest much to his surprise, when she said, "Please forgive me, my Inuyasha, I know how tempting my scent is, and you need to feel my skin for reassurance." His eyes widened in surprise, he stroked her hair lovingly before speaking, "My little Kagome, don't worry about it to much it was quite enjoyable, but your actions won't go unpunished." He said quickly flipping her underneath him; he grasped her wrists to prevent her from pushing him away, and kissed her in a teasing way. Squirming underneath Inuyasha, Kagome soon found it useless to try, and move out of his grasp. "Kagome, you should always remember that I'm a youkai who usually gets even never angry, you denied me the feel of your skin, and emotions, but you did bring me pleasure, and for that I'll lessen your punishment just a bit." 

He said kissing her gently, but nipping at her bottom lip, making it swell a bit. Inuyasha lowered himself never taking his eyes off Kagome's face, and leaving a trail of kisses; when he was at her wet core, he smiled and trusted his tongue into her wet pussy getting a taste of her. "My darling you taste divine," making her blushed bright red; she also felt something warm start to pool in her lower abdomen. He continued to take long and lazy thrusts with his tongue, making her whimper in pleasure each time. 'She's close I can feel it,' Inuyasha picked up the pace while thrusting his tongue inside of her Kagome was drunk on pleasure, she came screaming his name. Inuyasha drank her till she was dry, he couldn't get enough skin contact from her, noticing that she was still high on pleasure he dragged a fang over her once more, making her come again. "INUYASHA" she screamed, her body thrashed around uncontrollably. 

He gathered the whimpering Kagome into his arms, and gently rocked her while rubbing her back waiting for her to come back to her senses. "I think your punishment has been serve, my little Kagome." He said, kissing her now swollen lips, he looked at her breast and smirked. 'The process is starting already, I'm amazed, and pleased by tomorrow morning, it should be done. When Kagome started to kiss his chest and urge him on he smiled, and laid her on her back. He placed his hand in between her legs, and she immediately moved them apart giving him full access to herself. Smirking at her actions he positioned himself, and pushed gently into her pussy, she moaned as he started, her muscles clamped down, he started to pull back when she grabbed him. 

"Don't you dare back out now you bastard." She said through clenched teeth, he kissed her and pushed deeper, and harder into her until he reached her hilt. "A perfect fit, wouldn't you say darling." Inuyasha joked; Kagome smiled, and urged him to move when she started to buck her hips against his. He moved into and out of her slowly, and she matched him thrust for thrust, hearing her moans, and her calling his name drove him to move faster within her. Inuyasha was amazed when she moaned to go harder, and he complied fully. Kagome could no longer keep up, so she allowed him to do as he pleased with her. 

Just before she came he pulled out of her, and flipped her over on her stomach positioning her. 'I should have know dog demon, dog style.' She thought smirking to herself. "Inuyasha" She weakly called, looking at him; he nuzzled her neck for reinsurance. He place a hand over her stomach, and his free hand massaging her one breast, leaning over her he nuzzled and kissed her neck in the same place earning a moan from her, "This may hurt a bit love." He whispered into her ear, and trusted in filling her to the hilt also biting and marking her in the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. "INUYASHA," she cried, grasping onto the sheets. "I'm sorry Kagome, but it's for your protection that I mark you." He licked the spot where he bit her, and nuzzled her neck trying to comfort her cries. Kagome started to move within him, he smirked and the first thing that came to his mind was 'That's my bitch.' He held her hips in place and pulled out only to slam back into her, he was soon pumping into her merciless. She came a couple moments later with a powerful orgasm, screaming his name, and the front of her collapse on the bed no longer being able to support hers or his own weight. Inuyasha quickened his pace, and he too came groaning her name as released his seed within her waiting womb, and collapsed upon her. 

Kagome was so dead tired, she allowed him to maneuver her wherever he pleased, and he ended up moving her to lay on her side, and him behind her she was slowly coming back to her senses. Inuyasha rubbed her back, and whispering incoherent things into her ear. After 10 minutes he pulled out of her which earned him a groan of protest from the woman next to him, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him, he didn't want her to move around not tonight, he didn't have to worry she was already fast asleep holding onto him like he was a lifeline. He looked at the raven haired beauty that now slept peacefully in his arms, and smiled he leaned down and kissed the mark he made upon her neck. "I love you Kagome." He whispered to here, and was answered by an incoherent mumble from his precious burden. 'You now belong to me my love, and I'll never let anything happen to you.' He thought and joined his mate, in the land of dreams and fantasies. Knowing tomorrow when he awoke, she would be there by his side. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey everyone, wow what a chapter! I would like to thank my boyfriend for writing the chapter for me, I appreciate it even though he's a Miroku but I love him anyways. Thanks to Eden my beta reader for giving me ideas, for this story, she's the best. At least this chapter I didn't leave a cliffy so no more tomatoes please. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe 


	10. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi, therefore I hold no claim to him or his cast**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun's rays peered in through the many windows of the beach out of the Inu youkai, and his new mate. The air held serenity and peace to it, birds were chirping happily as the new day started. Nothing could be heard, no noisy vehicles, rude people who cared for nothing but themselves. Yes indeed this was a paradise all its own. Inuyasha was resting soundlessly, when he was awoken by his mates scream. Dashing out of bed he ran to where the sound from his mate came. He found Kagome sobbing in the bathroom with her hands covering her face. She was wearing one of the silk robes he bought for her; he noticed it seemed to fit better this morning. "Kagome," he cautiously called out to the sobbing woman. 

"Go away Inuyasha, don't look at me." Saddened by this comment, he walked over to her, and cradled her in his strong arms. "Baby what's the matter, please talk to me Kagome." Kagome buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gently he rocked her, and she soon calmed down. "Kagome, why the tears, this is breaking my heart baby, I need you to talk to me." Kagome placed her hands upon his chest, and pushed herself gently away from him and looked into his eyes. "Why do I look like a youkai, Inuyasha?" 

It was true Kagome over night had changed into a beautiful Inu youkai. Her once blue-grey eyes had changed into a light lavender, with a hint of gold in the center. The shape had also changed; they were once round and wide, now they were almond shaped, with cat like slits in the center where the gold resided. Her hair, had grown longer and became silkier, her natural blue highlights seized to exist; they were replaced, with dark purple highlights. Her semi-tanned skin had gotten creamier, the rest of her body had filled out making her at least one size larger then she usually was. Normal human senses that she once had seemed to have tripled, hearing, smelling, and even the sense of feeling had increased. 

"Now I won't have a normal lifestyle, no more work, I can't even go to restaurants, or walk on the sidewalk in town, because of how I look." She said in a panic tone grasping onto Inuyasha's shoulders. Stroking her hair and nuzzling her neck, to calm her down Inuyasha held a smile on his lips. "Kagome stop this ranting and raving right now." Inuyasha commanded, causing a spark in her eyes, which now held fire. "What the fuck are you talking about Inuyasha, how can I stop this I have the most wonderful night of my life, I awake to find I've turned youkai, now your telling me to stop." 

He chuckled a bit, and pulled her close to him, it took Kagome a couple seconds to figure it out. "You bastard, you knew I would turn youkai, if we were to mate!" She pushed out of his grasp with a look that could kill anything. "Now it makes sense, the over sized clothing, you constantly asking if I was ready, you just never said ready for what." Tears filled her lavender eyes, as she sat across from him, on the bathroom floor. "I only want to know one thing Inu, and please tell the truth." Inuyasha sat up and looked directly at her to show he was listening. "Why, why didn't you tell me that once we mated, I would turn youkai?' He had the look of sorrow in his eyes, but crawled over to her, and carefully took her into his arms. "I'm sorry Kagome, your right I should have told you." He said in a hurtful way but continued, "I didn't tell you because I was afraid, afraid that I would lose you again, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." At this point, the son of the mighty Inu youkai, the one who never showed any emotions of caring towards anyone except Kagome, allowed a rare tear trickled down his face. He quickly wiped it away, as if it were acid. 

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, and let a small smile appear on her face. "You thought if I knew I wouldn't want to be with you?" He looked at her, and started to speak but a finger went to his lips silencing him. "I'm sorry for how I reacted, I was in a panic and didn't know what to think, but even if I knew I would turn youkai I would still want to be with you." She said snuggling deep into his chest. "Looks like this will be my permanent home now, because I can't go out and be seen like this." She sighed as she heard a rumbling in his throat that sounded like a purr and immediately relaxed. "Kagome, you never allowed me to finish, did you know that Inu youkai females can change their appearance?" She looked up at him in a surprised manner. 

"Please tell me this isn't one of your jokes Inuyasha, and that you're serious." He looked deep into her eyes, and smiled broadly. "I wouldn't joke about this type of thing, how do you think my mother, and Rin were/are able to go out in public. "Rin's a youkai too; Kagome's eyes were as wide as plates. "Yeah didn't you know, her and Sesshomaru, they can't keep their fuckin hands off each other. He growled lowly, she kissed him on the lips cutting his growl to a purr. "So are you going to teach me, how to change or am I just going to have to learn on my own?" He smiled before standing up with her, and setting her on the ground. "Close your eyes picture, yourself how you want to look, and hold that feeling." Closing her eyes Kagome complied with what Inuyasha told her to. 

"Open your eyes my love." He whispered close to her ear kissing her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes, and she looked human again, except for her senses were still great. "Now to turn back into your youkai form you just relax, and release the feeling, and you will be back to your youkai self. Kagome released the feeling she had been holding, and soon became dizzy falling into Inuyasha's arms. "You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at his mate in her demon form. "Mmm, me sleepy, I take nappy now," was all she said before snuggling into his chest. He carried her bridal style up the stairs to their room, and placed her on the bed. Inuyasha joined her a draped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Inhaling her new scent, of hers and his mixed together, he was disappointed that it held no indication of a child. 'Oh well, we have plenty of time to worry about pups.' He nuzzled her neck, and inhaled her scent, and drifted off to sleep with his mate. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Kagome, and Inuyasha were awoken by a knock at their front door. "Who the hell, could that be?" Inuyasha grumbled leaving Kagome's side. He stepped into their closet and quickly put some clothes on, and stepped out noticing Kagome, starting to get up. "Kagome stay here and rest, don't come down until I tell you, it's safe." Before Kagome could protest he captured her lips, leaving her breathless, snuggling back onto the bed she tried to get some sleep. Inuyasha, quickly walked down the steps, and opened the door to find, Sesshomaru standing there with a smirk. "I figured I would find you here, little brother." Inuyasha smirked, and opened the door a bit wider to allow him to pass. Stepping in Sesshomaru inhaled the air around him, and knew he didn't have to ask what his brother had been up too. "So Sess, what can I do for you, cause since you can see, or smell, I'm pretty busy." Inuyasha asked arrogantly. 

"Relax Inuyasha, I don't plan to stay very long." Taking a seat on the leather couch, in the living room, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look, which told him to take a seat. "This arrived at the office for you, today, I thought it might be important." Handing Inuyasha a box with brown paper covering it, Inuyasha smirked at his older brother. "Thanks Sess I appreciate it you bringing this to me, by the way how is Rin?" Sending a knowing smirk towards his brother. "She still doesn't know yet, I figured let her find out for herself rather I tell her." Inuyasha chuckled, "If you don't tell her soon then you better find another place to stay, because she'll lock your ass out of the house." Sesshomaru's grin faded and the usual mask covered his face. 

"How did Kagome take the news?" Inuyasha's expression told all. "Let me guess you didn't tell her that she would become youkai." Letting out a low growl towards his brother, "I couldn't afford to lose her again, it nearly killed me the first time." "I told you we would get her back Inu, but it seems she found her way back to you." Sesshomaru said walking towards the door. "So does she look like mother, or does she portray fathers side." Inuyasha smirked, and gestured for him to have a seat. "Kagome sweetheart, could you come down here for a second." He called out; a few moments later she appeared in her human form at the top of the stairs. "What is it Inuyasha, this had better be good I was having a great dream, oh hello there Sesshomaru." Kagome said nervously, tightening the top of her robe. "Kagome, honey could you please turn back into your youkai form?" Puzzled by this, she complied to his wish after relaxing she was back to normal. Sesshomaru's eyes widened enormously as he looked at her. "She looks like mother, almost a complete copy only Kagome here, has some different features, and is by far lovelier." Kagome blushed a bit, before walking down the stairs into her mates waiting arms. 

"Don't worry about work you two, I've got it covered." Sesshomaru smirked at the couple, "I'll tell Rin the great news, I'm sure her and Kagome will have some things to talk about." Opening the door, he turned and looked at the couple, "See you Monday, and Inuyasha just a warning keep an eye on your mate." He called out before shutting the door, and walking towards his and Rin's home. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a puzzled look. "I have no clue sweetheart, come on let's go back to bed." He kissed her temple and led her back upstairs to their room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha awoke to find something warm next to him; he smiled at his mate next to him, exhausted from their activities hours ago. Placing a kiss on her temple he slid out of bed, pulling on a robe he walked down stairs and spotted the package that Sesshomaru had brought him. 'Good old Sess, you can always rely on him, except when he's with Rin." He chuckled lightly and picked up the box and placed it in his desk drawer in the study. Looking at the clock on the wall, which read **4:00.** He walked back upstairs, and looked at the sleeping Kagome. 'She looks so peaceful, I hate having to wake her, but she was right she does need to go back into town so no one thinks something has happened to her.' He sat next to her, he shook her softly to wake her up, but she ended up turning over mumbling something about green pizza. 'They dream about the craziest of things.' He thought, 

"Kagome come on time to wake up," He shook her harder, she slit one of her lavender eyes opened before closing it, and drifting back to sleep. 'This may be a problem when we start for work, on Monday.' He thought quickly before coming up with an idea. Leaning down he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, a few moments later she returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "About time you've woken up," she groaned trying to get up. "How long was I asleep?" She asked rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up. "Mmm I would say about a few hours." 

Offering her a hand out of bed, "Come on lets shower, and get ready." Stretching she looked at him and raised an elegant eyebrow. "For what, Inu-honey." He looked at her and smirked, "You did want to go into town today didn't you?" Smiling she wrapped her arms around his waist, and gave him a quick kiss. "Yep, race ya down stairs, lover." She called getting a head start for the bathroom. 'Crazy bitch, she's taking the long route.' He thought, racing through the closet, and down the stairs into the bathroom, only to catch the speeding Kagome in his arms. "Beat ya, lover." He spoke as she did to him, placing a kiss upon her lips. 

The couple quickly showered, and they actually behaved themselves, knowing if they didn't they wouldn't be out of the shower for another hour. Exiting, Inuyasha told Kagome not move, he walked over to the linen closet, and got a couple of towels out. Wrapping a towel around his bottom half, he walked over to the still standing Kagome, and ran the fluffy towel around her arms gently drying the drops of water on her. He then lowered himself to dry each leg, and working his way up to her inner thighs earning, a low moan from her. He finished by drying her torso, and kissing her quickly on the lips. "Have a seat, KagBabe," He gestured towards a beautiful whickered chair, with seashell-designed cushions. She sat down upon the chair, and quietly sighed. Stepping behind her Inuyasha towel dried her hair quickly; after he was finished he threw the towel to the ground and got a comb, and gently worked it through her raven black tresses. Looking down at his mate, Inuyasha smiled at the relaxed look on Kagome's face."You look like you enjoyed that, mate." He said with a hint of amusement, giggling softly she placed her hand upon his own. "I'll be upstairs getting ready," she whispered kissing his cheek as she passed him. After he finished drying himself off, and combing out the snarls and tangles in his own hair, he made his way up the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About a half hour later, the couple was ready to leave the safety of their beach home. Stepping outside, Kagome gasped at the beautiful beach a round her. Inuyasha chuckled before encircling him arms around her waist and nipped at her neck. "What do you think of the neighborhood, my mate?" She smiled and turned towards him planting a kiss on his lips. "I think it's wonderful, mate." She sighed snuggling into the crook of his neck. "The best part is Sess's and Rin's home is just a couple miles east of here." He said nuzzling her cheek. "Well lets get going, I want to be back here soon." Kagome said with a hint of impatience. He chuckled softly before gathering her in his arms bridal style. "Shouldn't you change your look my dear?" Noticing she was still in her youkai form, she let out a small giggle, and changed into her old self. "Thanks, I don't even want to know what my neighbors would say if they caught me like this." Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder. "Hold on tight Kag, it's going to be quick trip." He said gripping onto his mate; Inuyasha sped down the beach heading for the destined location. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey everyone, another chapter done. I know it's a little boring all these WAFF going on. Sorry for having Kagome go out of control at the beginning but if you woke up and found you were a youkai, and your mate knew about it, would you be a little pissed as well. Anyways-special thanks to Eden and SangoChan my beta readers, and Nick (lol) my boyfriend for being a great inspiration to me, and I'll try to juice up the on coming chapters up a little ok! Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe 


	11. A night out with Inu

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

******11 chapters and counting you should know by now that I don't own him or his peeps!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Inuyasha ran down the sandy beach he looked upon the woman he had taken as his lifelong mate. 'She looks so happy, content, and beautiful tonight, I wonder what she's thinking about.' Kagome peered at her mate who was holding her with a gentle but yet strong hold and smiled towards him, before she snuggled her head deep into his chest and closed her eyes enjoying the warm feeling she was receiving from him. 'He feels so warm, and cozy almost like a giant teddy bear, make that a big, fluffy, white, dog demon teddy bear.' She giggled to herself picturing him as one of those giant teddy bears in toyshops, which children love to hug and never want to let go. Hearing Kagome giggled a bit he looked at the beautiful woman he was carrying, and noticed she almost had sparkles in her eyes along with a huge amount of love, and happiness. 

Allowing a rare but gentle smile claim his face Inuyasha slowed to a walking pace and soon stopped, and set Kagome upon the warm sand. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with puzzlement and worry before asking, "Inu-honey why in the world are we stopping here, don't we have a couple more miles to go before we reach civilization?" Taking a hold of one of her tiny hands, he directed her towards what looked like a small dock, turning he looked towards something with the look of happiness and excitement. Following his gaze towards the cliffs Kagome's eyes widened as she gaped at the huge mansion that stood upon the strong cliffs before her. "What do you think about the house Kagome, would you like to live here?" Inuyasha asked wrapping a strong arm around her waist, ready to support her if she were to faint from the surprise. "Inuyasha is that where we will, that's our…" Kagome couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling at that particular moment only that she became dizzy and grasped onto his shoulder to keep from falling. "Our house, palace, château in the city my lovely Kagome?" He spoke with amusement in his voice and his eyes shining brightly, gently Inuyasha gathered her into his arms bridle style just as her legs were about to give way. 

Raising her head to get a better view of the giant mansion that stood tall and proud, Kagome managed to gather some of her energy to speak, "It's very beautiful Inuyasha and totally amazing, but I thought we already had a home which is wonderful by the way." Inuyasha chuckled under his breath and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek before speaking, "Of course we do darling but we can't raise our pups in a small hut like that, youkai pups need plenty of room to move around." Kagome looked at him for a moment with wide eyes but then turned her attention away from her mate, and back towards the beautiful mansion that stood in front of them. "This is our family house where we can raise our pups and do things as a family, but our little hut down by the beach is only for us to get away from people, being parents, work and so we can get a little alone time." 

Kagome hadn't said anything the whole time while Inuyasha talked, nor did she speak when he finished, which worried Inuyasha greatly about her, he had hoped she wasn't in shock, or angry with him about springing this upon her; she just kept on staring at the mansion with wide eyes and her arms still wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's neck. "Kagome are you alright sweetheart, you don't look very well, is there something wrong, honey please talk to me I need to know if there is something wrong so I can fix it?" He asked tenderly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, he held her close to his chest cradling her tiny body, Kagome placed her head upon his shoulder before she spoke to him, "Your right Inu honey, such a small place won't do for our children, especially if they're anything like their father." 

Once Kagome was able to stand, Inuyasha placed her upon the sand, he then took her hand and led her up a stoned pathway that led to a large balcony patio. The scenery around the walk way was as beautiful as a Japanese garden each flower, plant, or tree seemed to have a certain purpose and specific reason to be in the garden. Once they arrived at the large balcony, Kagome walked over to the banister and looked at the breath taking view, she was amazed at the gorgeous view of the sun setting along the horizon. Feeling a warm breathe upon the back of her neck and strong warm arms that encircled her waist, Kagome automatically knew it was her mate and leaned into his embrace. "I'm really glad you like it here Kagome, it meant a great deal to me that you would like to live here in this mansion, I know you like the beach home very much but maybe you can like this home just as much." He whispered sensually into her ear, sending shivers of pleasure spiraling down her spin causing her to even more lean into his strong embrace. They stood in each other's loving embrace for what seemed like eternity, watching the beautiful sunset along the horizon. "Come on Kagome we better go inside or you may catch a chill, and I wouldn't want my beautiful mate getting sick," He spoke into her ear with a smile, and placed a loving kiss upon her cheek, he led her away from the patio balcony and into their giant house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking up from the many messages his servants had left him from their busy day of work, he glanced towards his mate who was looking around her new home, "So where would you like to go tonight?" Inuyasha asked her sending a drop-dead gorgeous smile towards Kagome who had taken a seat on one of the kitchen stools next to the island, and was doing her very best not to blush. "Well I do want to stop by my apartment, and gather some of my stuff, also tell the landlord that I will be moving out, so he doesn't charge me for next months rent." "I'm so relieved that you've decided to move out of that hellhole my love, it's really not the safest place in LA, plus I don't want you to get hurt by living down there even though you are now a youkai." Kagome's loving smiled turned quickly into an embarrassed frown as she allow an annoyed sigh to escape, "Inuyasha, not all of us can afford many luxurious houses like you can, some of us are happy of what we have and can afford, even." Kagome spoke in a monotype tone of voice looking at him with pain filled eyes that looked ready to shed tears down her beautiful, flawless face, Inuyasha noticing this walked over to her with his head dropped and with open arms. 

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to insult you or the people who have helped take care of you, I can be such an insensitive jerk at times, I just blurt things out without considering others feelings, and I hope to change that bad habit starting now." Kagome stood and place a tiny but gentle hand on his shoulder, the other was placed by his chin and was tipped up to look her directly in the eyes as she spoke with a calm voice. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I've been a little too emotionally sensitive and a bit aggressive this past week and it feels like it's intensified since I've became a youkai." Running his hands up and down her arms gently sending shivers up her spin, he chuckled lightly at his mate who had her eyes closed enjoying the attention he gave to her. "I'm really glad that your heats come once a week every three months or else I would be sleeping on the beach with the fish and crabs every night." Kagome buried her face in his chest, trying to hide the blush that was making its way onto her face and was enjoying the warmth and the scent that was coming from her mate, it relaxed her in a way he would never know. 

"Come on Kagome we better get going if we want to get back here as soon as possible, and it is getting pretty dark outside, if we don't leave soon we won't be able to do anything." Inuyasha took her hand and led her through, the beautiful, Old World Italian style chefs kitchen, with the entire best and latest kitchen wear everything a chef would need to create a fine meal. "Well I can see that chef Inu, has to have a kitchen with the finest utensils to work his wonders creating the perfect meal." "Do you like the country or something, the style of this kitchen and everything in it looks like a real Italian kitchen." Stopping in the middle Inuyasha looked around at the beautiful surroundings and had a look to him as if he were remembering. "Inuyasha…?" 

"When our mother passed away Sesshomaru and I left for Italy, and lived there for 5 years learning about law enjoying the countries gorgeous scenery, and trying to get over mothers death and your disappearance, during that time I fell in love with the country and their delicious food, that's what inspired me to become a chef, when we left I took a piece of Italy with me and rebuilt it here in this kitchen, now when ever I cook or stop and admire this kitchen as I just was I remember those wonderful 5 years." Kagome laid her head upon one of his strong shoulders, and closed her eyes trying to feel what he had felt those many years ago, Inuyasha looked at his mate as she took in the surroundings and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist before resting his head upon her own taking in her lovely scent. Taking her hand once more he led down a couple flight of stairs until he reached a sturdy wooden door, opening the door Kagome's eyes widened when she saw over 100 expensive cars in the underground garage each with their own spot. "Damn Inuyasha where did you get all these beautiful not to mention exquisite cars, steal them or something." 

Inuyasha chuckled at his mate before replying, "One of my many hobbies is collecting cars from all over the world, and no my sweet Kagome I have never stolen anything in my life besides your heart and love." Placing a tender kiss upon her head, he thought for a second before coming to a decision. "Which vehicle should we take my love, does the Jag sound ok to you?" Kagome just nodded before Inuyasha quickly led her down a couple of stairs and grabbed a set of keys with the label of J5 engraved deeply into them. Taking her hand he led her past the dozens of hard on the pocket book, elaborately decorated cars, till he located what he wanted. "Hop in Kagome, and make sure you buckle up and hold on tight it's going to be a wild ride." "Inuyasha I'm warning you right now, you better drive safe and don't even think about doing something risky, cause if you don't I'l…" Kagome's sentence was cut off by Inuyasha's lips capturing her own, when he released her he smiled and looked her directly in the eyes, "Relax my mate I won't do anything that could harm you, or that may endanger your life, besides this car is programmed with a variety of locations, speeds, and miles so it's basically the safest car there is all we have to do is steer the vehicle in the correct destination." 

Letting out a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding, Kagome smiled brightly and nodded slightly towards Inuyasha telling him that she was ready to go. "Ok then, lets see destination my beautiful Kagome's apartment, miles from here about 30 miles, ready sweetie because here we go." The car jerked wildly and sped onto the main road, Kagome found herself screaming along with some person that was for some reason lounging in the middle of the road, and Inuyasha nearly made a quick patchwork in the cement. Speeding down the road, and probably breaking every single road law created in the world, Kagome had griped onto the seat of the Jag with a death grip, not noticing that she had changed back in her youkai form and her claws were already shredding the shit out of the Jag's beautiful navy blue leather seat. Inuyasha did a quick 360 and turned down a one-way road, noticing the **"Do Not Enter"** sign Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Honey I'm normally not a backseat driver but by any chance did you know that this is a **ONE WAY ROAD."** Kagome screamed with very wide eyes, watching the sign **do not enter** whirl by them at the speed of light. "Of course it is baby, why so paranoid, it's not like we're going the wrong way or anything." Kagome looked over to him thinking 'I mated with a crazed lunatic, why didn't I listen to Maria and marry a Doctor you never see them and they don't drive like a mental case.' "Honey that's just it **WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY**." Kagome screamed like a crazed lunatic, she wondered how she was going to stay alive, and if they did make it to her apartment alive, that she would personally kill Inuyasha. 

Doing another 360 Inuyasha perfectly parallel parked in front of Kagome's apartment without a scratch, dent, or even a nick. "See baby, I told you we would make it in one piece, and you were so worried for nothing." Inuyasha said with a smile and looked over to his mate who was violently shaking, and holding onto the shredded leather seat with a death grip. Slowly turning her head Kagome shot him the angriest look that would and could scare anyone even the bravest person in the universe. "Inuyasha, I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DRIVE LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU AND THE BEACH WILL BECOME VERY CLOSE AT NIGHT BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS THAT YOU WOULD BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS I FOR ANOTHER CENTURY." Kagome screamed at him, allowing some tears to trickle down her face and began to sob in relief that she was still alive and in one piece. Lean over the seat, Inuyasha kissed her tears away before wrapping his arms around her the best he could and tried to comfort her. "I'm really sorry Kagome, next time I'll go easier on the gas petal and no more quick turns or 360s ok." They stayed that way, Kagome trying to calm herself down, and Inuyasha whispering loving words in her ear. Kagome soon relaxed enough so that she could transform into her human form. 

Seeing her calm down and transform Inuyasha smiled to him self, and got out of the car, he walked over to Kagome's side and opened the door offering his hand. "May I escort you madam, to your exquisite town château that awaits your celebrity arrival." Inuyasha said with his best French accent, giggled before taking his hand Kagome spoke with amusement, "Inuyasha you know that this place is a hellhole in itself." She laughed a little remembering their little argument back at the mansion, which she felt happen only moments ago. "Now Kagome dear, please remember that not everyone can afford many luxurious houses like you can." Inuyasha said with a hint of amusement towards his mate who had rested her head upon his shoulder, as they walked into the run down apartment building holding hands. 

The apartment building on the inside looked by far worst then it did on the outside, there was holes in rotting wooden floors, cracks and peeling wallpaper on the wall, light bulbs exploding above their heads. 'How could my beloved Kagome, survive in this dump of a place that most people call home, it looks like it'll collapse at anytime, next Monday I'm making sure that this place comes down and that all the tenets live in better conditions.' Inuyasha thought gripping onto Kagome tighter, hoping that they wouldn't fall down any hidden holes or be killed by falling ceiling tiles. "Follow me Inuyasha and please be careful when we climb the stair well the steps sometimes give way if you place to much weight on them." She whispered, and led him up a staircase that looked like it couldn't support a fly, cautiously Inuyasha gripped onto Kagome's hand nearly crushing it to a pancake. "Inuyasha lighten the grip if you will I need to use my hand for work you know, relax honey we'll be fine I've lived here for 3 years now and nothing terrible has happen, yet." Hearing the yet Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, he was indeed glade that his Kagome was leaving this wretched place, she gave him a reassuring smile and continued up to the second level. "Here we are apartment 2C my humble home for the past 3 years." She said smiling towards him as she inserted her key, and pushed the strong wooden door open. Flicking on the lights Inuyasha was amazed, her apartment was a huge changed from it's outside interior, the walls had a warm cream color to them, and the floors with the exception of the bathroom and kitchen, was covered with a Berber carpet that also a hint of cream added. 

Looking around her apartment, which she had called home for the past 3 years Kagome thought for a few moments about what they should take with them and finally came to a conclusion. Sitting on the wine colored couch in front of a mini glass table, Inuyasha watched his lifelong mate who appeared to be in deep thought, he allowed a smirk play upon his face when she looked to have come to an conclusion, 'She has such an expressive face, it's so easy to read her emotions even though, she isn't that emotional about things.' He thought to himself, and then diverted his gaze to few pictures of Kagome with friends. "See anything that interests you Inuyasha?" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his waist, and leaning her head against his chest. "Only you my little butterfly, you know something KagBabe, when you're in here this takes all thoughts of where you're located away." He said kissing the top of her head. Giggling like a schoolgirl, she buried her face into his chest trying to hide the blush that had made its way onto her face. 

"So are you hungry Kagome, we can always go out to eat at this new restaurant that just opened I've been dying to go there I heard the food is excellent, then we could come back here and collect some of your stuff, and then after that we could go home, or do what ever you like, what do you think?" Inuyasha suggested, getting ready to face the war outside the security of Kagome's apartment. "That sounds wonderful really it does, but how about we stay here and I make us dinner tonight Inuyasha, you've never tried my cooking you know." Chuckling a bit, Inuyasha laid his head down upon her own, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, he whispered sensually into her ear. "That sounds great, but is dessert offered on the menu as well honey, I have such a sweet tooth that loves delicious things like you for instance." 

His hands slid lower to her rear, and gave it a little squeeze for emphases telling her what he really wanted. "Your such a horney bastard, you do know this right." She said smiling and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey what can I say we're basically on our honeymoon, and your simply irresistible." Nibbling on her earlobe, "Inu try to control yourself, at least until I return my phone calls." Pouting he sat back down on the couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh honestly you act like a child at times." Kagome giggled and made her way over to her answering machine and sat down on the stool next to it with a message pad. Pushing the message button a loud, booming voice filled the room. 

**_You have 5 messages_**

::BEEP:: 

**_Hey Kagome, it's Ayume. How goes the new job? I see your not home give me a call you have my number. Stay cool bye now._**

::BEEP:: 

**_KAGOME!!! YOU PICK THIS PHONE UP RIGHT NOW, AND TELL ME ABOUT THIS NEW GUY! KIKYO TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE WITH SOME CUTIE HAVING DINNER BY THE BEACH, YOU KNOW THE RULES WE MUST APPROVE OF HIM FIRST. Ok dear I see your not home call me back soon sweetie, love ya._**

::BEEP:: 

Quickly pushing the pause button, Kagome sighed and looked at her mate who had large rounded eyes "That would be Maria, she was sort of a sergeant mother to me when I was growing up and just doesn't trust any guys who date me." She giggled, "Don't worry, I doubt they will lock you in a room and interrogate you for 3 hours straight like they did to poor Ben." Inuyasha's already wide eyes just got wider. Blowing him a quick kiss along with a wink, she hit the resume button. 

::BEEP:: 

**_Hey Kagome, it's Hojo. It's been awhile since we've talked. I hope maybe we could go out to the movies some time, give me a call._**

::BEEP:: 

Hearing a venomous growl Kagome stopped the machine again turning towards Inuyasha, he was growling and had his claws extended as if he were to attack the machine. "Inu baby, please relax he's an old friend who I use to date." Hearing this mad him growl even more, his eyes were a light pink color, and turning redder. "Inuyasha you should know by now that I love you, and only you." Hearing this calmed him down a bit but he still was growling, "Do you honestly think, I would mate with you if I didn't love you." She asked placing her hands on her hips with a semi angry look on her face. Inuyasha lowered his growling to a light purr, and smiled at her, he walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, content by her scent he spoke softly. "Your right Kagome, I really have to stop with these jealous rages I get into or you may not have an answering machine." Laughing she pushed Inuyasha back onto the couch. "Be a good puppy and let me finish, my messages and no more attacking the answering machine." She pressed the resume button again. 

::BEEP:: 

**_Kagome dear, it's Kikyo I must say Inuyasha is a cutie don't let him get away. By the way told Maria about him and she's not too happy about it. Thought I warn you in advance, see ya both on Saturday bye, bye now._**

::BEEP:: 

**_Kagome, it's Rin I heard from Sesshy about you and Inu, congratulations give me a call so we can do lunch some time ok. Buh bye now_**

::BEEP:: 

**_End of messages._**

Turning back to Inuyasha who, had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Getting up and stalking around her like a wild animal does to its prey, "Mmm I smell desert, and it smells good." Inuyasha tried to pounce Kagome, but with her new abilities, she was able to move out of the way before he got to her. "Inuyasha, control yourself until we get home." Kagome warned him, and flashed her eyes red quickly. Sighing lowly, and nodding his head, "So what should we take with us tonight." Kagome thought for a quick moment, smiling she turned towards him. "Well let's take my books, pictures, shoes, kitchen stuff, and bath objects." Kagome said quickly pointing in 5 different directions. 

About an hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way down the rickety stairs to the street where Inuyasha's Jag was parked. Looking at the claw marks on the passenger's side he frowned and looked at Kagome "Damn Kag, why did you have to ruin my good leather seats?" Inuyasha said in an eerie calm way, "Because my dear mate, YOU WERE DRIVING LIKE A FUCKIN MANIAC." Kagome screamed at him, only to earn a chuckle. "Well that's ok I didn't like this color anyways," Flipping his cell phone open, he dialed a number quickly then spoke. "Yes this is Inuyasha Tama, I wish to have my Jaguar in tomorrow morning, for new leather seating." Hanging up he looked to Kagome, and smiled while caressing her cheek, he was pleased when she leaned into it like a puppy starved for attention. "Come on Kagome, I know you said you would cook for me, but let me take you out tonight, and tomorrow you can cook for me I promise." Kagome smirked, "Ok you win tonight, but let me run up quick and lock my apartment." Quickly pecking Inuyasha on the cheek she ran into the building. 

As Kagome reached her floor she heard a phone ring, realizing it was coming from her apartment she used her youaki speed to grab the phone. 

**_"He…Hello?"_**

**_"Ah Kagome, how nice it is to hear from you."_**

_**"Wh…Who is this?"**_

"Remember Kagome you belong to me, if you know what's good for him and yourself, you will stay away from him." 

_**"Who is this damn it?"**_

**_"Hello, HELLO."_**

Slamming down the phone "It couldn't be I hid myself well enough." Kagome said to herself. 'Damn it, I guess it is true what they say, the past always comes back to bite you in the ass.' "Kagome?" Inuyasha called running in "Kagome are you alright baby, I heard a slam." Turning to face Inuyasha, Kagome smiled "Everything is fine, come on dear I'm starved." Kagome said slipping an arm through his own. 'Something isn't right, I know Kagome like the back of my hand, and I know when she lies.' Walking down the stairs carefully, Kagome appeared to be in deep thought "Kagome, are you sure your alright, you don't look so well." Inuyasha turned to face her clasping both shoulders and turning her to face him. 

"Can we talk about it later, I'm really not in the mood." "Sure, but don't think I won't forget about it." Kagome giggled softly, and entered the vehicle, when Inuyasha shut her door; she reached over the seat and placed a helmet on her head. "What in the world is that for sweetheart." Inuyasha asked entering the driver's side, and placing the keys in the ignition. "I'm not taking any chances this time Inuyasha, but remember heed my warning, you go crazy on that gas petal, or you will be sleeping outside for a while." 

Smirking he leaned over placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll go easy I promise, you that much Kagome." She was a little wary of his promise, but like a professional driver Inuyasha pulled out and went the normal speed limit, obeying the rules of the road. "Ok who are you and what have you done with my mate?" Kagome asked with a hint of amusement, changing her eye color to normal lavender color. "I promised you that I would go easy, what you don't like this speed?" He asked with a Miroku's puppy face, unable to stifle a giggled, Kagome and kissed him on the cheek and whispered a thank you. "So where are you taking me tonight, I'm starved?" 

Inuyasha had a mischievous glint to his eye; reaching over with his right hand he undid her helmet, and threw it in the backseat. Kagome looked at him with a puzzled face, his right hand came back and rubbed the top of her ear in slow motions, Kagome closed her eyes and purred in delight. "If I remember correctly, you loved Japanese food when you were younger, is there still a chance you still have that fancy or has it changed?" Inuyasha soon stopped his little massage on her ears to her disappointment, to take the wheel and make a sharp turn. 

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed with flames in her eyes, "I thought you said no more crazy driving!" Chuckling lowly "I'm sorry Kagome, I really didn't mean to but we were going to miss our turn." Letting out a loud sigh, and shaking her head a bit Kagome agreed to let it slide. A few moments passed before Inuyasha turned into a packed parking lot. "Kagome my darling we are finally here, well besides that wild turn that wasn't so bad was it?" Smiling Kagome got out of the car and walked towards the ancient Japanese looking building. 'I think I just cut 100 years off my life span.' Inuyasha thought with a sweat drop. 

"Kagome hold on wait for me." Inuyasha dashed against the parking lot almost getting hit by three cars, hit on the head with by a couple of old people, and ran into some horney teenagers who really needed to get a room. 'On second thought make that 200 years off my life span.' "Inuyasha do hurry up I would like to eat sometime today." Kagome called waving from the entrance to the restaurant, smirking he made his way towards her. "What took you so long dear?" Kagome said smirking, and slipping and arm through his, "3 cars, a couple of grumpy geezers, and some hormone driven teenagers." He replied wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her close to him, while walking through the main doors. 

"Speaking of hormone driven teenagers aren't we acting a bit like them, lover?" Sneaking onto his face was a furious blush, but it soon fade when he smirked down upon his lovely mate. "So true Kagome, how about we skip dinner and get some exercise." He joked lowering his hand to pat her rear, to get his point across. "I swear your acting more like Miroku everyday." She huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "Now, now dearest where are you proper manners?" "Up your ass, where you stuck them last night." She smirked and continued to walk up to the hostess, who was wearing a formal kimono, with her hair tied in a traditional hairdo. "Kagome before we eat lets call a truce, what do you say sweetie?" Smiling sweetly at him, her blue-gray eyes sparkled like diamonds, she slid her arm within his own and placed her head upon his shoulder, "Ok Inu, you win we'll call a truce for the night." She whispered so quietly if he wasn't a youkai he wouldn't have heard it. Smiling in success they walked up to the hostess together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a peaceful dinner, the couple finished their Oden and washed it down with some Oolong tea. "You almost finished Kagome?" Inuyasha stood signaling for the waitress who looked like a geisha girl over to their table so he could pay the tab. "Yes Inu I'm ready, could we go home now, I'm kind of tired and would like to rest." Extending his hand to help her up, he kissed her cheek gently before nodding, and led her outside to the Jag. Helping her inside the vehicle Kagome feel asleep as soon as Inuyasha shut the door. He started up the vehicle and sped quickly through the streets of L.A., towards their mansion. 

Arriving soon at their home, Inuyasha entered through the secret passageway to the garage, and pulled into the Jag's designated spot. Looking at his precious burden, which had turned back to her true form, he smiled and ran a clawed hand through her hair. 'She is so beautiful, what did I do to deserve such a treasure?' Getting out he swiftly made his way to the other side of the car opening the door to the passenger's side; he lifted her as if she were a feather. Walking up the stairs he clicked the lights off, and shut the door. "Hello there, Master Inuyasha back from a night on the town." A voice came from the kitchen; Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and saw, a tall young man, with semi dark brown hair, and huge chocolate eyes. "Master Inuyasha, I've made your tea just the way you, whoa what the hell?" The servant dropped the tea filled china cup, and as it hit the ground it shattered into hundreds, but thousands of pieces. "Nobunaga what the hell has gotten into you, that was good china?" Nobunaga's eyes were as wide as saucers seeing the beautiful youkai woman in his master's arms. 

"Mmaa…Master Inuyasha, who is that sh…she's" Rolling his eyes at his servants stuttering, "Nobunaga stop stuttering it's rude and annoying, also your right she's a youkai." Inuyasha said proudly, holding Kagome closer when she whimpered a bit, but she ended up turning to face him and placing a death grip on Inuyasha's shirt. "No kidding Inuyasha I can see that she's a youkai, but who is she and why are you holding her." Inuyasha walked swiftly past Nobunaga and stopped at the patio doors. "Nobunaga this is my mate Kagome, if you say anything to displease her, or make her feel uncomfortable in anyway, you'll be with out a job faster then you know what to do with." Jumping back almost 10 feet, Nobunaga nodded his head with a silent gulp. "Yes Master Inuyasha please except my apology towards Lady Kagome." Turning to face him Inuyasha looked lovingly at the woman/youkai he held safely in his arms. "Don't worry about it, I should have at least left you a note or something, just clean up the scattered pieces to the cup, and everything will be fine." 

Stepping out onto the patio Inuyasha remembered something, "Oh and Nobunaga in Jag 5, it holds most of Kagome's possessions would you be so kind to bring them in and place them in that vacant room next to the arcade, thanks." Shutting the door, a faint voice nearly scared him out of his skin "You shouldn't be so harsh towards him Inuyasha." Looking down to where the voice has come from, he placed a smirk on his face, slitting her Lavender, cat like eyes open, Kagome tried to sit up but with no avail with his tight grip on her body. "How long have you been awake, young lady?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, "When the cup shattered on the floor, it hurt my ears but didn't want to open my eyes." Looking up at him with innocent puppy eyes. 

Walking down the same beautiful pathway with his love still in his arms, Inuyasha looked at the ocean for quite sometime. "Inuyasha where are we going?" Leaning his head down and nuzzling her cheek lovingly he whispered, "Home, hold on tight Kagome." With that he sped off down the darken beach which was lighted by the vast glow of the moon. Arriving what seemed like seconds later, Inuyasha gently put Kagome down and held her until her legs were stable enough to stand. 

Walking through the door Inuyasha sighed happily while flickering on the lights to his and her private home. Feeling someone wrap their arms around his waist, he smiled and placed a arm around Kagome, "Thanks for a wonderful night out on the town Inu." Placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek, "No problem, should I be asking for desert now or are we to tired?" He said smirking, knowing very well what her answer would be. "Me, tired for desert, dream on lover." She grabbed his shirt and crushed his lips in a passionate kiss, taking his hand; she led him upstairs to their room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well another chapter done, I tried to put some comedy into this chapter, while keeping the WAFF. I hoped you enjoyed another chapter of Pleasures of Business. Like always I wish to hear what you think or any suggestions would be appreciated greatly. A special thanks to Eden my beta reader for her motivation, and for giving me great ideas for this chapter well more like story. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, believe me there will be more lemons to come, so don't think I'm just going to have my story full of WAFF. Also sorry about the long update I had finals to study for, and they take more priority over the story sorry again. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe 


	12. Just a love machine Lemon

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: **** The only thing I own is my computer, not Inuyasha and his gang!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS, ADULT CONTENT ALL MINORS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD LEAVE, OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY IF A MINOR SHOULD VIEW THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER! ~SHELLBABE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Being led up the many stairs, Inuyasha could only smirk at his mate's willingness. 'God I love this girl, she never ceases to amaze me, but of course she's my mate and I wouldn't except anything less from her.' He thought arriving in their bedroom. Placing a heated kiss on her lover's lips Kagome tugged and pulled at his clothing trying to get as much skin contact as possible. Inuyasha gazed into her lust filled eyes, and rubbed her ears in slow motion, causing her to purr, taking this time to inhale her scent he found that, 'Shit she's still in heat, no wonder she feels so hot and hormone driven at least she isn't coming out right now or else we both would be in deep shit.' 

"Kag honey why don't we take a nice bubble bath, to wash off all that dirt and sand we collected on the way home." Seeing her eyes light up instantly gave Inuyasha the best feeling, about his mate. "You get the tub ready, and I'm going to check something quickly, wait for me love I'll be in there in a second." He said nipping at her earlobe playfully, and placing butterfly kisses along her jaw, he gave her a playful push towards the bathroom. "All right, but hurry up lover," She whispered delivering his lips a kiss of passion. 

Walking downstairs Inuyasha smirked when he heard the Jacuzzi tub turn on. 'She sure is anxious, that little vixen of mine.' Making a left he walked through a door that led down to the cellar, "Let's see what year would be perfect, hmm, oh yeah '82 Merlot." He said mumbling to himself, Inuyasha smirked picking up the bottle of wine and carrying it upstairs with the utmost care, and grabbing two glasses. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting in one of the few chairs in the luxurious bathroom, Kagome sighed to herself wondering what was taking her mate so long. Getting up she peered herself in the mirror, 'So this is my true form, who would have thought I would end up a youk….' Her thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened, "Sorry I took so long Kag baby, but I had to get a few things." Inuyasha smirked holding up the wine bottle and glasses. "You're a helpless romantic, you know this ne Inuyasha?" She said with a smile on her face, and stalked towards him taking the wine glasses out of his hand. 

Looking at the bubbled filled Jacuzzi, he smirked placing the bottle of wine near a space by the tub. "You did a lovely job at filling the tub mate," He said huskily from behind her, taking her raven black hair and pinning it up. "Thank you but it's only, water and bubbles, any idiot can do it." Inuyasha reached forward and slowly unbuttoned her blouse that she wore, while kissing her neck, sliding the material away from her shoulders, the lavender silk blouse that she wore slid off and into a pool of lovely lavender. "Indeed anyone can do it, but you added an extra ingredient my lovely Kagome." Inuyasha murmured sliding his hand to her skirt and unzipping it, and letting it fall where her discarded blouse was. 

"What would that be, you cute puppy of mine?" He unclasped her bra from the front and replaced it with his hands gently massaging the soft mounds of flesh, smiling against her skin he whispered close to her ear, "LOVE" Sending shivers down her spine, causing him to chuckle a bit, Kagome turned to face him and pouted. "What's a matter KagBabe, why the pouty face?" He asked lifting her chin up to meet his gaze, "It's not fair your still dressed, and I have only one piece left, chuckling he placed a kiss on her lips and lifted his shirt over his head. Kagome tugged at the belt and soon threw that behind her. Running her hands up and down his chest she smiled as she felt his muscles relax under her delicate touch. 

Rubbing her back Inuyasha brought her close to him, unknowingly to him that she was undoing his pants and gently sliding them down, dragging her claws lightly over his legs sending shivers up his spine, and arousing him further. "Woman you never seize to amaze me, but now the tables have turned Kagome you are more dressed then I." He murmured grazing her cheek lightly with his lips. "I guess we should do something about that shall we." She said with amusement in her eyes, and voice. Inuyasha push her gently away from him and raised his clawed hand, bringing it down quickly he earned a quick yip from his mate, who now looked like she was about to faint. 

Looking down Kagome saw her underwear in shreds, on the floor, "You really must stop doing that or else I won't have any clothes to wear." Pulling her into his embrace he whispered softly "I wouldn't object to that you know." Nuzzling her neck he lifted her into his arms bridal style and stepped into the Jacuzzi tub, slowly emerging into the bubbles. 

Inuyasha maneuvered her to a sitting/laying position on his lap; wrapping his strong arms around her waist he nuzzled her neck causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. Kagome was in heaven, as she sighed and literally melted into his strong muscular body. "Would you care for some wine my sweet Kagome?" He asked reaching for the bottle and glasses that he brought up. "Sure not to much though, I don't need to be drunk and tomorrow have a hangover the size of California." 

Chuckling lightly he filled each wine glass halfway full, and handed her both while he place the wine bottle back on the nearby self. "Mmm, Inu this is a great wine, what year?" Smiling as he took a sip of his own, he allowed his free arm to wrap around her waist gently rubbing her stomach in circular motions before speaking. "It's a '82 Merlot my dear, an excellent year if I do say so myself." He said nibbling her jaw line. "Very funny buster, you know very well that was the year I was born." She said sighing and leaning more into his chest, she closed her eyes and loved the feeling of being in her mates arms. 

"It was nice going into town, don't you agree dear." Inuyasha said taking a small sip of his wine, "Mmm, yeah, town, nice." Kagome said with her eyes still closed, "Dinner was nice as well," Inuyasha smirked moving his hand downwards, still rubbing gently. Kagome allowed her head to lolled to the side, giving him perfect access. Nibbling the mark on her neck where he claimed her as his, he earned a low moan followed by faint purring. 

Loving the reaction that he was receiving, he whispered sensually into her ear, "You seem really relaxed mate, is this true my one and only love?" Kagome brought her free hand to the tip of his ears and rubbed them in a circular motion, hearing a rumble in his chest she smirked and opened her eyes. "What do you think my wonderful Inu?" She asked downing the last of her wine. 

Bringing his hands up and gently massaging her breast, he heard his mate take in a sharp breath, enjoying the reaction from his mate he continued to pleasure her. Pinching her nipples till they were as hard as pebbles, she threw her head back in a silent scream, panting like a dog. "I say you are more then relaxed my mate," He smirked while nibbling her neck. 'Damn I want to take her now, but this is so much fun, and she seems distressed about something.' 

Kagomelooked at her mate who seemed to be in deep thought she smirked with a hint mischief, and slid her hand down to his enlarged member and gave it a light squeeze. Letting out a sharp gasp Inuyasha quickly diverted his eyes to his mate with a smirk on her face, "A man in deep thought sitting in the Jacuzzi tub, with me on his lap now I have seen it all." She laughed nuzzling his chest lovingly. 

"Not everything my sweet Kagome," Smiling he ran his hand through her raven black hair. "Tomorrow though Kagome, we have to go see your landlord, and collect the rest of your items." Kagome just cuddled closer to his chest, and mumbled something incoherent. "Can I have some more wine?" She said straddling his hips, "When you ask like that how can I refuse." Smiling she held out her wine glass, while drawing lazy circles on his chest. Filling both their glasses they lightly cheered them together and Inuyasha spoke. 

"To my beautiful, wonderful mate, may she smile like this many centuries from now." Kagome blushed lightly before taking a sip of her wine. "You really are something aren't you, Mr. Romantic." Placing her wine glass on the nearby shelf she wrapped both arms around her mate and rested her head lightly upon his chest. Using his free arms he rubbed her back in tiny circles he felt her relax completely in his arms. 

"Come on Kag lets get out before you turn into a prune." He whispered placing his glass next to hers, she tried to push away but he secured his arm around her and gently lifted her out of the tub. "Inu this has been such a relaxing evening thank you," She whispered kissing his face and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Don't think it's over just yet baby because you're in for one hell of a surprise." He said taking a towel and wrapping it around his lower half, while drying her off with another towel, Kagome looked as if she were to collapse on the floor with the emotions flowing through her mind, and the day's toll that was taken upon her. "Come here Kagome," Inuyasha commanded and without protest she walked into his open arms. Lifting her bridal style Inuyasha cradled her while walking through the closet and up the stairs to their bedroom. 'She feels so tense, but she won't be for long.' 

Placing her in the center of their bed on her stomach, "Stay put KagBabe I'll be right back," He whispered placing a kiss on her head, and he disappeared into their closet. A few moments later he came back with a small bottle in his hand. She looked up at him with confusion as he sat on the bed he took her arm and placed it on his lap gently. Unscrewing the small bottle in his hand he dripped some oil onto her delicate skin and gently ran his own hand down the whole length of her arm coating it before massaging the tired muscles. 

The scent of fresh picked roses began to fill the room, Kagome sigh contently and let out a purr or two. "Inuyasha, I never knew you were a masseuse." Chuckling he laid her arm gently next to her and started on her other arm. "There's a lot of things sweetheart that you don't know about me, but one thing for sure is I do know where the tension lies in muscles." 

"Is there anything you can't do babe?" She asked with amusement, enjoying the feel of his strong but gentle hands work her tired muscles. 'He has such a gentle touch, I feel like I'm laying on a cloud.'Brushing some of the hair from her neck he placed some more oil on her skin, for a moment he felt her tense up, "Try to relax Kagome and enjoy this." Leaning over her he grazed his lips over the nape of her neck where the scar of him marking her was. He received a moan from her, 'God her scent is killing me, and the sooner this massage is finished the sooner the real pleasure comes.' 

The thought of what was about to come aroused him further and made him work a little faster. After kneading the muscles in her upper and lower back, he worked the muscles in her leg all the way down to her ankle. Kagome's breathing began to slow and even out a bit, 'Oh no she's not going to sleep on me yet, and I'm going to give her a real reason to be exhausted.' 

Finishing the other leg Inuyasha trailed his hand up to one of her thighs and gently rubbed in slow circles, he gently shook her to wake her, "Honey I thought you wanted desert," He said kissing her on the cheek in between words, and working his way down, meanwhile his hand was working on her now soaked core. "Mmm…Inu of course I want dessert it's just your strong hands relaxed me so." He slowly turned her around to face him, "I think I know a way to relax you even more." Sitting up she quickly push him to lay on his back and straddled his hips, 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you could baby, but tonight I'm incommand, and I want you to keep your hands to yourself buddy." She said with determination in her lavender eyes. 'I love it when she's dominant but she won't be for long, at least she's allowing me to touch her this time.' He thought with a smirk running his claws up and down her arms, sending shivers up her spine. "No way my mate, you should learn that my hands are a magnet to you, and love to feel your baby soft skin." Leaning forward she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. 'He has that look in his eye, I better be careful, but he makes me feel as if were the only one's on this world with his love.' 

Placing butterfly kisses along his jaw line and down hischest, rubbing her head contently upon his chest. Inuyasha looked at how content his mate was, and was pleased that she was taking such great measures to pleasure him, but her dominance was rubbing his youkai instincts the right way. "Sorry babe but it's my turn now," he said smirking and flipping her over and pinned her wrist above her head to where she couldn't move them. "Inu…" She whined until he silenced her with a short but tender kiss, and letting out a low growl telling her to submit to him. 'So my puppy wants to play, excellent, I'm in the mood for a game but I plan to come out the winner.' 

Feeling him relax his hold upon her she knew that this was her chance, quickly she flipped them so that she was on top and lowered her mouth to his trying to block the growl. She rubbed her hands along his fine built chest trying to calm him the best she could, knowing she was on thin ice also by Youkai terms he had every right to punish her. 'His scent has increased to where I want it to be, aggressive but not enough to make him lose control, but will he be lenient on me for disobeying him.' Kagome thought trying to keep her scent to a level where he couldn't detect fear. 

'That bitch, what the hell does she think she's doing, she's lucky that I have patients most males discipline their bitches when they disobey them, I'll make her pay for her disobedience.' He thought angrily, and calmed himself down before grasping her hips and quickly flipping her and letting out a growl telling her that she better not disobey him again or else. 

Whimpering she licked his cheek, and nuzzled his neck telling him that she wouldn't challenge him, "That's my good girl." He whispered nipping at the claim mark earning a low moan; Kagome clamped her legs on his waist. Smirking Inuyasha knew that she was submissive to him at that point, and that he had won their little battle for dominance, now it was time to claim his prize. Taking one of her already rock hard nipples in his mouth he began to suck desperately, not getting enough of the reactions she was releasing. Kagome was moaning uncontrollably and tangling her long clawed fingers in his silver locks. 

"Inu…please" she whined panting to keep her breath under control. "Sorry Kag but your in no position to make requests." He growled and continued to suck on the nipple, and used his free hand to massage her other breast. Getting bored with that nipple he soon started on the other one, but not satisfied with the reactions he was getting from his mate.'I want to make her come before I enter her, how can I greater her chances.' Suddenly an idea hit him and grinned evilly at the idea, seeing this Kagome's scent spiked and sent waves of fear through her. "Relax baby and enjoy, you've had such a busy day." He said lowering himself to her heated core, never taking his eyes away from hers. 

Inhaling her intoxicating smell he grinned broadly knowing she was fertile, wet, and willing. He slowly inserted his tongue into her tight wet passage, and slowly pumped his tongue in her, Kagome whimpered thrashing her head around and gripping onto the bed sheets. Seeing this he knew his mate was becoming very heated, very quickly with the pace he had set. Growling lowly he whispered close to her ear, "As you wish my mate," 'I really must teach her patience, another time though.' 

Picking up the speed Kagome tried her best to get her breathing under control, the warmth that had settled in her lower abdomen quickly sparked and felt like a raging fire. He was driving her crazy with his actions of passion; soon he felt her muscles clamp down around him, as she screamed his name grasping a hold of the bed sheets with a death grip. Drinking her sweet nectar, Inuyasha smirked and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. 

"Baby you tasted as sweet as honey, I'm so lucky you gave me such a delicious treat, and made from love to." Kagome turned several shades of pink before sitting up and placing a heated kiss on his lips. Inuyasha slide his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, opening her mouth to him Inuyasha wasted no time exploring, all the crevasses, and the taste of his mate. Kagome's tongue tugged at his own and soon the battle for dominance of the mouth began. The two soon broke away literally breathless, 'It seems she's back to her senses so time for Act 2!" 

Placing her flat on the bed he hovered over her nuzzling her neck and nipping at her earlobe, sensing she was more the ready for him. Allowing a hand to slid down and cupped her womanhood she instinctively parted her legs for him Inuyasha smirked at his mate's willingness, nuzzling her neck and placing butterfly kisses along her jaw line, he trusted into her filling her to the hilt. "INUYASHA" She cried holding onto him as if he were her only lifeline, "Kagome, you feel so good, so tight." He groaned out as he waited a moment to let her adjust to his intruding member, and started to move within her taking slow and lazy thrusts. 

"Inuyasha please your killing me at this pace, come on I know you can do better." She whispered in a shaky voice, Speeding up Inuyasha set a new and faster rhythm to their dance of love. Matching him thrust for thrust Kagome smirked at him, but gave little signs that she would soon be unable to keep up. 'She's very close, I wish to test her stamina tonight.' A couple moments later Kagome arched her back and came with a violent orgasm, making her body violently shake, as Inuyasha delivered his seed deep within her. 

Gathering the whimpering woman into his arms he cradled her whispering loving words in her ear as she gradually came back to her senses. She knew he planned to take her once more and the thought of it excited her, smelling her arousal Inuyasha grinned broadly. 

Placing her on her hands and knees he lifted her hips up and secured an arm around her keeping her in place, his free hand came around and massaged one of her breast causing her to loosen up a bit. Quickly thrusting into her she cried out in ecstasy, he started thrusting into her at a slow pace as she met his thrust for thrust, soon he quicken his pace with every thrust, Kagome soon lost control of all her senses, and collapse into the silken sheets, coming for the final time that night. Inuyasha pumped into her a few more times before releasing his seed into her welcoming womb. 

Fighting off every law in gravity he lower both of them to lay on their sides before slowly pulling out of her earning a moan from his satisfied mate who was drifting off to a world of dreams. As she slept contently he pulled her close to his body, hearing something come from her chest he listened closely and found that she was purring contently. 'Poor thing, maybe I should have gone easier on her.' He thought pulling a blanket covering their modesty and wrapping both arms around her waist and letting them rest on her stomach. 

The last thing he said before following his mate into the land of dreams and fantasies was "My dearest Kagome, I couldn't have been prouder to have a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent mate like yourself, you please me in every way, I love you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Wow what a chapter did ya see the fireworks, I tried to make this chapter more of a romantic before the lemon. Sorry if I made Inuyasha seem a little OOC. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far I appreciate your kind words and if you have anyquestions please feel free to ask me, I will be more then glade to answer. Thank you Eden my beta reader, for giving me great ideas for this chapter, you're the best like always and to my ex boyfriend but still great frined thanks for helping write this chapter I needed your Miroku instinct to get me through it. Oh and Happy 4th OF JULY EVERYONE! I'll try to update soon ok. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe 


	13. Whats wrong with Kagome

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

******I don't own Inuyasha but it looks like Kagome has him on a leash!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning rays filtered through the secluded beach home of the Inu youkai and his mate, lighting all dark corners and chasing away nights dark cold blanket. The happy couple slept soundlessly, curled within each other in their own little world away from civilization content to never leave their surroundings. A golden eye slit open and peered around the peaceful serenity of their home, expanding his senses within a five-mile radius to see if anyone was near their secluded little nook, he found they were alone. Looking down at the slumbering woman he had taken to be his lifelong mate, he allowed a rare smile upon his face, before nuzzling her neck. She mumbled something incoherent that he didn't bother to decipher, and turned her body to face his own, her arms wrapped around his neck sitting up a bit she place a kiss upon his forehead, and slit open a lavender eye for a moment before curling up, on his chest and drifting back to sleep with an angelic smile on her face. 

Placing his arms around his mate, Inuyasha pulled her close to him in a deep embrace before untangling himself from her. Once he was free from her grasp he covered her body with a blanket and placed a kiss upon her cheek before pulling on his robe and left for downstairs to get some coffee to help awaken him. 'I'll let her sleep a bit more, but I did indeed give her a reason to be exhausted.' He chuckled to himself knowingly and continued down the stairs to the kitchen. 

After fixing himself a cup of coffee just the way he likes it a dash of cream and a lot of sugar, Inuyasha walked into his study to do some work. Flipping open his laptop he quickly read his e-mail, and opened up to the desired website, remembering that Sesshomaru had come by yesterday Inuyasha opened his desk drawer and retrieved the brown wrapped package. Using a clawed finger he slit open the brown wrapping and gazed at what was inside, smirking to himself he thought 'Sesshomaru I owe ya for bringing this to me.' 

Hearing Kagome start move around upstairs he quickly placed the object back in the desk drawer and locked it just to be on the safe side, and by any chance Kagome wouldn't be able to get the drawer open without him knowing of it. Turning his laptop off, he grabbed his cup of coffee and went to go find his beloved mate, reaching the stairs he was almost run over by a speeding Kagome trying to reach the bathroom quickly. Puzzlement crossed his face as he walked towards the bathroom only to find it locked from the inside, Kagome...sweetheart...what's the matter? Kagome please talk to me. He called out to her, but heard the displeasing sound of her vomiting in return, worried for his mate's safety he quickly made his way upstairs and walked through their closet down the hidden stairwell and was able to enter the bathroom. 

When Inuyasha entered the bathroom he found Kagome sitting next to the toilet with her eyes shut tightly, and breathing deeply trying to gather her composure. He gracefully walked over to her and kneeled before her, "Are you alright my love, what's making my sweet vixen ale so?" With her eyes still shut she spoke softly to him, "Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you Inuyasha, it must have been the wine last night, I shouldn't have drank so much." He gently picked her up and placed her on his lap, rocking her softly while rubbing her back in a circular motion. "It's alright my Kagome, everyone has those days where our stomachs just don't agree with us." "Perhaps I really do have the 48 hour stomach flu." She joked hiding her face in the crook of his neck, and enjoyed the feeling of him holding her close to him. Suddenly the comfort was soon broken when Kagome quickly pushed him away, and leapt towards the toilet, feeling nauseated again. 

Emerging from the bathroom about a half hour later, Inuyasha carried the pail and tired looking Kagome into the living room, and placed her on the beautiful cream couch. "I'll be right back in a minute I'm going to get a blanket or two, and a bucket, I don't want you moving off this couch understand." Kagome nodded to him, and tried to relax as much as she could without upsetting her stomach. 'I have a very good assumption of what's wrong with me, but I'm not quite sure if I'm correct.' 'Perhaps I should go see Kikyo to find out if my assumptions are accurate or not, she did get her bachelors degree in the area of medical science after all.' Kagome thought to herself closing her eyes a bit trying to block out most of the shining rays of the morning's sun. 

Inuyasha made his way through the empty halls of their secluded beach home back to where Kagome laid resting, carrying a light blanket within his strong arms. 'What could possibly be the matter with her, Kagome's scent doesn't contain that of a growing child within her, maybe she's right and that she had a little too much wine.' Stopping before entering, he peered into the room where his beloved mate rested peacefully. He walked gracefully towards her with a loving smile upon his face, hoping in the back of his mind she wouldn't sensehis worry towards her. 

"How's your stomach feeling Kagome, can I get you anything that might make it better?" Kagome let a small giggle surface, before she took a hold of Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to sit behind her, sliding behind her Kagome rested her head on his strong chest, and snuggled closer to him nearly melting into his warm body. Placing his arms around her waist Inuyasha nuzzled her neck lovingly noticing she was falling asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around him. When her breathing evened out and the hold that she held to him slacked a bit he smiled and cradled his love gently in his arms before sliding her hair away from the nap of her neck, looking down at the claim mark he had given to her, noticing it was healing well, he smirked and ran his fingers through her silky smooth hair, listening to her slow even breaths which soon lulled him to sleep. 

Feeling that she was laying on something warm Kagome opened one of her eyes slightly to see what was the source. Peering up she saw the angelic face of Inuyasha who was resting peacefully with his head upon her own. 'He looks so adorable and peaceful when he sleeps, it's really a shame I never could watch him before, he always got to watch me even as a child.' Moving a tiny hand across his peaceful face, Kagome studied him in every aspect from his breathing, to the way his pointed elf like ears slightly moved to pick up the tiniest of sounds. Breathing in his scent Kagome smiled and tried to move off of the couch when she felt his arms tighten around her waist. 

"Where do you think your going my little vixen?" A sleepy voice asked her with a hint of huskiness to it, looking up Kagome found two golden eyes looking at her with amusement. "Just getting up to get dressed my lord Inuyasha." She said with the sarcasm dripping heavily, he just chuckled and ran his hand through her raven black hair. "I personally like your state of dress my love, but you're right it's almost Noon and we should get dressed." 

Standing up with his arms still wrapped around Kagome, he unwrapped one of his arms using the other to help support her till she was able to stand. "Are you feeling any better Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice and eyes. "Yes Inuyasha I'm feeling much better now, that nap did wonders for my health." Smoothing the back of her hair as they made their way up the stairwell, he smiled gladed that she was feeling better but still worried that his love was ill. 

It took Inuyasha a few moments to clean up, and dress. Kagome on the other hand wished to take a bath and just basically relax, which Inuyasha had no problem with; he was glad that she was taking an easy with her stomach in such an uproar. Making his way down the wooden stairs, Inuyasha walked directly into the living room where he and Kagome had been just moments ago, spotting the empty bucket and used blanket, Inuyasha walked over and picked them both up at the same time and deposited the blanket in the laundry room along with the bucket.

Walking back into the kitchen Inuyasha was about to pour himself another cup of coffee when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. 'I guess we had spoken to soon, when we believed she was alright,' He thought letting out a loud sigh, and started for the bathroom, knocking for permission he entered to find Kagome cleaning her face trying to rid it of the disgusting projectile. "Kagome in your condition I don't think it's wise for you to go into town today sweetheart." Inuyasha said taking the damp washcloth from her and gently cleaning the outside edges of her mouth. 

"No, I really do want to go into town, maybe stop by Kikyo's house, she does have a bachelors degree in Medical." Looking up with him with pleading eyes that he just couldn't say no too, he agreed on one condition that if she feels nauseated again, that she's coming home right away. Hugging his mate one last time he stepped out of the bathroom to allow her to finish cleaning up. 

About an hour later Kagome emerged from the bathroom clean, relaxed and ready to take on the world, walking into the kitchen she found Inuyasha on his laptop again typing away at some website. 'The man can't leave work alone for one moment can he?' As she approached him he quickly turned off the laptop and spun to catch her in a deep embrace, "Inuyasha what in the worlds are you doing your acting so suspicious?" Kagome asked laughing at the position he held her in, "I was just making sure the weather is fine for travel my beautiful butterfly." He said kissing her forehead and nuzzling her cheek, "Have some ginger crackers and some water that should relaxed that upset tummy of yours." He said tickling her stomach earning non-stop laughter from her, until both were on the floor and Inuyasha was on top of her. "Ah I see someone is ticklish, prepare to taste the torso tickler." 

"Does my vixen yield to me the great and powerful Inu Youkai Inuyasha," He said crossing his arms in front of his chest and straddling her legs. "Never you egotistic maniac." Kagome cried still laughing like a child who has gotten a great toy to play with, she also was trying to push him off her. "Never…ok then you asked for it Kagome." Carefully he crouched down above her and delicately used his nose to caress her cheek, taking in her intoxicating scent, he brushed his lips against hers and teased them for only a moment, keeping them out of reach from her. Kagome tried to capture his lips by moving her head up to meet his, but he quickly moved up with a cocky smile. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek against hers and the rumbling in his chest began, before Kagome could respond he had captured her lips in an earthshaking kiss, leaving both totally breathless and gasping for air. 

"How about now Kagome, do you submit to me?" Asked the panting Inuyasha who looked upon his equally panting mate with swollen lips from their last kiss, Kagome thought for a moment before smirking towards him, "Ok, ok you win this round you silly puppy, but I intend to win the rest." Kagome said trying to push the heavy Inuyasha off her legs so she could get the feeling back. "Come on KagBabe we better get going befo…" Inuyasha was cut of by the sound of his cell phone ringing nonstop. "Hello Inuyasha Tama, what do you want?" Kagome looked at her mate with wide eyes and spoke in a quiet manner not to disturb the call but enough to catch his attention, 

"Inuyasha you jerk, how do you answer the phone?" Looking over towards his mate he smirked and winked at her while telling the person who had called him what to do. "GOD your incompetent I'll have to come in myself, just don't touch anything." Inuyasha snapped his phone shut and looked at his mate with a sad puppy face, "Kagome sweetheart, there has been some problems with the case I've been working on so I have to go into the office, I'm so sorry about this I really am." Kagome smiled and placed a tiny hand upon his chin and tilted it upwards for his eyes to meet her own. 

"It's fine Inuyasha really it is, I actually wanted to see Kikyo alone anyways so this works out to both of our benefits." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped both arms around Kagome and brought her close to him, "You're simply a jewel Kagome how in the world did I ever get such a great mate?" Snuggling close to his chest Kagome mumbled to him quietly, "Pure luck I guess, I better call Kikyo to let her know I'm stopping by and to make sure she's home." 

Quickly grabbing his cell phone from his hand Kagome dialed the number to Kikyo's home. 

**"Hello"**

**"Hey Kikyo its Kagome, how are you?"**

**"Fine, fine, just got home from picking Kaede up from school"**

**"That's great how is she by the way"**

**"Kagome, what do you want"**

**"Do you think I can stop by in a few minutes, I really need to talk to you"?**

**"Is it about Inuyasha"**

**"Not really, look I'll tell you when I get there"**

**"Ok see ya when I see ya"**

Handing his phone back to him, Kagome quickly pecked him on the cheek and walked away to grab her purse. "So will you be driving me or do I get to drive one of your precious babies." Smirking towards her, he leaned forward to whisper "But Kag honey you did that last night." Inuyasha soon found himself sprawled out on the floor with a huge lump on his head. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES SEX?" Kagome screamed at him, allowing a few tears "Is that all I am to you is some sex object, I thought you loved me." Hearing this Inuyasha was more then pissed, like the speed of lightening Inuyasha had Kagome pinned against the wall. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN KAGOME, I LOVE YOU MORE THEN LIFE ITSELF, how could you possibly say that I don't love you, I admit the sex is unbelievably great, but I love you for you, your smart, beautiful, you look at life as an adventure, and your always ready to concur any challenges that come your way, that's why I love you Kagome." 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, and laying her head in the crook of his neck Kagome relaxed by breathing in the wonderful scent of her mate. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha I don't know what's going on with me, my heat is over with and I'm still acting like I want to bite your ears off." Pushing her away a bit Inuyasha looked into her violet eyes, and smiled, "Everything's going to be alright, it's natural for you to lash out or have these crazy mood swings, because your still getting use to being a youkai, it'll take time but don't worry you'll get use to it soon, I promise." 

About a half hour later Inuyasha and Kagome left their beautiful beach home, quickly running side by side towards their huge mansion in the city, which was only 10 minutes away. Before leaving their secluded hut Kagome ask a special request of Inuyasha. That he would allow her to run alongside of him down the beach to their family home. At first he was very reluctant to agree to her wish, him being very worried since she has been ill all morning, but after much pleading, and begging he agreed after Kagome bribed him with payment as soon as they got back to their beach home. 

"Kagome stay close to me, it's very easy to get lost within the dust that we're kicking up and it could direct us straight into the water love." Looking towards her concerned mate, she allowed a loving smile to portray upon her face as she reached out and took a hold of one of his hands, "There now if I get lost I'm blaming you buster." She giggled giving his a tiny squeeze, as they continued to speed down the deserted beach. "We're almost there Kagome, look what's upcoming, see that star painted onto the cliffs, that will tell you to slow down the mansion is on the other side." Inuyasha informed her slowing down to a walking pace and leading her by the hand through a tiny tunnel created by him to keep out any unwanted visitors. 

"So that's how no one has found our beach home, they've never found a way to get past the rock wall, but how come I never noticed it when we journeyed through here before?" Kagome questioned nearly pulling him through the tunnel. "I was running very fast, and you had your eyes shut sweetheart." Her lips formed a quick O before returning to normal. As soon as she spotted the first site of the mansion Kagome took off running leaving Inuyasha behind to chase her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome are you sure you know where your going?" Inuyasha asked from the passenger's side of the car. "Of course I do Inuyasha, relax we're almost there, by the way what time are you picking me up at?" She glanced over towards him; 'He almost looks like a child from the way he's looking around, how adorable.' She giggled to herself thinking about how nice it would to actually have children. 

"I should only be a few hours, think you can handle it over there?" Throwing him an annoyed glance, "Of course I can handle it, hell Inuyasha I lived there for at least 2 years, before getting my own apartment." Smirking towards his mate he asked, "So what happen she get on your nerves enough?" Smirking back at him, Kagome placed a hand on his leg, "No, Kikyo got married and her walls are paper thin." 

Minutes later Kagome pulled up in front of Kikyo's town house with a smile on her face. "Kagome my love I must say you're an excellent driver, and I'll be sure to take some lessons from you, ok babe." Smiling she leaned over the seat and kissed him gently and whispered "I'll see you in a couple hours, don't kill anyone if they get on your nerves." She giggled before leaning away and stepping out of the drivers side of the vehicle. 

"Hey that damn wolf was threatening Rin's life what was I to do let Sesshomaru take care of it?" Inuyasha looked towards her with innocent puppy eyes, making Kagome's giggles turn to laughter. 'If I had let Sess take care of it, he would have wiped everyone our that was in a 50 mile radius.' Inuyasha thought taking the keys from Kagome and pecking her on the cheek. "Your sure you don't want me to come up and stay with you honey, I'm really worried about you." 'He's so sweet but if my assumptions are correct, I don't want him knowing just yet.' 

"Nah get out of here I need some me time besides the only time I ever seem to get alone is when I'm asleep, not even then." Giving him one last hug Kagome pushed the pouting Inuyasha into the vehicle, "By the way I thought you were taking the Jag to the shop today for new seating?" Allowing a smirk to appear upon his face as he started the car, "Nobunaga was kind enough when he was removing your items last night, to take notice of the claw marks in the passengers seat and take it in this morning." "Get out of here before I claw the sides of your car." Letting out a laugh when she saw the worried look on the side of his face. 

"Just kidding Inu I know for a fact I would never walk normal again if I did that." "Damn straight bitch, I talk to you soon, and let me know what Kikyo's diagnosis is ok, love ya babe." Inuyasha said before squealing the wheels loudly and speeding down the road towards his office. 'That jackass you think he could be a little more considerate, wait I'm talking about a guy here never mind.' Sighing loudly she threw her hands up once and started up the buildings few steps and knocked on the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Don't you just hate me now that I've left you with a cliffy? Sorry everyone I promise to update soon, What do you think is the matter with Kagome and do you think Inuyasha will ever stop being a jerk all next on Pleasures of Business. Special thanks to my two beta testers who are such sweethearts and help inspire me so much. Eden you rule and thanks so much for the help also welcome back i'm glad you're writting again! Zel no Miko thanks so much for inspiration stay cool. Also I would like to put in a special shout out to my biggest fan RedBullXZ for sticking with me, and keeping my spirits bright thanks a bunch. Stay warm and cool where ever you are! Ja Ne ~ShellBabe 


	14. Sneaking into little girls room is a bad...

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

******I don't own Inuyasha but it looks like Kagome has him on a leash!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

Guess what everyone, I just turned sweet sixteen today. **August 15th** It was ok I guess, you suffer 23 hours without any electricity and see how you manage lol. Yes I live in the part of Michigan that got the evil black out. But other then that it was an ok birthday. To celebrate I've decided to make this chapter even longer, Enjoy! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Kagome tell me what Kikyo said what was wrong with you!" Inuyasha all but shouted into his cell phone. "Inuyasha, I promise I'll tell you later, its really not that important ok, I just thought I would call to let you know I'm not dying or need surgery." With his face turning redder by the minute, "Not important, Kagome half of your dinner from last night was dispersed into our toilet this morning and you say it's not important!" Holding the phone away from her ear Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Inuyasha will you stop screaming into the phone, I don't need you to make me deaf, right now isn't the time to tell you but I promise you later ok, oh look Kikyo needs help got to go Inu darling bye now." Kagome quickly placed the phone in its cradle, before falling onto Kikyo's sofa letting out a rugged sigh.

Walking into the room Kikyo saw her foster sister spread out on her living room sofa. "I'm guessing the darling didn't take the news well?" Slitting a light blue eye open she let out a minor groan before speaking, "I couldn't tell him Kikyo what type of person would, I be if I told him over the phone?" Sitting on the loveseat across from her and taking a sip of her tea. "An honest one actually, Kagome when do you plan on telling him?" Picking up her tea Kagome gently sipped before responding, "I would like to go get a second opinion if you don't mind Kikyo, you're an excellent doctor but it's been awhile since you've actually practiced medical."

Smiling brightly towards the human looking Kagome, Kikyo nodded her head, "I must admit if I was in your position I would do the same thing." Setting her tea cup onto the glass like coffee table Kikyo was bursting with questions for Kagome. "So he turned you into a youkai Kagome, pardon my disrespect but there is no way in the medical or natural fields to do that." 'There's Kikyo for you she always has to be right.' Kagome thought in annoyance before thinking a way to prove her wrong.

"Ok dear sister how about if I prove to you that he turned me into a youkai by actually turning into my true form." Smirking Kikyo waved her hand and looked her straight in the eyes as to dare her to do so. Relaxing the best she could Kagome felt her human disguise fade and felt that she could breathe better now that her senses were stronger. Opening her eyes which now were light lavender she saw a pale face, wide eyed Kikyo.

"H…How, how in the world is this possible I mean I know there are demons but I never heard of humans turning demon, unless you've been hiding that from me Kagome?" Kikyo said covering her face with her hands pretending to pout. "Knock off the act Kikyo you know very well as I do I've been human almost all my life, except for when I woke up on Thursday morning." Looking up Kikyo smirked slightly, "I knew Inuyasha had more on his mind then finding out more about your past that night." Kikyo had her on the ropes and Kagome, just as she was about to say she gave she caught wind of Kikyo's scent, and allowed a devilish smirk cross her face.

Picking up her tea cup and taking a sip Kagome stared her straight in the eyes and spoke, "So when are you going to tell Ben that you and he are going to be expecting a little stranger soon?" Hearing this Kikyo coughed on her tea causing her to drop in on her beautiful beige carpet, shattering the tea cup into thousands of pieces. "Oh my goodness Kikyo are you alright, I didn't mean for this to happen, I knew you would be in shock that I knew but not this much." Looking up from gathering the pieces Kikyo squinted her eyes, "How in hell did you know, no one not even Maria knows that I'm pregnant." 

Helping her pick up the broken tea cup pieces and following her into the kitchen to dispose of the pieces also to get the stain remover, Kagome said intelligently "You have your medical degree, any doctor should know that when a woman is pregnant the chemicals in their body change, as well does their scent allowing animals, and youkai that have sensitive smelling to know that she is with child. Looking at her dumfounded Kikyo shook her head while spraying the chemicals to remove the would be stain. "I swear you should have gone into medical, less then business, you would have made more money, and you're a natural at it." Laughing Kagome noticed that she was still in her youkai form when she glanced at her clawed hands. "I guess I should probably change back into my human form that way if Keade wakes up from her afternoon nap she won't freak out, and start screaming there is a youkai in the house." 

"Kagome you're talking about my three year old daughter who worships Shakespeare, I doubt that seeing her Aunt Kagome turn youkai would faze her the slightest bit." Smiling Kagome went to the bathroom to wash the chemical smell off her hands just before returning to the living room where Kikyo awaited her return she stopped by Keade's room and peered in, and saw the sleep child laying on her bed taking even breaths dreaming of who knows what.

"Do you think you and Inuyasha will ever have one of those?" A soft voice came from behind her scarring Kagome to death and making her jump halfway into the room. Turning around to see the owner of the voice she wasn't surprised when Kikyo was standing there was a smirk planted on her face. "One pup don't you mean a litter he won't leave me alone for a moment." Kagome whispered looking at the sleeping Keade who held a purple doll in a death hold murmuring something about green pizzas. "They say the strangest things when they sleep." Kikyo giggled while walking over to her daughter and replaced the blankets that she had kicked off during her pleasant slumber, placing a kiss upon her forehead while brushing her bangs back.

 "I think you love having children Kikyo, they suit you for some reason I think you should have been a teacher." Sitting back on the couch Kikyo smiled a bit, "I'm way to conservative I could never be a teacher, besides I don't like taking care of other people's children I like taking care of mine." Both woman continued to talk non stop for a couple hours until a sleepily Keade came walking out with her doll in a tight grasp, she curled up in her mothers embrace and fell back to sleep. "She does this all the time when she wakes up, she needs to learn that I'm not her bed or a pillow for that matter." Kikyo said gently rocking her back and forth in her embrace, while smiling lovingly. "It makes her feel safe I remember myself when I use to cry myself to sleep as a child, you were always there for me and for that I felt safe when you rocked me to sleep or hummed a lullaby to sooth my worries." Kagome said remembering back to her younger years as a child. 

"That life was horrible, sometimes I wake up at night in a cold sweat hopping that this isn't just a wonderful dream that I have to wake up to a nightmare." Looking at her with tender eyes Kagome nodded remembering the couple months that she had stayed at that man's home. "If it wasn't for you Kikyo we would have still been their maybe even dead." 

** DING DONG**

Before Kagome and Kikyo could speak anymore of the past Kikyo's doorbell rung loudly echoing through out the entire home. "Relax Kikyo I'll get it, I don't want you waking Keade up." Kikyo just looked at her and nodded in agreement before gently picking her daughter up and carried her back to her bedroom and placed her back in her bed. 

Walking to the door Kagome saw her mate standing their tapping his foot with a smirk on his face, "Kagome my love I've ran all the way from our office facility to get here to see you, now what the fuck is the matter with you and don't give me that I'll tell you later dear shit?" Sighing Kagome slammed the door in his face making sure it was locked she journeyed back to the living room where Kikyo and the sleeping Keade were, 'Hopefully he doesn't decided to practice his kickboxing on Kikyo's door.' Looking up from the business magazine she was reading Kikyo looked at the red faced Kagome who stomped in and practically attacked her couch. "Kagome who was at the door, also why won't they stop knocking and screaming your name for you to open up?" 

"Oh you mean him that's just a door to door lawyer, who wants to know what the fuck is wrong with me." Kagome replied while taking a seat upon the sofa that was across from a puzzled looking Kikyo, and took a sip of tea with the best innocent face that she could put on. "Kagome you have to tell him sometime, and besides as much as I like him I don't think you will enjoy hanging a new front door, if he breaks it down!" Knowing she was right Kagome placed her tea cup onto the coffee table and walked to the front door. Opening it she was ready for a pissed of Inu youkai but when she stepped out no one was there. 

"Kikyo I don't know where he went all I know is that he's no…INUYASHA???" Sitting next to Kikyo with a huge smirk planted on his face was indeed Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome what took you so long, you think by you being a youkai you would have at least inherited my speed and sense of smell." Growling lowly and balling her fists into little balls Kagome took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Inuyasha how the hell did you get in here without me hearing you sneak in?" 

"Kagome my dearest mate take a seat and relax." "Answer my fucking question Inuyasha how did you get in here?" Chuckling a bit Inuyasha stood and walked over to Kagome with open arms, "Have a seat baby maybe then you'll tell me what the hell is the matter with you." Draping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close he led her towards the sofa that she was sitting on earlier. "Inuyasha please can we discuss this later after I get a second opinion from a doctor who isn't an accountant." The frown on his face quickly turned into a smug smirk, until he busted out laughing. "Didn't I tell you to go to the doctor, but of course you insisted on seei…" Inuyasha's words were stopped by Kagome's lips pressing forcefully upon his own.

Backing away from the word stopping kiss, she whispered something that only he could hear. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY KAGOME?!" Looking at her with wide eyes, she smiled placing a quick kiss upon his own lips before standing. "Well we must be off I wish to gather the rest of my stuff, and get Yasha's car from his firm, which I don't know why he couldn't have just drove here instead of running, hell he drives faster then he runs even crazier." Grabbing her purse she looked around feeling that she was missing something, "Inuyasha come on we're leaving now." Kagome said grabbing the back of his collar and started dragging him towards the front door.

"Wait a second Kagome I need to ask Inuyasha a quick question," Sighing she let go of his collar allowing him to drop onto the floor with a thud. "Inuyasha how did you get into my house, I found myself very curious on that." Getting off the floor and brushing the minimal dirt that was on his cloths he placed a charming smile upon his face.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE THROUGH MY DAUGHTER'S BEDROOM WINDOW!" Kikyo's voice screamed loud enough to break glass. If you were a by stander you would see the funny site of a man in his early 20's running with a young woman in his arms held protectively in his grasp, running from a woman screaming about how Inu Youkai males are crazy, and perverts that enter young girls rooms.

"See ya tomorrow at dinner Kikyo and don't worry I'll be sure to smack him upside the head for ya don't you worry." Kagome screamed as Inuyasha sped through the crowded streets of Las Angeles leaving Kikyo behind in a cloud of dust. Builds passed like a blur each one passing quickly as the last; the young woman safely tucked away in her mate's arms watched with wide eyes, as she watched the crowds of people pass by like time was standing still. Snuggling deeper into the warmth and comfort of his chest the young woman known as Kagome smiled out of relief and allowed the strong man who carried her with strength and grace to take her anywhere he desired. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sounds of a woman's shouts the banging of pots, pans, and anything else you could imagine could be heard over the chatter of people going to their destination, over the noises of running cars, some stopped in front of the upscale looking apartment building, to look and hear the interesting fight that seemed to come from the top apartment. When a flower vase came flying towards the crowded sidewalk people literally flew to get out of the way from the falling object.

"How the hell can you call yourself a monk you stupid lecher, your profession should really be a fuckin strip club manager." An angry woman paced the woman shooting death glares towards a man who was cowering on her couch trying to keep her from doing damage to him as well to herself. "Look if this relationship is going to work, there is going to have to be some sacrifices from both parts." Suddenly she felt the room spin from all the frustration, her knees weakened and began to fall towards the ground before two strong arms caught her and without ease lifted her and walked to the sofa.

"You're correct we should have some sort of sacrifice my dear, please enlighten myself and tell me what is yours?" The man spoke tucking the woman's head under his chin holding her body close to his own. "My sacrifice is to be loyal and trustworthy, not to see other men and pursuit a relationship other than this of the manner." Gently smiling, he kissed her cheek lovingly and spoke so gently as if he were handling an infant. "Very well then my dearest one, as you wish I shall never touch another woman." His hand slid from her waist lower, he grinned he usual lecher grin before speaking. "But that doesn't mean I can't touch you my love." 

If you were standing on the crowded streets of Las Angeles you would have heard a loud shriek come from an upscale looking apartment building. A bone chilling slap occurred with a loud name screamed in anger, "MIROKU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking hand in hand towards the giant work facility where they had met less then a week ago, the couple were about to enter inside when they heard a loud shriek from the next block over where there were a few good looking upscale apartments. "What in the world was that noise?" Kagome wondered out loud, "Keh, my guess it was Sango beating the living shit out of Miroku, but that's just a guess come along darling we have appointments to arrive to." Looking at her mate with an arched eyebrow, "Inuyasha what appointments and when were you going to tell me?" 

Leading her into the private elevator that led to their offices, Inuyasha encircled his arms loosely around her waist and nuzzled her neck lovingly. "We already had decided yesterday remember, there is your apartment that needs to be emptied out, we still need to talk with your landlord about you moving, also we need to stop by the grocery store to pick up some food, you still are cooking dinner aren't you darling?" Stepping out of the elevator with his arms still wrapped around her waist refusing to let go of his precious burden. "Yes oh mighty lord Inuyasha, the greatest youkai in the world, mate of my dreams OF COURSE I'M COOKING DINNER YOU IDIOT!" Kagome shouted desperately trying to pry his arms away from her narrow waist. Smirking he collected his treasure and carried her into his office shutting the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha would you hurry up and get dressed the sun is starting to set and I wish to get to my apartment before the gangs come out and start their nightly fighting." Stepping out of the conjoining bathroom while tucking his shirt into his pants, Inuyasha smirked broadly when he saw his mate trying to fix her hair to perfection. "Inuyasha you better wipe that smirk off your face before I do." Kagome said clenching her fists into tight balls almost drawing blood; encircling her waist with his arms he nuzzled her neck calming her down. "Come on Kagome lets get going not even I like gangs that fight at night." Giggling like a school girl Kagome nodded and started for the door before speaking, "You may have one this battle Inuyasha, but I'm driving." "You may say you're going to drive Kagome but your forgetting one little important thing my little vixen, you need keys to…" A jingling in Kagome's hand stopped Inuyasha's sentence. "You were saying 'Lord Inuyasha' I need keys to what was the word, oh yes drive."

Grumbling to himself Inuyasha followed the smirking Kagome out of his office and into the elevator that would take them down to the streets below. While in the elevator Inuyasha looked over towards his mate who had a peaceful smile upon her face. "Kagome, my love when would you care to get that second opinion, I mean it is serious even though you seem to take this as if it were nothing." Walking out of the beautiful elevator, across the deserted lobby Kagome maintained her angelic smile, as they exited the building Kagome spoke as they approached his vehicle, "Inuyasha I know that this is a very serious matter, but in a way I can't help but feel happy in a way, either that or I'm still feeling the afterglow of our last meeting in your office."

A light blush snuck onto Inuyasha's face, he quickly shook it off as he pulled opened the driver's door for Kagome to slip into, before shutting the door Inuyasha smirked broadly, "So I'm guessing that you didn't hate the lecture I gave you on the importance of obedience." Leaning towards him Kagome kissed him deeply upon his lips and slowly pulled back, "Gee I don't know why don't you tell me Inu baby?" Kagome said giving him a wink and gesturing for him to get in the car. Inuyasha got into the vehicle through the passenger's side and grinned evilly towards her. 

"What the hell are you grinning about now little puppy?" Kagome asked easing out into traffic almost terrified to know what was going through her mate's head. "Well Kagome I still have to give you my lecture about respecting your mate." Looking at him dumfoundly Kagome nearly made new work of the pavement almost taking out an old man who appeared sleeping in the middle of the road. "I knew I should have moved to New York, at least their people jump out of windows." Kagome mumbled swerving around the sleeping man who was grumbling something about green pizza in his sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arriving in front of her run down apartment Kagome saw her landlord sitting on the front steps with an evil look in his eye as soon as he noticed her. He was a short, fat, and had very little hair to him, and what hair he did have was the color of dirty snow. "Talking to your imaginary friend again, or did ya miss me that much that you refused to eat, sleep, or drink without me." Allowing the sarcasm to dripped thickly Kagome stepped out of the parked car throwing the keys to Inuyasha. "Shut the fuck up bitch, where the hell have you been and who's this, your new sugar daddy, you're nothing but a slut." The little man who was undoubtedly drunk slurred, but before he could blink the old man was 5 feet in the hair, with Inuyasha growling fiercely towards the man who had insulted his love. 

"INUYASHA PUT HIM DOWN NOW, he's drunk and doesn't even know his own name right now, I'm begging you I don't wish to see anymore bloodshed." Kagome begged with tears stinging her eyes, smelling the saltiness of his mate's tears he lowered the little man to the ground, before relinquishing his hold upon his collar Inuyasha lowered his head and whispered a threat that only he and the man could hear. "You threaten Kagome again you bastard and I'll kill you and not even she can save you from my wrath." Releasing the grip he held to the man he turned towards Kagome who was struggling to keep calm and to prevent her from transforming to her demon form. "Do what you must here but make it quickly I don't want us to stay here any longer then we have to." Nodding Kagome walked passed the old man who was sprawled upon the hard concert ground making her way towards the apartment where she had lived for only a few years with Inuyasha following closely behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Only a few hours later you could see Inuyasha and Kagome carrying what objects were left of her apartment in boxes. "Hey Inu I'll meet you downstairs I forgot to do one last thing." Kagome said changing her path of destination, smiling to her he nodded to her and continued walking towards his car. 

Walking down the first floor hallway, Kagome tried to remind herself of why exactly she chose to live in a dump like this in the first time. Knocking on the manager's door Kagome braced herself and entered when she heard a faint come in.

"Uncle Myouga are you in here, I've come to give you the papers and the keys to the apartment." The small man came out with a smirk, "He's a strong one Kagome, and very protective he'll love you no matter what." Giggling madly Kagome spoke only too softly towards her uncle, "That was a mean test you gave him Uncle Myouga, you knew that he wouldn't remember you it has been 13 years old." Laughing like a maniac after hearing her, he calmed himself "I remember him all to well only he was a confused young pup back then, anyways you better get out of here before he thinks I'm hurting his beloved Kagome and maims me." Myouga said taking her apartment keys and pushing her towards the door.

"Remember Kagome your apartment will always be here if you need it." Just as he was about to shut the door he said quickly, "Oh and Kagome hun sorry about the whole whore thing I was trying to fit the part." Giggling Kagome walked over to him and gave Myouga a goodbye hug. "Don't worry about it, oh and by the way GET THIS DUMP CLEANED UP!" Kagome shouted before walking down the trashed hallway, slamming the door causing a few ceiling tiles to fall to the ground and a couple of light bulbs to burst. 'That girl really needs to learn to control her attitude.' Myouga thought before stepping back inside of his apartment, to go on with his daily life as a bum.

Stepping outside Kagome took a deep breath of the air outside of the run down, hell hole she had been living in and thought to herself, 'I'm free at last, free to love, free to hate, most of all free to be with Inuyasha.' "Hey Kagome you coming or are you having second thoughts about leaving." Inuyasha said with one of his famous arrogant smirks. Smiling gently the young woman made her way down the steps and embraced Inuyasha in a loving hug surprising the shit out of him. "Baby are your feeling ill again, where's the come back that I usually get, what about the…" Inuyasha's sentence was interrupted by Kagome's lips pressing forcefully against his own.

"I'm feeling more then fine Inuyasha, this is the first time in a very long time that I feel so free and happy." Chuckling at her enthusiasm for life, he lifted her head and looked into her eyes with love, before he was able to lean down and give her a passionate kiss, someone cleared their throat arrogantly. Growling lowly Inuyasha raised his head ready to kick some ass, more like the ass of the person who interrupted him and his mate. 

"Yo man I don't mind you and your girl getting it on and all but there's a war bout to go down." There before Kagome and Inuyasha was a boy with black hair, and violet eyes, pointing to the street where the two rivaling gangs stood their in aww looking at them. "Uhh thanks Bobby but we were just leaving anyways." Kagome said with a blush upon her cheeks pulling at Inuyasha's arm towards the vehicle. "KAGOME, oh man it's you shit girl I thought you swore off men permanently." The guy known as Bobby said brushing back his hair with his hand. Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that said 'you-are-explaining-when-we-get-home' 

"Inuyasha, naw man he's my best friend maybe a bit more, but you know how it is." Kagome said with a wink and pulled Inuyasha towards the car slipping him the keys to shut him up. Before Bobby could get in another word of her unspoken past out, Kagome had given Bobby a quick friendly hug and wished him luck in the fight and ran to the running vehicle and said one last goodbye to the hellhole of a home she used to live in before Inuyasha quickly sped off just as the many people who stood mindlessly in the street charged at one another beating the crap out of each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: This had to be my longest chapter ever! Oh well I enjoyed writing it, I hope you liked the Sango, Miroku action going on in there a bit. Many thanks to my two beta readers Eden and Zel no Miko you two rule so much. I'll try to update as soon as possible ok. By now you all have to be wondering to yourselves why is everyone so interested in Kagome's love life. That's a secret of my own which you'll soon find out! I'll try to update soon ok. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe


	15. Our First Fight

**Pleasure of Business**

**If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be here typing this disclaimer!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lets see now, we have a lovely roast cut to perfection, carrots, potatoes, and freshly baked bread." Kagome mumbled to herself looking down into her loaded shopping cart full of necessary groceries. Suddenly feeling an unknown sadness come over her, Kagome's eyes started to tear up unexpectedly 'Why am I crying, I just got over my heat so it's not hormones?'

Inhaling the delicious free samples cooking, Inuyasha could smell salt in the air mixed with his mate's scent. 'Kagome,' Inuyasha rushed towards her as fast as he could, as he neared her he saw her trying to wipe the endless tears from her eyes. "Kagome, sweetheart are you alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly engulfing her in an enormous huge. "Inuyasha what's wrong with me, my heat is over and I feel so lost without you being near me." Kagome cried into his shoulder holding onto him as if he were her only life line. "Shh it's ok Kagome I'm here now." 

Holding onto his burden with love Inuyasha wondered to himself what was happening to both of them, why a few moments ago did he feel that if he wasn't near Kagome then he would collapse in depression, it suddenly hit him that they were still newly mated. "Inuyasha please tell me why I couldn't stop crying a few moments ago?" Grasping her hand he guided her into a deserted aisle to speak to her. "My love we are still newly mated, when an Inu youkai takes a mate they become part of their life, if something were to happen to you, I would die of a broken heart." 

Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, he continued, "All youkai share an eternal bond with their mates, allowing them to feel each others emotions." Using a gentle hand Inuyasha lifted her chin slightly to view into her eyes, "Since we are newly mated our bond is weak and fragile like glass, to make it stronger we must be near each other constantly, sharing our emotions with one another, until it grows, until it won't shatter, and until our souls finally merge as one.

Hearing the romantic words come from her life mate she buried her head into his chest, allowing herself to finally be rid of the built up emotions, the pressure of the unknown. "Uhh excuse me dude, not to be rude or anythang but your standing in front of the Twinkies." An unknown voice came from behind them; the couple looked up and turned their heads to the source of the voice. There stood a tall teenager, with blonde hair, wearing a tight surfing body suit that framed his muscles well, in his one hand was a pack of coke-a-cola and in the other was pointing to the chips, and snacks the couple was standing in front of. Kagome getting a good look at his boyish good looks decided to test how possessive Inuyasha really was of her.

"Uhh dudes your freaking me out, your staring is like a jellyfish that's curious." Pushing away from Inuyasha's embrace Kagome walked over to the cute teenager making sure she swayed her hips, which certainly caught the Inu youkai's attention. "Hey there cutie, sorry about the Twinkie incident, my _ friend_ and I were just having a discussion, weren't we Inuyasha?" Inuyasha replied with an angry but low growl with his eyes turning a light pink at the word **_friend_**. 

'What the hell is that bitch trying to pull here, if she knows what's good for her she'll remember that I hold all possession to her, and that I'm not afraid to put her in her place or dispose of surfer dude here.' A giggle from Kagome brought him out of his thoughts as he glanced over towards Kagome who was laughing at something the teen that Inuyasha had dubbed surfer dude had said. Wrapping his free arm around her the teen smiled and started to pull her down the aisle with him. 

"What about the Twinkies though surfer champ?" Kagome asked innocently laying her head upon his shoulder, "I got a giant Twinkie that is loaded with cream filling, that you'll really like." Hearing this Inuyasha's pink eyes turned to a bright red color, his nails that had appeared human had turned to deadly claws. Kagome had gotten her answer and now feared for the teen's life now that without a doubt Inuyasha was going to attack. "Surfer champ I'm not into that I'm happy with the love of my life, sorry but I'm just not interested." "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, your coming with me whether you want to or not."

The teen said grasping her wrist and practically dragged her down the aisle. 'What an idiot any girl in this situation doesn't need youkai strength to get out of it.' Inuyasha was at the far back of the aisle back to his normal self with a large smirk upon his face. 'Man if I was that guy I'd be afraid of Kagome, she can take care of herself.' 

"AHHH HELP SECURITY HELP I'M BEING RAPED!!" Kagome screamed so loudly and in doing so she ripped the sleeve to her top, and unbuttoned her pants. Two security guards grabbed the shocked teenager while Kagome put her act together by sobbing. "He…He…he tried to rape me I feel so cheap I…I don" Before Kagome could finish her sentence she allowed her knees to give out and allowed herself to fall towards the ground, before she hit the ground two strong arms caught her and lifted her bridal style. "Oh my god Kagome baby are you alright, what happened?" Inuyasha doing his best worried about Kagome act, "Inu…Inuyasha oh my god Inuyasha it was horrible he…he tried to,' Kagome couldn't finished when she started to sob into his chest." 

"Excuse me sir but do you know this woman" Asked one of the super market security guards. "Yeah she's my girlfriend you got a problem with it pal." Hearing the word girlfriend nearly broke Kagome's heart, 'is that all I am to him a girlfriend!' "Will we have to call a paramedic or something and would you care to press charges mam?" Looking up and snapping out of her dazed state, she told the security guard that she'll be fine, and that she won't be pressing charges.

Walking her back to where their fully loaded shopping cart was still parked in the aisle, Kagome was unusually quiet and Inuyasha noticed quickly. "KagBabe what's the matter, why are you being so quiet, I'm glade that you tested me and I'm not angry?" Looking up at him Kagome took a hold of their cart and pushed it down the next aisle. "Kagome what's wrong sweetheart please talk to me." Kagome stopped suddenly causing him to bump into her. "Inuyasha am I just a girlfriend to you?" Chuckling lightly he grasped the young woman in a tight hug. 

"Kagome you mean a hell of a lot more to me then just a girlfriend, in youkai terms you're my wife but it would be hard to explain to these common humans about youkai." Smiling in his embrace Kagome sighed contently before unwillingly pushing him away. "Your right Inu I'm being way to emotional again come on lets get home." Hearing the word home brought an evil smile to Inuyasha's face as his hand slid around her waist pulling her close to him while moving his hand under her shirt to stroke her stomach. "Inu not here control yourself until we get home understand?" Kagome said trying to fight the blush that was making its way onto her face. 

"I dunno Kag I might not be able to wait that long for my dessert." Kagome turned to give him another warning but saw him licking his lips, made her lose all persistence of making him stop. Chuckling seeing the fire that she once held to resist him fade; the silver haired man wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards one of the many cash registers in the market. "Don't worry Kagome I'll be a good boy…" Placing the last item onto the checkout counter he turned to her with a mischievous smile and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "Until we get home that is." Hearing Kagome's heart speed up Inuyasha paid for the groceries with a knock-out smile. Wrapping one arm possessively around Kagome's waist, and the other full of groceries Inuyasha started for his vehicle to return home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they returned to their secluded beach home, Inuyasha made due with his promise and tried to tackle Kagome, but the farthest he got to getting any was Kagome flipping him onto the living room couch, but that didn't stop him from trying. After threatening him with the fry pan Inuyasha finally behaved and was sitting on the couch supposedly reading his newspaper, 'You maybe able to stop me now Kagome but once that cast iron frying pan is put away, your mind.' Inuyasha thought with an evil smirk upon his face, this of course didn't go unnoticed by the observant Kagome who was preparing their dinner. 

"Inuyasha what ever your thinking get it out of your head now before my friend 'Fry' here does it for you." Smirking Inuyasha turned his attention back to the newspaper and replied, "I don't know what your talking about dear the only thing in my head is will the 49'ers beat the Lions." Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen with a frown, "Inuyasha where is your head today, anyone can beat the Lions, sometimes I wonder about you honey." "Nice to know you care dear." Walking back into the kitchen Kagome grabbed the meat tenderizer, and attacked the meat violently. 'Jerk I know something is up, Inuyasha isn't a sport type of a man, competitive yes, aggressive yes, but sports man that's a definite no.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Feeling two strong arms encircle her waist Kagome stopped beating on the helpless meat. "Kagome baby I think they're tenderized." Inuyasha's hot breath upon her neck made her helpless as he took the meat tenderizer out of her hands and placed it on the counter next to them. "Inuyasha I'm warning you the frying pan is still out." Kagome tried to sound pissed but it was hard when Inuyasha was sucking on the pulse of her neck. "Shh Kagome relax and enjoy it," Inuyasha coaxed her as his hands slid to the pants she wore and unbuttoned and unzipped it without her even knowing. 

"Inuyasha I want to eat dinner first please." Kagome knew Inuyasha had an insatiable appetite and wouldn't be denied for anything. Kagome was usually all for his loving attentions, but now she wished he'd be reasonable and let her finish dinner. "Kagome how rude any person in their right mind would know that the appetizer comes before main course." Inuyasha was enjoying the short breaths and the little sounds that were coming from Kagome as ran his hands across her stomach. Slipping his fingers under her shirt he found the clasp to her bra in the front, with expert fingers he unsnapped the clasp of her bra and allowed his hands to pinch her already hard nipples, Inuyasha gently massaged her other breast with his hand, earning a pleasure filled moan from Kagome. 

Feeling as if she were to collapse from his tender ministrations, Kagome leaned into him and what fight she had left suddenly dispersed into thin air as she allowed her mate to ravish her, and make her feel like she was the only person on this world. Inuyasha felt her give up her fight when she leaned into him; he loved how she molded into him as if she were personally made for him. Just as Kagome felt as if it couldn't get any better Inuyasha had slipped a finger into her, feeling her readiness. Knowing she would give him anything at that moment he added a second finger, Kagome moaned louder then before she started to pant. Smirking Inuyasha continued his ministrations until he felt Kagome ready to come just as she was about to he slipped his fingers out of her and released the hold he held around her waist causing her to fall against the kitchen island. 

Her eyes flashed a dangerous red, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP?" Kagome screamed ready to kill him. "I'm hungry Kagome and by me taking you, will only delay our dinner further." Growling Kagome grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be the cast iron frying pan and held it over her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smiling Kagome took the meat out of the oven and placed each piece on a plate where a delicious looking baked potato a waited. Inuyasha sat on one of the kitchen stools with a pissed off look on his face, while his hand delicately touched the huge bump on his head. "Inuyasha come eat and stop sulking I said I was sorry when I had nothing to apologize for." Kagome said holding his plate out for him to take. "If you hadn't hit me so hard with that damn fry pan I would be in a better mood." Inuyasha snarled out practically ripping the plate from her hand. 

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T PLAYED WITH MY EMOTIONS THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE HIT YOU, YOU ARRONGANT DOG!" Kagome yelled back and took her food into the other room, "Where are you going Kagome?" Turning to face him with a look that could kill, "To get away from you so I don't end up saying anything I may regret later on." "Kagome get back in here you're not going anywhere," Inuyasha growled placing his plate on the counter and starting to follow her. 

Kagome walked into the bathroom and locked the door as well the other one leading to their bedroom. For about an hour Inuyasha ranted and raved at her to get out of the bathroom while she sat in there eating her dinner. When the house became quiet Inuyasha listened to hear her she was quiet not moving a muscle. Sitting on the outside of the bathroom door Inuyasha thought to himself 'Why the hell did I even mate with her, all she's done is have mood swings, and bitch at me.' Looking at the door as if he could see through it he turned his head away sadly, 'Great I've finally become father the only difference is I haven't hit or cheated on her, I don't deserve her.' 

Standing up he walked into the kitchen remembering that he had separate keys to all the locks he grasped a hold of the single key that could bring him and his love together. 'I know now why I claimed her as my own, I love her even though we have our differences, and I can't help but love her, at least she won't take my shit that's for sure.' Walking to the bathroom door he listened in for any movement in the room, hearing non he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

Upon opening it he saw her laying on the ground asleep her prefect face stained with tear streaks, seeing his love like this tugged at his heart, knowing he caused it. Walking over to her to make sure she had no injuries he picked her up bridal style and carried her up to their room. Setting her down on the silken sheets of their bed, Inuyasha looked at the peaceful smile that was planted upon her face. He walked into the closet for a moment and returned with one of her nightgowns, sitting her up and undressing her like she was a porcelain doll that could break at any given moment, Inuyasha took great care with his treasure as he removed her clothing, and gave her fresh new ones, he ran his hands through her silky black hair enjoy the feel of it through his fingers. 

Once she was dressed he picked her up once more and placed her under the covers and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead he whispered close to her ear, "I love you Kagome, and I'm sorry." Walking out of the room to clean up the spoiled dinner, that he knew himself had messed up; Kagome cracked a violet eye open and smiled. Those last two words meant the world to her and all the hate she held left, 'Somehow we're going to have to make this relationship work.' 

Slipping out of bed Kagome went to go find her mate they had a lot of talking to do. Walking down the stairs Kagome found Inuyasha in the kitchen doing the dishes and cleaning up. Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back. Inhaling the air around him he detected Kagome standing in the doorway spying on him, he was surprised when she came up from behind him. Turning off the water he turned around and embraced her back inhaling her pleasant scent. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on with me lately I feel as if I'm not myself." Kagome said with tears building in her eyes. Picking her up bridal style Inuyasha carried her back to their room and laid her back on the bed and he joined her on her other side holding onto her hand. 

"Kagome we're still getting use to each other, this is normal for all newly mated couples, there is a part of us inside that is fighting with each other for dominace it'll be like that for a few months, hell you should have seen Sesshomaru and Rin they almost split apart. They would fight at work, home and sometimes Rin would disappear on Sesshomaru for days before she would come back in tears asking for forgiveness and then they would go back to being love birds until Sess would say something to upset Rin and the whole process would start again." Kagome looked at him wide eyed and giggled slightly, "Kagome I'm also sorry for playing with your emotions the way I did." Inuyasha couldn't look her in the eye without giving her one of his arrogant smiles. 

"It was a dirty trick but I think hitting you with the cast iron frying pan was a little extreme." Giggling nervously Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, feeling her come closer to him made him smile at her lovingly. "Don't worry Kagome we'll get through this somehow, but now you need to rest tomorrow will be a busy day." Kagome yawn as she closed her eyes, "Inuyasha what are we doing tomorrow?" The young woman asked her beloved as she fell asleep. 

"Tomorrow you've got a doctors appointment, as well there is Kikyo's dinner which I hope she still isn't mad at us." When he looked down at his precious burden he pulled her closer and tucked them both under the covers of their bedding. "Goodnight my lovely Kagome." "Goodnight puppy." Kagome said in her sleep which caused Inuyasha to look at her with a puzzled face. 'Will she ever learn that I'm not a puppy?' 

Inhaling her scent once more before drifting off to sleep he could smell a change in her scent that made him very nervous when he found the source, 'She's coming out of heat, shit this can't be good.' Inuyasha knew when Inu youkai females come out of heat they have an unexplainable urge to mate, and strength. 'I hope Kagome isn't like that or else, she may set off my youkai blood, that's the last thing I need.'

A/N: Hey everyone what's up nothing much here, I'm sorry that this chapter was so short I've been busy school has started back up an everything is just crazy. Also sorry about having the characters so emotional but I know from experience that no relationship is prefect with out the first fight and the dramatic makeup scene. I would like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm happy to see people enjoy my writings. I would like to say thanks to my beta readers Eden and Zel no miko. Eden enjoy your break you better come back soon you hear me or else. Zel no miko I can't wait to see your next chapter so hurry up already. I'll try to update soon ok. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe


	16. Cookies and Lemonade The NEW Chapter 16

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: Come on people it's been 16 chapters but I'll say it again I DO NOT OWN HIM**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**After over 100 reviews good and bad from my reviewers I have decided to post the NEW chapter 16, let me know what you think about it ok.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS, ADULT CONTENT ALL MINORS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD LEAVE, OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY IF A MINOR SHOULD VIEW THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER! ~SHELLBABE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Running through the forest, a child with raven black hair with natural dark blue highlights giggled and laughed in delight. She ran without a care in the world. She was in the middle of an exciting game of tag, the person who was 'it' was quickly gaining on her but she didn't mind too much. As she reached a small elegant lake that her family owned she stopped to marvel at its wonders. Hearing her pursuer come up behind her, she turned quickly to run but her foot was caught in a root causing her to lose her footing. As she started to fall two strong arms caught her and pulled her to safety. Seeing her savior, the young girl's eyes lit up with joy. 

"Thank you Inu-Chan you saved me." The girl said in a childish voice, hugging her friend with glee. Feeling his grip on her arms tighten, her joyous eyes quickly turned to fearful. As the man who held her, eyes glowed a dangerous dark red, his hands grew long claws, his perfect teeth grew into long fangs, the small girl was no longer a happy child she was a woman with fear. Realizing the man holding her in a bone-crushing grip wasn't her Inuyasha, she struggled to escape his grasp.

The demon chuckled at her worthless efforts. Leaning down, brushing his lips against the slope of her ear, he whispered, "You belong to me, the heat has consumed and a child will be no longer." He loosened his grip and pushed her backwards; losing her balance the now grown woman fell backwards into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke gasping for air as if she were strangled. Looking around the room, Kagome realized she was in hers and Inuyasha's room. "Kagome are you alright baby?" Came the voice of the man who she slept next to. 

Not looking at him she noticed she was soaking wet in sweat, and felt like her insides were pulling her every which way. 'What's happening to me I feel like I'm having cramps 10 times the power surging through my body but at the same time I feel so lusty and all I want to do is mate.' 

"Kagome?" 

Inuyasha's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Inuyasha, I feel so hot and my insides feel as though I am being pulled apart. What's the matter with me," her voice trembled holding a bit of fear but a lot of lust. 

Gathering her into his arms, he held her sweaty body as he inhaled her scent deeply. "Kagome it's ok sweetheart it was only a dream." Laying her head upon his shoulder, Kagome took slow deep breaths to calm herself. 

"Inuyasha tell me the truth. What is happening to me?" 

Looking deep into her violet eyes Inuyasha knew he had to tell her the truth. "Your coming out of heat Kagome and your body is pushing you to conceive pups." 

Looking down away from him, 'This feeling is so intense I feel as if I'm going to burst.'

"Its there anyways to relieve this intense feeling," Kagome looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha gazed into her eyes and was shocked to see them glow red for a second. 'Her youkai blood is going to take over soon if we don't do something. "There is two ways and I don't think your going to like the first one love."

"Well let me be the judge of that and give me the choices now!" Kagome demanded allowing her eyes to glow red for a second and change back to their normal colors. 

Letting out a sigh Inuyasha wrapped a strong arm around her sweaty body and pulled her close. "The first choice is to sleep it off and the pressure will fade in the morning." Moving a strand of hair off her sweaty face and placing it behind her ear he told her the second. "The second is a hard mating, while it's a pleasurable way to relive the pressure, there is a chance that you'll become pregnant, and there is the slim possibility that the pressure from the mating and heat can cause a reverse effect and shatter your soul, but its very slim only 5%.

Letting out a ragged sigh Kagome debated with herself what she should do. 'Mating would be a pleasurable act, but are we ready for children, but sleeping it off is a near impossible act…I guess I know what I'm doing what a decision this was' Inuyasha watched in amusement as all sorts of emotions passed that crossed his mate's face.

Looking up at him with gentle eyes Kagome nuzzled his cheek lovingly. "Have you made your decision my love?" Wrapping both arms around his body she nodded, "I decided I want to try and sleep it off, I don't think we're ready for children just yet Inuyasha."

Kissing her on the temple he tucked her head under his chin and gently rocked her in his arms. Seeing that she was half asleep he laid down holding her and just being there for her hoping that her youkai blood would be sustained until morning.

For 10 minutes Kagome had switched into 50 different positions each one making it harder and harder for her to relax. "Kagome you have to settle down, this moving around is just increasing your blood as it is." Looking at him she let out a small whine, "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't rest something inside of me just won't settle down. Grasping both hands he took them into his own hand and pulled her close to try and keep her calm. 'I got the feeling this is going to be a long night.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours passed and Kagome had been sleeping, she was sweating more then usual and kept moaning in pain. All Inuyasha could do was hold her and give her loving words as Kagome fought the losing battle against her youkai blood. "Inuyasha I don't know how much longer I can take this it's driving me absolutely crazy!" Picking her up he wrapped both of her legs around his waist and placed his hands at her bottom to support her as he walked out of the room with Kagome clinging to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the wooden steps Inuyasha walked into the darkened kitchen and turned on the dim night lights. Setting her down on the counter he tried to move away when he found Kagome wouldn't release him from her tight hold. "Kagome let me go I'll be right back." 

"But Inu I don't wanna." She said in a childish tone. 

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some water. Ok sweetheart?" Nodding slowly Kagome took a deep breath in to calm herself.

'This heat is unbearable maybe it would have been a better idea to mate; at least I'll die with a smile on my face.' Kagome thought fanning herself as she watched her mate rummage through the kitchen.

"Ok we have the lemonade and some cookies now say ah." 

Inuyasha had cookies in one hand and lemonade in the other. Kagome arched an eyebrow as if to say you've-got-to-be-kidding-me-right. 

"Come on Kag this will take your mind off the heat." 

Releasing a defeated sigh Kagome opened her mouth to accept the chocolate chip cookie. "I thought dogs weren't supposed to eat chocolate?"

Smiling as he took a bite out of the cookie, "These are delicious if I do say so myself wouldn't you agree?" he said placing the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

"I know what would be even more delicious puppy," her voice laced with lust and desire.

As his usual arrogant smirk slipped across his face, he leaned against her. "And what would that be my little vixen?" 

As soon as those words left his mouth Kagome took a cookie and placed it on his shoulder and leaned in to eat it. "That's what is so delicious my mate." 

He chuckled as he inhaled a breath of her scent and could tell that she was in the playful mood. "I know something to cool you down." Reaching over to where the pitcher of lemonade sat he poured it all over her, laughing at the surprised shriek that came from her. 

"Inuyasha Tama you are one dead dog." Kagome said jumping off the counter and chasing after him.

She couldn't keep up with him as he led the chase all over the house. "Where oh where did my puppy dog go, oh where oh where could he be, when I get a hold of floppy ears he will shriek in pain." Kagome sang in a child's voice keeping a close eye out for where ever he could be hiding.

Walking back into the kitchen she grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it listen for any indication of where he might be hiding. To bad she didn't check behind her, with youkai speed Inuyasha had pinned Kagome to the kitchen island where she once sat.

"Now what was that about making me shriek in pain dear mate." Before Kagome could get a word in Inuyasha's lips crushed her own in a heated battle for dominance. Letting out a low growl, telling her to let him in, Kagome parted both lips to allow him to slip his tongue in. He searched every crevasses of her mouth and was surprised when his mate's own tongue tugged at his own to dance. The touch of his lips was a delicious sensation.

Breaking the kiss for air, Inuyasha attacked the juncture of Kagome's neck sending erotic waves throughout her entire body. She moaned aloud with erotic pleasure. Inuyasha smirked at the tiny sounds his mate was making and the best part was knowing that he was the cause of this erotic noises. Taking a clawed hand, he sliced through the loose silk material of her nightgown. Slivers of fabric floated to the floor, leaving her bare to his heated gaze. Releasing her hands his own hands found something more interesting to do such as massage the two fleshed mounds on his mate's chest. Earning him a pleasure filled growl from his mate.

"So my Kagome likes that does she, should I stop?" Inuyasha teased rubbing her nipples into harden pebbles. Kagome was so far gone that she could barely speak but some how managed to choke a no. Smirking he captured her lips in a heated but gentle kiss that sparked the warmth that built in her abdomen. Inhaling her spicy scent of arousal mixed with her heat Inuyasha nearly lost himself. 

Placing butterfly kisses all the way down her body as he slipped a clawed finger into her tight passage causing her to arch her back he started moving it giving her an idea of what was to come. Chuckling deeply, he continued to place the heated kisses making her ache for him more. He gently pushed her to a laying position on the counter top as he explored her body even more. Soon he had made his way to her heated core where the tempting aroma was coming from.

Pulling the clawed finger from her, bringing it to his lips, he then licked it making sure she saw. "Delicious, like always, but you know Kag I'm very greedy and just a small serving doesn't satisfy me one bit." Leaning forward he darted his tongue into her wet passage and enjoyed the taste and sounds that his mate was giving him. 'This is one taste I could never be tired of, and she gives it so freely to me too.' 

"Inuyasha please…" was the only thing Kagome could get out before a whole new level of passion swept her away. The knot in her stomach twisted and turned feeling like it would explode at any given moment. Kagome's breath was ragged as she held onto the countertop for dear life. Soon she saw nothing but a bright light as she came.

Pulling her into his embrace, Inuyasha held Kagome as she caught her breath and regained composure. "Feeling better sweetheart?" 

Looking up towards him, she let out a snort, "Yeah right, that was nothing Inuyasha. I know you can do better." 

As a primal growl escaped, his fangs brushed and nipped his mark, making her moan even more. "But Kagome, my love, you have no idea what I am capable of. As soon as your breathing calms down, you will be doing more then just moaning and the only thing I expect you to be shouting is my name." 

As soon as she heard his words, the lust and desire pooled within her very core. Her scent of arousal permeated the air. The moment her breathing calmed down she was slammed back onto the counter. She glanced at his eyes, noticing flakes of crimson laced his amber orbs. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to be able to walk for awhile after this?' 

Growling at his mate, he settled between her creamy thighs and thrusted in one swift motion causing her to come instantly. Holding onto him as if her life depended on it, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Growling appreciatively, Inuyasha thrust into her. Each thrust that followed was harder and longer than the last, bringing her closer to her peak. Kagome raked her claws down the length of his back. Blood trickled from the red welts. At this pace, Kagome would lose it; she did the one thing he never would have expected. She growled at him, demanding him go faster. Hey, who was he to not grant his mate's request.

Using a speed only youkai could manage, Inuyasha pounded into his mate as Kagome felt the familiar warmth come back and as it tighten Kagome could only hang on and enjoy the immense feelings that her mate was giving her. Meeting thrust for thrust Kagome could feel the tightening in her stomach about to explode once more only this felt intense. All her reason, rational thought and control pushed aside. Nothing existed but lust and pleasure.

True to his word, the only word that was coming out of her mouth was his name and he knew that she needed to release soon. Feeling her clench her inner muscles around her as a sign she was about to come Inuyasha reared his head back and plunged his fangs into his claim mark causing Kagome's orgasm to intensify 10 times. "INUYASHA!" Kagome howled her release holding onto him as she felt like her whole body, sprit, and soul explode.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The beach home was very quiet nothing made a sound, the only sound that could be heard was the ocean waves crashing against the beach. In the kitchen there laid the couple in each others embrace not moving, not making a sound just enjoying the little world they were in together. Looking at his mate with tired eyes he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Inuyasha watched her eyes open slip slowly open. Her lips curved slightly in a tired smile. "Feeling better my mate?" his voice soft with concern. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist keeping him inside her for a few moments more, she finally responded. "Do you really have to ask?" 

Giving her a playful nip, he pulled out of her earning a moan from her in disappointment. "Come on Kagome lets go back to bed, I know your exhausted and we do have to get up early tomorrow." 

Trying to sit up, Kagome fell back down, and gave him a tired grin. "Sorry Inuyasha but I can't move." The two laughed at their own personal joke as Inuyasha lifted Kagome's body into his arms and walked upstairs into their room.

"How is it that we always seem to lose our clothes by the end of the night Inuyasha?" 

Moving to the bed and shifting her in his lap, he brushed her lips with a kiss, "Because your way to sexy for clothes. You know, Kagome, I'm thinking that we should burn all those clothes in there. They are such an inconvenience." 

Yawning as she laid her head upon his chest, "And I'm thinking you want to sleep with the beach dear." Kagome said smiling brightly as Inuyasha pulled the covers around them to keep them warm. Snuggling closer to his chest, into Inuyasha's embrace, her eyes slowly shut. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he took in her comforting scent and held her close, "I love you Inuyasha," Was the last thing Kagome said before sleep claimed her. "As do I my Kagome, as do I." He replied following her to the land of dreams and into a deep slumber with his beloved safely tucked in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hey everyone here is the new chapter sixteen. I would like to say again I am so sorry for what my ex boyfriend did. I should have read the chapter before posting I know that was my fault, but I can assure you that it'll never happen again. Thank you all of you that reviewed begging me not to get rid of the story, that meant a lot to me. And for those of you that flamed me saying what a bad person I am, hey your entitled to your own opinion and I respect that also I'm glad you did because I know I would be angry to if I found my work on someone else's story and Ookami-chan should be proud that she has such great reviewers. I have a new beta reader who I would love to thank for helping me get through this Raven you are the best I owe ya. Coveted and Zel no Miko you guys are the best as well. Thanks again you guys helped me through this and don't worry I will not kill the story, but remember everyone keep an open mind about things try and get the person's point of view before flaming them to death. LOL Ok well I gotta go I have college finals and my Junior year in High school is a bitch, yes I am one of those young geniuses that go to High School and College. Stay cool or warm where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe


	17. A Trip to see Dr Shichinintai

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: Looks at ownership papers nope all Inuyasha characters belong to ****Rumiko Takahashi!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The pleasant sound of bird's sweet songs, and the melodious tones of waves crashing along the shore surrounded the home of the two Inu Youkai. Lovely rays peered through paned windows filled the room with brightness as the inviting aroma of cooked bacon and ham reached the nose of a certain male youkai. Awakening from a by far pleasant night, he noticed that he was alone in the massive bed. 'Why is it when ever I mate with her and I wake up she's never there?' Bringing him out of his thoughts was the alluring smell of roasting coffee ready to be served. 

"Hey there sleepy head," came a cheerful voice from the doorway. There stood his mate dressed in a silk robe he had bought her, in her hands was a tray that held a beautiful breakfast that could only please a king. Smiling, she walked over to the bed and set the tray down in front of him. As she started from the door a clawed hand grasped her arm, pulling her back towards the bed. 

"And where does my little vixen plan to go besides back to bed and eat breakfast with her mate?" Inuyasha asked with one of his famous smirks.

"Let me go Inuyasha. I have to go get the coffee and check on th…" Her voice was cut off by his breathtaking kisses.

Pulling her closer he whispered in her ear, "I want you…back here less than 5 minutes before I come down there and drag you back up here." Releasing the grasp on her arm he finally allowed her to go back downstairs. Laying back into the pillows of their bed he counted the seconds until she was back in his arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the wooden stairs, Kagome made her way into the kitchen to get the coffee and the fresh biscuits she had made. 'That man or should I say youkai has such an insatiable appetite for both food and sex.' Letting out a ragged sigh Kagome knew if she wasn't up there in 2 minutes no doubt would her mate would be down there dragging her up there kicking and screaming. Grabbing the items she had forgotten she traveled up the stairs once more and found herself looking into a pair of golden eyes.

"What took you so long Kagome I was just coming to get you?" 

"You need to learn more patience my dear mate, besides it's only been 3 minutes." The female youkai replied walking past him to their bed, where her mate soon joined her. 

"So Kag what's with the great breakfast?" Looking at him with innocent eyes she laid her head upon his shoulder while he uncovered the plates which held the scrumptious food. 

"Do I really need a reason, besides it's sort of a makeup for dinner yesterday you never really did get to taste my cooking?" Chuckling Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead before feeding her a strip of bacon. 

"You're cooking smells excellent and tastes great, I give this restaurant a 5 star rating." Giggling like a school girl she grabbed the coffee pot and served it to him. Taking it gratefully, he nuzzled her neck and the couple continued their breakfast in peace of course a few giggles and chuckles were exchanged in between bites.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha, I promise I'll be fine alone. I'll call you to come pick me up." The raven hair beauty said standing outside of the doctor's office trying to get rid of her possessive mate who was insisting on parking the car and going in with her.

"Kagome, please just let me come with you. I'll stay in the waiting room for you and be a good boy I promise." Giving her the pleading puppy eyes that he knew she could never resist Kagome finally gave in. 'Good now all I have to do is convince her to allow myself to come into the examining room and I'll be a real happy camper.' 

Thought the Inu youkai with an arrogant smirk upon his face while parking the vehicle in a safe location, and hurried to catch up to his mate who seemed to have written him off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking up the many stairs, Kagome was still trying to figure out her dream the night before. 'Perhaps it was because I was coming out of heat, nah it couldn't have been, in the past my dreams are usually predictions of the future.' Feeling a familiar arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to a warm body who she was more then happily to lean against, Kagome continued to walk along side of her mate until the couple stopped outside a beautiful rich cherry wood double door. Double checking to make sure she was at the right place she looked towards Inuyasha who had concern in his eyes looking towards her. 

"Inuyasha everything will be fine, it's just a check up not a death sentence or something like that."

"You know Kag; more could have happened last night besides you allowing your youkai blood rushing to your head."

"And I'm only sure you would be more then pleased with the results." She murmured to himself before walking through the doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking through the doors of the medical office, Kagome approached the nurse's desk to announce her arrival for her appointment when she heard a woman shouting at what she guessed her husband. 

"You bastard! You knew, your brother knew...who else knows, you idiot? How could you do this to me?" 

The door slammed open and out walked a red faced, pissed off Rin followed by a ghostly pale Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes were the size of saucers as a red faced Rin walked towards the cherry wood doors, Rin to Kagome was a sweet gentle woman who wouldn't get angry over anything, but to Inuyasha he knew better then to piss someone like Rin off and his Kagome was no different. 'I guess Sesshomaru hasn't told her the news yet, I guess.'

"How long have you known Sesshomaru and when in hell did you plan on tell me?" Rin shouted causing more women to stare at the raging woman. Their husbands were trying to ease their way out the door in hopes of avoiding the same treatment from their wives. 

"Rin, my dear, I was trying to tell you but…" 

"SO YOU TELL YOUR BROTHER INSTEAD, WHO ELSE KNOWS!" Rin whirled around and stormed towards the door leaving behind a stunned Sesshomaru to only stare. As she was about to exit out the door she just remembered, 'Shit I completely forgot to set up my next appointment...damn that Sesshomaru!' Turning around she walked towards the nurse's desk once more to set her next appointment.

The young woman, fuming her anger and trying her best not to allow her youkai blood get the best of her, wasn't concentrating to where she was walking and bumped into the wide eyed Kagome making her lose her balance and fall into the strong arms of Inuyasha. 

"Ka…Kagome oh my goodness what on Earth are you doing here?" Rin said in a surprised tone not noticing Inuyasha was around, leaning in to give her new "sister-in-law" a welcoming hug, smirking towards the young woman who had seemed to have calmed down in such a short period. 

"Perhaps I should be asking you the same Rin?" Taking a glance at the tall, silver haired man, who looked like he was almost ready to jump out of a window at any, given moment standing behind Rin, 

"Umm Rin is it me or does your mate look like he's been to hell and back?" Looking towards her mate who was trying to place his usual cold, emotionless face in proportion, Rin giggled at the sight of the famous Sesshomaru Youkai acting antsy around a single woman. 

"He's going to be in hell sooner then he thinks if he DOESN'T GET HIS ACT TOGETHER!" Rin shouted towards her mate who jumped at the sound of her voice. 

"So if I may Rin what was the matter with you, nothing serious I hope?" The ravened hair woman asked with a bit of worry.

"Nah there's nothing to worry about the doctor told me I was fine and another surprise as well, hey I was wondering if Yash told you the so called excellent news?" Letting out a sarcastic laugh and sent an angry glare towards her mate that clearly stated what-haven't-you-told-me-now-you-arrogant-dog. 

Seeing the glare Inuyasha's cool colored face quickly turned pale as Sesshomaru as he slowly backed towards his brother. Kagome looked back towards Rin.

"It must be a brother thing or something, because Yasha doesn't tell me shit." 

Giggling at Kagome's newfound vocabulary, "I see you've gained Inu's colorful language as well during the transformation." Allowing a light pink blush to graze her cheeks, Kagome looked up to Rin and smirked, 

"So you going to tell me what everyone knows or am I to be left in the dark." Noticing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both moving towards the door, Rin and Kagome gave them both a dark glare and shouted "SIT BOYS" faster then anyone could imagine Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting on a chair in the waiting room acting innocent as the day they were born. 

"Now as I was saying Kagome, I wasn't feeling well for a couple weeks so I finally decided to go to the doctors to get a simple check up." Giving Sesshomaru another cold stare, Rin turned to Kagome with a smile and spoke, "After visiting the doctors today I've found that I am pregnant with the newest addition to our happy family, and that arrogant dog over there didn't even have the common courtesy to tell me in advance." 

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked towards Rin with an identical, emotionless mask, but on the inside they were laughing it up and Sesshomaru was happier then hell, almost ready to dance on the chair knowing his mate was carrying his child. Inuyasha just loved babies and kids all together as long as they went home after a couple hours.

"Well anyways I must be going now Kagome, it was great to see you again, make sure give me a call and let me know how it goes with the doctor" Rin giggled and gave Kagome a farewell hug and glanced over to the almost sleeping Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, clearing her throat to gather both the Inu youkai's attention. Standing up from the chair, both gracefully walked over to where their mates stood. Wrapping a protective arm around her waist Sesshomaru nodded a hello to Kagome and led his wife/mate out of the doctor's office being careful not to get on her bad side. 

'What a strange pair, it's almost as if they were made for one another,' giggling at the thought Kagome continued to walk towards the nurse's station. 

"Hello there my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm here for my noon doctor's appointment." Looking up from her computer, the nurse had long white hair that was pulled back into a tight bun, holding her hair into proportion were two white daisy clips, her skin completion was very fair almost ghostly white, her light gray eyes almost seemed to blend with her skin. Around her neck hung a small mirror that Kagome could sense that it gave off very little magic.

"One moment please Miss. Higurashi," The pale woman said allowing a small smile to grace her features making her ghostly appearance seem more normal. Typing quickly upon her keyboard the nurse brought up an appointment schedule onto her monitor, as she glanced through out the many appointments that were scheduled throughout the entire day her smile quickly faded into a frown. Turning back towards the ravened haired female with a puzzled look in her eyes she spoke.

"Excuse me Miss. Higurashi but it doesn't seem that you have an appointment, are you sure your appointment is for today?" The young nurse asked going over the schedule once more. Turning to her mate who was reading a health magazine Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha dear, would you be so kind to come here please?" The raven haired beauty said with an artificial sweetness flashing her eyes red once to prove her point that he was in deep shit. Moving from the waiting room Inuyasha joined his mate at the nurse's desk to help her out.

"What can I do for ya sweetheart?"

"Inuyasha you did make my doctors appointment for today didn't you?" Looking at him with saddened eyes, showing that she was tired and yet confused at the same time. Wrapping a strong arm around her waist to bring her closer to him, he turned to the frail looking nurse and spoke.

"Are you sure that her appointment isn't on your schedule Miss…?" 

"Kanna Tatsuji and yes I'm sure and who may I ask are you?" The nurse asked ready to throw the arrogant, silver haired man out of the office. Losing his patience's quickly with the frail looking nurse Inuyasha looked down at the woman whom he held tightly against him and became calm once more. 

"Nurse Tatsuji I know that you've done your best to make sure my sweetheart here is on your list but could you check once more please?" Giving her the heartbreaker smile and allowing his eyes to capture her own she checked once more before sighing again.

"I'm sorry sir but Kagome Higurashi doesn't have an appointment with this office, I'm sorry but I've done all I can, now I must ask you to leave." Looking at her with shocked eyes Inuyasha let out a small chuckle; soon that chuckle came out as a full non stop laugh. Kagome looked at the man that held her close to him and thought, 'I knew it, he finally lost it, the poor baby oh well I'm sure when we get home everything will be fine. Hearing his laughter finally die down she finally dared to look up as he spoke once more to the nurse.

"Miss. Kanna I'm afraid you've been looking under the wrong name, see Kagome and I are recently married and she sometimes forgets that she has a different last name, the appointment should be for Kagome Tama." Letting out a giggle Kanna looked at the wide eyed girl who looked like she was about to kill the silver haired man with gorgeous golden eyes. 

'Inuyasha I'm so going to kill you when we get home.' Kagome thought evilly before she heard another voice in her head. 'Now, now angel you shouldn't think things like that about your mate.' Looking towards her arrogantly smirking mate Kagome thought once more, 'Inuyasha are you trying to tell me that you can read my mind?' Wrapping an arm around her waist so she could lay her head upon his shoulder he spoke to her once more. 'Not exactly read your thoughts my dearest, basically that bond thing allows us to communicate telepathically, it's a protective maneuver in case one of use is in danger or needs the other one.' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the words of the nurse.

"Mrs. Tama I do apologize for the inconvenience that I have cause both you and your husband please go right in the Doctor Jakotsu Shichinintai will see you in room 5 just walk straight down the corridor until you reach the door. It may be awhile before he enters, the good doctor loves to spend plenty of time with his patients," putting a friendly smile the nurse hit a button to unlock the door to allow the couple to enter.

"Oh and Mrs. Tama one more thing about the doctor. He's a little temperamental around women; so don't pay attention to some of the things he says. He can be a total ass at times, but he's the best in his league." Thanking the nurse and dragging Inuyasha along with her down the long corridor, the walls were a French styled wall paper divided by a piece of white painted molding, the top of the molding was a plain white, and the bottom a plant green color reside on it, the floors were wooden with a light stain that perfected the style of the walls. The couple continued down the long corridor until they go to a white panel door with a golden number 5. 

"Well here we are sweetheart. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." Placing a kiss upon her cheek, the silver haired youkai started down the hall, 'Three, two, and one…'

"Inuyasha you're not going to leave me here, in the examining room, alone with another man, are you?" The raven haired woman asked with an innocent child's voice, and put her best puppy eyes. Hearing the innocence in her voice and knowing he won the battle of him coming with her into the examining room, he turned and swiftly walked towards her. Allowing a gentle assuring smile to play upon his face he opened the door to allow her enter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room was of small size that allowed enough room to move around and to be comfortable; the wall color of the room was builder beige near the ceiling was white painted molding that gave a warm accent to the room. The ceiling itself was an off white to blend with the beige color on the walls. The few pieces of furniture included an examining bench that looked like a normal couch only higher off the ground which was placed upon the back wall next to a sink and counter that held most of the doctors needed supplies, a few relaxing chairs for the guest that had come with the patient were placed all over the room. There was a closet next to the entrance door, and of course the doctor's chair that was set next to the examining bench ready to be used.

"Well this room looks comfy what do ya think Kag?" Inuyasha said looking around the room then spotting the examine bench, looking towards his lovely mate who was placing her purse in one of the many extra chairs the Inu youkai male developed an mischievous grin. Turning towards her mate she noticed the grin upon his face she started to back away slowly knowing what it meant. 

Inuyasha stalked towards her like he would his prey, causing her to back away from him slowly until she found herself trapped between him and the examining table. Blocking her attempts to escape him by placing each of his arms on either side of the young female, he leaned forward to nuzzled the crook of her neck where his claim mark reside earning a light moan from her. Pushing away from him gently Kagome looked him in the eyes and spoke. 

"Inuyasha what in the world do you think your doing, this isn't the place to do that." She hissed towards her mate. Smirking towards her he captured her lips; this wasn't like most of his kisses were demanding and passionate. It was sweet and almost chaste earning another moan from her; wrapping her long arms around his neck she soon tangled her tiny, petite hands into his long, silver hair. Inuyasha could smell the rise of Kagome's arousal, wrapping his hands around her waist he pulled her closer towards him. Loving the closeness of his mate near him he broke the kiss and just held her, laying her head upon his shoulder Kagome was content in the loving arms of the man who she knew loved her. 

Feeling a bit drowsy from the lack of sleep from the night before, and the warmth that he provided her the raven haired beauty felt her knees weaken as she held onto Inuyasha tighter. Inuyasha wrapped both of her legs around his waist and supported her as if he were carrying a child, walking towards an extra chair he sat with his delicate package within his grasp, and stroked her hair soothing her to sleep knowing the doctor's arrival would be awhile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Feeling something warm that held her made Kagome want to go back to sleep but her sensitive nose and ears told her otherwise, that she wasn't in her small cozy apartment nor was she in the adorable beach home that she and Inuyasha resided in. 'There are so many people, walking, caring on conversations, the room that I am in is so cold, but where am I, and who's holding me?' Slowly cracking open a delicate blue eye she noticed she was in the strong, protective arms of her mate, Inuyasha.

"Did you have a good rest Kagome?" Peering up at him with wide open eyes she noticed that he had a gentle, and that his golden eyes reflected care, love, and held a hint of worried for her. Smiling back towards him she laid her head back upon his chest and spoke.

"Yes I'm fine and thank you, Inuyasha." Gently he rubbed her back loving how she fit against his body so well. 'I wonder how long I've been out, and has the doctor already come, that is impossible Inuyasha would have awoken me, and we wouldn't still be sitting here in this tiny room.

"How long have I been asleep Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a hint of worry hoping she hadn't wasted her day waiting for this so called excellent doctor to arrive. Chuckling at his mate's innocence he leaned down to nuzzle a tender spot on her neck earning a low moan before speaking.

"You've only been asleep for about a half hour sweetheart, don't worry the doctor should be here soon, why don't you rest some more you look like you could use it." Smiling Kagome slid her hands under Inuyasha's shirt and moved to feel his soft skin that showed his well-formed muscles that relaxed under her touch, surprising him greatly. 

"Kagome what are you…" 

"Inuyasha do me a favor and shut up, I want to feel your skin once more that's all." Looking upon his mate with tender eyes he understood why, this was her way of learning more of their bond and causing it to stretch; unfortunately it was in a doctor's examining room. Moving his hands under the back of her shirt as she did moments ago he rubbed her back memorizing every inch of her skin, knowing what turned her on and off. The room was soon filled with the growing auras of both Kagome and Inuyasha; both auras were intertwining with each other coming together to create one stretching the bond of the couple. Feeling a sensation that was foreign to her Kagome stopped her ministrations much to Inuyasha's disappointment.

"Inuyasha I…I…don't know this feeling it…it's." 

"I know Kagome just relax and let it wash over its making our bond grow stronger, don't worry it'll fade soon." 'This feeling it's so wonderful but yet it's painful in its own unique way.' Hiding her face in the crook of his neck she placed butterfly kisses trying to keep her mind off of the unknown feeling. Inuyasha having the same feeling come over him mimicked his mate's own ministrations knowing the feeling was about to end. 

Soon the feeling had washed over them fully and they held each other tightly gasping for air. A light sheen a sweat covered the couple's face as they caught their breath and tried to regain their composure.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out meekly.

"What is it Kagome?" 

"Is the doctor going to be here soon, because if he isn't I swear I'm going to kill him when he does get around to arriving." Nuzzling her neck Inuyasha smiled as he took in the sweet smell of his mate's scent, loving how it was able to calm him and put him at ease at the same time. Pulling away from her neck Inuyasha looked down towards the young raven haired woman who he had taken for his mate and noticed her tiny parted lips that were a hint of pink enough to intrigue Inuyasha to lean down and capture her lips in a gentle passionate kiss. 

The couple were to wrapped up they didn't bother to notice the door start to open until,

"Ahem…sorry about the interruption but I could always come back if you want but that'll be in 2 hours." 

A/N: Yes I know I'm an evil author to leave a cliffhanger here. But this is one of my longer chapters wouldn't you say. So who can guess what's wrong with Kagome, note it isn't what it seems. Those who guess will get a special great job from me in the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I've went back to work hurray, school has started back up that's an ok thing I guess better then sitting at home oh well also tomorrow I'm taking the **PSAT** so I've been preparing for it. Thanks again to my three beta readers Raven, Coveted and Zel no Miko you guys are the best. They've given me the best ideas and have helped me through my writers block so thanks you guys. One more shout out, I would like to thank all my reviewers you guys are awesome with out you I have no purpose to write, and I'm glad so many of you like it. Sorry if I'm not putting any names up next Authors Note I'll try. Also one last thing I've updated my Inuyasha site here's the address you have to bare with me since ff.net is so picky with putting addresses in well here it is. **http:// home . comcast . net/~shell2005/index . html Try to visit when your free ok, Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~ShellBabe**


	18. THAT'S WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU

**Pleasure of Business**

**Ok everyone I'm going to tell you a secret, you ready I DON'T OWN INUYASHA****!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out meekly.

"What is it Kagome?" 

"Is the doctor going to be here soon, because if he isn't I swear I'm going to kill him when he does get around to arriving." Nuzzling her neck Inuyasha smiled as he took in the sweet smell of his mate's scent, loving how it was able to calm him and put him at ease at the same time. Pulling away from her neck Inuyasha looked down towards the young raven haired woman who he had taken for his mate and noticed her tiny parted lips that were a hint of pink enough to intrigue Inuyasha to lean down and capture her lips in a gentle passionate kiss. 

The couple were to wrapped up they didn't bother to notice the door start to open until,

"Ahem…sorry about the interruption but I could always come back if you want but that'll be in 2 hours."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quickly looking towards the door the couple saw a short black haired man, which was about the height of Inuyasha himself only a couple inches taller. His eyes were an ash brown and over each eye was a line of eye liner that made them look feminine, this didn't settle right with Inuyasha not one bit. He had bright red lips that you could tell were colored with lipstick, and on each side of his face was a streak of purple blush. 'This better not be the doctor that's examining my Kagome, because if it is I swear we're getting a third opinion.' Inuyasha thought and suppressing a low growl which was cut off by his mate's voice.

"You weren't interrupting anything right Inuyasha?" She looked towards her mate and gave him a glare that said you-better-agree-with-me-or-else-you-and-the-beach-will-become-fast-friends.

"Feh whatever just get on with what ever you're going to do." Said the Inu youkai releasing his mate from the tight hold he held on her. Kagome walked over to the chair next to Inuyasha and waiting for further instructions from the doctor.

'I hate women why do I have to put up with this, I knew I should have listened to Bankotsu and become a model it's a hell of a lot easier, oh well at least her boyfriend is good looking.' The doctor was brought out of his thoughts when Inuyasha cleared his throat telling him to either get on with it or they would be leaving. 'Some people are so inconsiderate, oh well time to earn my pay check.' Letting out a soft sigh he walked over to his chair and sat down. Opening the information file he looked through the info to find out what he was dealing with here.

Shichinintai Incorp Patient Information Sheet

** Name: Kagome Tama**

** Age: 21**

** D.O.B: June 21st 1982**

** Species: Inu Youkai**

** Mated: Yes**

** Children: No**

** D.O.L.H. June 16th 2003**

** Hair color: Black**

** Eye color: Blue**

** Blood Type: AB-**

** Weight: 115**

** Height: 5, 5**

** Shots: All human shots received, needs Inu Youkai type A4, C9, and E11**

** D.O.F.V. June 17th 2003**

** Doctor: Dr. **** Jakotsu Shichinintai**

** Complaint: Early morning sickness, can't keep anything down except for chicken broth and water. Last normal meal was at a Japanese restaurant. **

Looking up from the documents Jakotsu placed it on the examining bench before speaking.

"Well you're in perfect condition from what the papers say, except you'll have to get your three necessary shots today." Hearing the word shots Kagome flew from her seat into her mates lap trying to hide herself. 'Great he had to say shots, I HATE NEEDLES, they are so sharp and they hurt.' Looking at his mate who was literally trying to claw her way into him, he chuckled lightly.

"Kagome doesn't like needles they freak her out but it's true she does need those shots for her own protection." Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha and if glares could kill then Inuyasha would be 6 feet under already. Letting out an annoyed sigh the doctor stood up and opened a door to call for a nurse.

Listening from inside the examining room Inuyasha picked up the conversation well while trying to calm his shaking mate.

** Doctor: I need three shots for Mrs. Tama**

**Nurse: It would help if you told me Jak**

** Doctor: I will need an A4, C9, and E11**

**Nurse: Alright I'll prepare them right away; by the way your mascara is smeared**

Walking back in he noticed the female Inu Youkai wasn't shaking anymore she was relaxed and calm as she was before. "Women such babies can't handle a tiny needle." He mumbled under his breath unfortunately Kagome heard this and wasn't too happy about being called a baby.

"Look pal all you have done since you got here is put me down, so what I'm afraid of needles big deal it's nothing to rub in got it?" She yelled before laying her head back on her mate's chest, who was trying to comfort her the best he knew how. 

"Mr. Tama would you like me to place a subduing necklace around her so that you may have more control over her, as you just witnessed human women that have been turned into youkai can't control there emotions or outbursts even sometimes they will try the silliest of things as to dominate their mates." Hearing this only made Kagome angrier but before she could lash out Inuyasha places a strong hand on her shoulder and gave her a look telling her that he would take care of it.

"That won't be necessary Dr. Shichinintai my mate listens to me well and if you ever insult her or any other female again, I'll pull out your tongue so you won't be able to have I made myself clear?" A shocked, and offended face appeared on the doctor's face. 'That bastard how dare he insult me and stand up for that women, I guess that's what happens when you mate with them, you become corrupted.'

"Yes Mr. Tama I won't insult your mate ever again, but I must ask, how do you keep your hair so silky looking, and where do you work out those muscles are simply luscious, you know we must get together to talk one day." Hearing the doctors obvious flirts Inuyasha was doing every thing in his power to keep from causing serious bodily harm to Dr. Shichinintai, unfortunately Kagome had also inherited Inuyasha's jealousy as well as his vocabulary. 

"How dare you flirt with my mate you bastard, who do you think you are first you insult me and then you flirt with my man, go fu…" Kagome's outbursts were quickly cut off when she felt her mate's hand upon the juncture of her neck where his claim mark laid, and heard him growl lowly telling her to be quiet and let him handle it. When Kagome peered up her mates beautiful golden eyes had disappeared and were a dangerous red stating that he was more then angry. Clearing his throat and taking a few deep breaths to gain control on his senses he spoke.

"Dr. Shichinintai I understand that you are an excellent business man like myself, and I respect that you are very well educated in the field of medical, but I warn you now and take this as your only warning from me, you send any type of sexual advances towards myself, and any type of insults or degrade my mate, I will slap you will a lawsuit so huge that you will lose everything you own, and I will personally see to it that you will never work in the city of Las Angeles again, do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha said in his lawyer tone that not only shocked the doctor but Kagome who was looking at him with wide eyes, they almost held fear within them and yet they held pride for him. 'Who the hell is this man and what has he done with my thick headed Inuyasha, who acts on impulse all the time.' Kagome thought to herself making sure that Inuyasha couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Y…Yes Mr. Tama I understand clearly and I apologize to you and your wife sir." Afterwards there was an eerie silence that was soon broken by a knock at the door from the nurse who was holding three empty syringes, three vials each filled with a clear substance, some cotton balls that were drenched with alcohol to clean the skin, and a pair of rubber gloves for the doctor. Walking over to the doctor the nurse placed the supplies on a near table and took her leave.

"Ok Mrs. Tama I'm going to need you to turn around and life up your shirt just enough to expose your lower back." Kagome's eyes went wide and looked at the door knowing that would be her only escape, but before she could even start for the door Inuyasha had grabbed her arm and sat her in his lap, she was almost straddling his waist from the looks of if, Kagome struggled a bit before he pushed her head against his chest, stroking her hair lovingly he used his other hand to pull her shirt away from her lower back revealing a good 5 inches of creamy skin. Feeling the alcohol drench swabs on her back she let out a whimper that was hushed by her mate who was nuzzling her neck and rubbing her back. She felt the needle poke her back before entering, trying to relax was not an easy thing for her. When she felt the needle enter her she let out a small cry into her mate's chest who still held her. This went on a few more times and Kagome had turn several shades of purple that could be imagined. 

"Well Mrs. Tama you'll be a little sore for a few days but now you won't catch any serious illnesses." Kagome looked at him as to say I'll-take-on-any-type-of-illness-there-is-just-don't-give-me-any-more-shots-in-the-back-or-any-place-else. 

"I'll need to run a few more tests to find out what's been causing your morning sickness, even though the answer is very obvious to all of us we must make sure ok." Getting up he told the nurse what he would need for her and then returned with a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe it we spent two hours in that asshole's office and that's what was wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelling walking at a fast pace out of the building holding Kagome's hand while placing his sunglasses on to cover his eyes from the sun. 

"I'm actually happy Inuyasha about it Inuyasha, it's nothing serious, and we got that second opinion so I guess we should be happy." Reaching their vehicle Inuyasha paused to turn and face her.

"I'm happy that it's nothing serious, and that your ok hell we all go through it once and a while, I know my mother went through it, your mother went through it, hell even I went through it when I was in Italy." Pressing a button on his keychain the car doors immediately unlocked and the alarm was disabled. Helping her enter her side of the vehicle Inuyasha was deep in thoughts. 'I'm not angry about the results I'm relieved and happy, but it's having that ass for a doctor is what's made me mad.' 'Now, now Inu dear don't think bad thoughts especially if I can hear them.' Kagome spoke using their connection wearing a smirk upon her face. Smiling back he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek before shutting her door and walked to the driver's side of the vehicle. 

"You're right Kagome at least its not serious, I mean anyone can end up with food poisoning it was that damn Japanese food that we ate that night, and before you say anything, it was my fault I should have allowed you to just cook for us that night instead of being a pompous ass and getting my way." Hearing nothing he looked towards his mate who was smiling gently at him, she looked as if she were glowing. Leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder feeling very content. Wrapping an arm around her waist Inuyasha kissed the top of her head as he navigated through traffic. The couple stayed like that the rest of the way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sweetheart, what time are we supposed to arrive at Kikyo's?" Inuyasha asked taking his eyes away from the newspaper he was currently reading. 

As soon as the couple had returned to the huge mansion, they had immediately returned to the beach home without a second thought. After arriving at their beach home Inuyasha had walked into the living room and started reading his paper while Kagome walked into the kitchen to do some baking. One of Kagome's many habits and ways to rid herself of stress was to bake she had already finished a dozen homemade chocolate chip cookies, and now was working on a three layered double chocolate chuck fudge cake, even though she had to keep hitting Inuyasha every time he went into the kitchen for something he would try to steal some cookie dough or a cookie.

"Around 5:30 Inu, we have about 4 hours to spare." Kagome said walking in with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies and gently setting them down on the glass coffee table in front of the couch that Inuyasha was sitting on. Folding his paper up and setting it down on the same coffee table he looked at the raven haired beauty that had a smile upon her face.

"Do I get one of these cookies or do you have a frying pan behind your back that's ready to smack me if I try to get one?" The silver haired youkai asked looking towards his mate noticing how delectable she looked sitting there on the couch in her youkai form. 'How cute she's putting on the sad puppy face but I can over come that easily.' Noticing the look on his face Kagome automatically knew it was time to go check on the cake in the kitchen. Just as he leapt to pin her down Kagome got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

"Of course baby help yourself to all the cookies you want but don't eat the whole batch I want to take some to Maria and Kikyo, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." 'She's playing with me that little bitch, well she's my bitch anyways besides I'll jump her when we get home tonight, I still have to pay back my little vixen for hitting me on the head yesterday night.' He thought with an evil smirk upon his face while stuffing a cookie in his mouth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome are you almost ready, we have to leave soon if you want to make it there in time?" Inuyasha shouted to his mate who was god knows where in the house getting ready. "KAGOME…" "Will you shut up already Inuyasha I was just fixing up the cookies and the cake so non of the sand will get on them." Turning to see his mate Inuyasha's mouth dropped when he saw her. She was in her human form, she was wearing a black mid length skirt, with a lavender sleeveless blouse. She decided to wear her hair down but added a bit of curl to it, and for the make up she wore lavender eye shadow, and used some eye liner to bring out her eyes.

"Inuyasha you feeling ok dear, should I call Kikyo and tell her that we're not going to make it, or we…" Kagome's rambling was quickly cut off by Inuyasha's lips bringing her into a deep passionate kiss. When both their lungs decided it was time to get oxygen in they broke apart, leaving Kagome in a daze, Inuyasha kept his hands on her hips to hold her up loving the effects his kiss held on his mate. Looking at her he noticed her lips were swollen and a bright red, making her look even more desirable. 'I better pull myself together or else the only place we're going tonight is the bedroom.' When Kagome finally regained balance she took a hold of the deserts she was bringing and started for the door. 

"Kagome are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked holding his arms out to carry her. Walking into his open arms to allow him to pick her up Kagome gave a brief nod, and before she knew it they were speeding across the sand it was almost as if they were floating. Laying her head upon his chest she enjoyed the setting sun upon the horizon with the warmth provided from her mate. 'I'll never tell him this but I love it the most when he runs like this, without a care in the world.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parking in front of the large tan brick townhouse, Inuyasha looked towards the sleeping Kagome who looked so peaceful where she sat. 'I hate to wake her up this is the first time since we met she's slept so calmly without waking up in a wet sweat, or screaming her head off.' Leaning over to the passengers side of the vehicle he kissed her upon her cheek, when she made no move to wake up he let out a sigh, 'Well we know she's not sleeping beauty either that or I'm not enough of a prince.

Getting out of the vehicle, Inuyasha walked over towards her side of the car and opened up the passenger's door. Kneeling down to her level he shook her lightly to rouse her from her slumber.

"Hey Kagome, sweetheart come on baby time to wake up, we're at Kikyo's." He kept on shaking her until a blue eye cracked open.

"Will you stop that already Inu I'm awake, damn you sure as hell know how to wake a girl." She grumbled undoing her seat belt and stepping out of the car, turning quickly she reach in the back seat for the deserts she had brought then faced the tall townhouse. Looking towards the driveway she noticed that there was a black porshe. 'Looks like Maria and Louie beat us here, I hope Inuyasha didn't do any of his fancy driving.'

Walking over to where Inuyasha was standing she laced her fingers within his and gave it a light squeeze, he did the same back to reassure her that he wasn't going to go anywhere. The couple walked up the stairs and where soon standing in front of the door. Letting out a loud sigh as if to say lets-just-get-it-over-with Kagome rang the doorbell.

"Get ready Inu because in 30 seconds you will be interrogated by an over protective woman who will hound you all night trying to find a flaw but just be yourself ok." The door quickly opened and…

A/N: I know I'm evil I left another cliffy please don't throw tomatoes, next chapter will be an Authors Note there are some things I want to confirm. Hey at least now you found out what the hell is the matter with Kagome after all this time. Yes she has food poisoning, I've had it and so has half the world. The reviewer who reviewed and got it right were: **Babsie** congratulations you hit the nail on the head.I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Special thanks to my beta readers who I know I would die without them. Also to my reviewers without you I would have no inspiration to write. Stay warm or cool where ever you are Ja Ne~ShellBabe.


	19. Guess what its a Authors Note

**Pleasure of Business**

Hey everyone, it's been awhile but I thought that I put in an Authors Note! Hopefully I answer all your questions that you may have. If you don't have any questions, that's great thanks for reading and I'll update soon. But if you do please read on and if your question hasn't been answered then please e-mail me at Shell2005@comcast.net and I will be more then happy to answer any questions you may have regarding the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Where in the world did Inuyasha get his license?**

I need some humor in my story, sure it's a romance story but who said romance can't be funny. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**What's in the mysterious box Sesshomaru gave to Inuyasha?**

I'm sorry everyone but that must remain a secret, you will find out in later chapters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**What is up with Inu's pet talk to Kagome?**

Simple he's in love, lets face it when you're in love you give your other person so many pet names in the beginning to see how they react to them, and that's what Inu is doing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Why do Naraku and Koga keep bothering Kagome?**

Everyone where have I said that Naraku is in the story? I have mentioned Koga but for Naraku I might bring the greasy dude into the picture and maybe I'll bring Koga back as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Why does Kagome always try to become dominate in the lemons?**

Ok you math people here's where you come in take: One Strong Willed Female Inu Youkai + One Strong Willed, Egotistic Inu Youkai Male= A battle for dominance. Ok now that was a little complicated let me explain in better detail, when a youkai couple are first mated and both couples are strong willed they try to dominate the other. I don't know if that made any sense at all to you but let me know if you still don't understand I'll be glad to explain further. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**What is wrong with Kagome?**

In Chapter 18 I finally answered the long drawn out question of what was wrong with her. Well to put it simple she had food poisoning. I know most of you thought that she may have been pregnant, I assure you she wasn't. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Is Kagome pregnant with Inuyasha's pup?**

If Kagome is pregnant I would hope she would be pregnant with his pup, unless someone else got in on the action and I didn't know about it. Also she maybe pregnant, she may not, I'm not a normal author I like to keep my readers on their toes, but I also give so many clues in chapters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**If Rin was a demon then why didn't she know that she was pregnant?**

Good question, one of the reasons was I wanted to bring her and Sesshomaru back into the story again but not go into to much detail. Another reason was most likely demons can't smell their own scent its instinct, also when anyone becomes pregnant the chemicals in their body change their scent only a bit so to Rin she thought nothing of it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**What does D.O.B mean?**

Most of you know that D.O.B. on a medical form means Date of Birth, but for the others that didn't know that's what it means. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**What does D.O.L.H mean?**

This I made up myself but if you got it congrats, this means Date of Last Heat, if you're a youkai doctor you might want to know when the last she demon had her heat or was in heat they can be a little temperamental also it tells them should they test to see if the pitter patter of tiny feet should be expected. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**What does D.O.F.V. mean?**

Another one of my crazy made up abbreviated terms; this means Date of First Visit. I know most people wouldn't remember when they last visited its held in the patient charts so the doctor knows how long they've had the patient. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Why does it take you so long to update?**

Two words, school, and work, ok so maybe that was three words but let's be serious here, I dedicate my heart and soul into my grades and work. I love what I do and sometimes get really into it that I have no time to write what so ever. But when I'm bored I'll sit down and start typing away. But for those of you that send me the reviews stating are you still alive? I thank you, I need those every now and then so I don't forget. I try and update every two weeks if I don't then that means something has come up but always remember I will update ASAP. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**How does Maria and Louie relate to Inuyasha and do they find out that Kagome's a demon?**

Well to answer your question to the simplest form you have to read the next chapter and find out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Most authors have a website do you have one?**

Yes I do and here's the address please feel free to visit. 

**http: //home (Dot) comcast (Dot) net/ ~shell2005/ Inuyasha_Cast_of_Characters (Dot) html**

Sorry it's so confusing but the way FF.net you can always check my FF.net profile it's there too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Well that's it for the questions I hope I answered all you questions if not then please e-mail me at: ****Shell2005@comcast.net** so that I may. A special thanks to the two ladies that keep me sane and inspire me, Coveted originally Eden, Zel no Miko, and Raven my three beta readers who I don't know what I would do with out them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Now I would like to give some Shout Outz! If you don't see your name I'm sorry, but I do appreciate you reviewing! These reviews are from Chapters. 7 to 18 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Little Demon Child1, Hanamaru285, AngelOfDiamonds, Erika, Nankinmai, Esther, whoobonhooaglo, NBKitty, Kagome51, XP-DarkAngel, assasinXchik, utsukushi, Sprout, Michikaru, Mewcubed, alex, taiorafanforever, Matt, Moo-Moo-chan, RaspK FOG, Inuyasha's Gurl, fallen pheniox, inuficcrzy, army-love-girl, Moon_-_Gazer, RedBullz, Leomae108, i love inuyasha!, Seta, Inasane Kawaii Shippo-Cha, utsukushi, luna-night, inufan, FluffyWolfy, kiya1821, Sprout, Nankinmai, joyce, Inucutie, Peach, Josie, shanaka, Kay14, youkai chick supreme, ladyofthedragons1, FoxFire8605, animelover52843, Kim H., MarsMoonStar, Miss. Charlet, assasinXchik, Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child, DI4, kiya1821, zeek, Pinky-Cat, lilchickidy0six, VicFan, AngelOfDiamonds, Anime Demon, joyce, Shadow, RavenShadow, Candies, Jess, kiya1821, ladyofthedragons1, Kaye, White-Silver Wolf, Lil Kagome2, anonymous, Divine-Heart, sakura chan 5000, JITRBug13ls, ladykaa28, chanin, presious, Anime Demon, SailorMiko, Cat, LuNaRaNgEl288, Kagome15, Chris'_Kinkay_Vixen, WOLF, twinklinlilstar, New Fan, morgan, Alicia, Josie, Dryden1, angel-wings-131, Foxy Kitsune, Silver Magiccraft, Divine-Heart, inushin, Lady-Hisuiiro, Chibi Horsewoman, inuyasha-girly-2007, Kagome takes over the wor, kannah, DeathX23, lil-kitty-demon077, wolf, TwiztidJuggalette, lady reaper, ioke, XAngelDragonX, Kaye, Babsie, catesy, sweetsuzylue, lunarsnake51389, Miyu Yomano, Leomae, Gouda, yamik, Shade16, kitty, celt, rainydust, Terristhule, slvrstarlight, black shadow fox, Represent, tessa3, missblu, cool20, ladykaa28, Tohru-Chi, Inasane Kawaii Shippo-Cha, hoshi-ni-onegai, kanani-gurl-001, inu lover4, lexluvsyash, ladyofthedragons1, WaterGoddess9, New Fan, Thesmartazngirl, kagomepotter, ig, InuShidenee, Lavender Blossom, twinklinlilstar, Hanamaru285, valene, PeachesDani, kirei kimochi, depressed-girl001, sakura chan 5000, Sango-Inu-Yasha-lover, Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend, jo, inutikidudez, Cryxxy-chan, psycolady101, slvrstarlight, TinkerBell9, kagoinuy, and DAMY!!!!! ::tackles him in a hug:: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and please keep reading and reviewing I can't wait to see whats up next, well I already know but I can garentee all of you there will be more lemony goodness, tons more fluffyness, even some Rin, Sesshy action as well as some Miroku, Sango anything is possible. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne~ShellBabe


	20. Enter Maria Protective Mother

Pleasure of Business

**Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha or Kagome, but Maria, Louie, and Ben are mine you hear all mine!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door suddenly opened, out steeped a wavy dark brown haired woman, with deep brown eyes that sparkled with joy. Her olive completion showered her Italian heritage. She was a few inches shorter then Kagome, but had that mother look to her. Her lips were turned into a huge smile as she looked towards Kagome. Walking towards her she gave her sergeant daughter a loving hug, and then her eyes fell upon Inuyasha. Almost with youkai speed the brown haired woman was standing in front of Inuyasha with wide eyes. Looking down upon this weird looking woman Inuyasha raised an eyebrow wondering what was so interesting about his face.

Before he could do anything the woman had grabbed a hold of his chine and brought it close. Inuyasha was ready about to push the lady away and give her a few choice words, until he heard a delighted squeal now the mid aged woman was hugging him in a death grip.

"Oh Kagome dear, he's positively adorable, his eyes are so clear and beautiful, and his hair is so silky what does he use to keep it this way." The wavy brown haired woman kept rambling on about how cute his ears were and how strong his muscles looked, until she heard a chocking sound from the silver haired man standing before her.

"Excuse…m...me…mam…but…c..c..could…you…please…release…me…can't…breath!" Kagome sensing her mate's distress, she raced to his rescue. "Maria let him go he can't breathe." Releasing the young man from her bear grip Maria chuckled to herself. 

"Sorry about that Inu Fasha was is right, well come on in Kikyo's been slaving over a hot stove all day and Ben is driving her nuts, be a darling and go keep him occupied." 

"Kagome we need your help in the kitchen dear." Maria said pulling Kagome into the delicious smelling kitchen and directed Inuyasha into the living room where Ben and Louie sat. From one look on his face both men started laughing uncontrollably.

"I take it you've met Maria huh Inuyasha?" Ben said taking a sip of his drink, Inuyasha could only nod. "Come sit down have a drink relax Maria is busy questioning Kagome to death your safe for a while." Louie said feeling a bit sorry for Kagome knowing that the interrogation that Maria was giving her would be enough to scare anyone away. Standing up Ben moved to the wet bar to refill his and Louie's drinks.

"Hey Inuyasha would you care for a drink?" Before Inu could even answer Louie answered for him, "You better give him your strongest son, I got a feeling he's going to need it." Chuckling Ben created the drink and served it to the men. One sip of the drink and Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out. 'Good drink but damn I've never had it this strong before.' 

After all the drinks were served the three guys sat, and talked about sports, politics, business whatever else guys would talk about before they heard a, "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" In ran a small child that looked identical to Kikyo. Her eyes were bold and vibrant, full of excitement; her long raven hair was pulled back in a long French braid. She had a pink t-shirt on that said "Lil Angel" on the front which watched her blue jean pants that had pink halos that sparkled every time she moved.

Jumping into Ben's open arms her tiny arms encircled his neck in a tight hold as he carried her back to the couch. Looking towards Inuyasha she squealed in delight and tried to wiggle out of her father's tight hold. "Daddy, Keade wants to see funny puppy demon."

Looking towards his daughter he smiled at her eagerness for knowledge like her mother. He allowed her to slip out of his arms. She ran over to the front of Inuyasha, opening her arms as a gesture for him to pick her up. Lifting her up and setting her on his lap the child's hands immediately went to Inuyasha's elf like ears. Lightly rubbing his ears in a circular motion causing a deep rumble in his throat that only Keade could hear. Letting out a small yawn the little girl snuggle close to his chest and fell into a light sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Kagome what are you waiting for tell us about him!" Looking up from chopping carrots and smiled before answering, "What would you like to know Maria since you're so interested in finding out everything about him?" Sipping her herbal tea Maria though for a moment before allowing an evil smile to play across her face. "Well there is so much to know about a man such as Inuyasha, so I shall begin by these simple questions, shoe size, height, favorite foods, favorite song, what is his family life like, and have you slept with him yet, and if you did how long is he?" Blushing furiously as she began another carrot Kagome thought for a moment before answering.

"8 ½ men's size, 6, 2, he doesn't have a favorite song but will listen to anything, his family life was pretty good. His father was a great man, he worked hard and loved his family, after Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru's mother passed away, his father met Inuyasha's mother and soon after Inuyasha was born."

Kagome replied putting the chopped carrots into the black cooking pan that held the almost fully cooked roast, before turning around with a devilish smirk upon her face. "And to answer you last two questions Maria, Yes and longer then a horse."

"Well Maria, Kagome is obviously lying she wouldn't just give in and talk about her sex life you know how private she is." Kikyo said coming to the rescue with a hint of laughter upon her face. Soon all three women started laughing uncontrollably, "Ok Kagome one more question and then I'm done." Maria said trying to regain her composure and finally taking a deep breath she was able to speak. "So is he a commitment type or is this just a fling and we don't have to worry about filing another restraining order?"

Placing her hand over the claim mark he had given her, she felt it pulse under her hand as if to say you-better-say-yes. "Of course Maria, I mean we aren't going to rush into this relationship, we figure it's better to take it slow." Kagome could have sworn she heard Kikyo snort and trying to suppress her laughter. Sending a death glare towards Kikyo stating 'you-speak-you-die-I-know-where-you-sleep'.

Before Maria could ask any more questions Kagome had excused herself to the living room, and when she arrived there the sight she saw was priceless. Walking back into the kitchen she grabbed both Maria, Kikyo, and a camera. The three women walked into the living room and stifled their laughter when they saw Louie and Ben leaning against one another sleeping and snoring contently, and Inuyasha sleeping on the loveseat with a protective hold on the sleeping Keade who was sucking her tumb and holding onto his shirt. Letting out a small sigh Kagome wondered something to herself, 'I wonder if he'll be like that with our baby.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked into a position where all three men and the little girl were and snapped the picture causing a bug flash, which made Ben and Louie fall off the couch in a confusion and allowing them to become up close and personal with the cream carpet. Inuyasha immediately checked the child in his arms and found she was still sleeping, and then her the laughter of the three women. 

Noticing his mate, he let out a small growl only she could hear, telling her to come over to where he sat. Hearing the growl she let out a small whine telling him 'do I have to'. Before he could respond Keade tugged on his shirt, turning his attention to the child. "Want to see a special trick that mommy taught me a couple days ago." Losseing the hold he had on the tiny child, she slipped out of his arms awaiting his answer, when he gave a slight nod, she ran out of the room. While she was gone Kikyo and Maria walked back into the kitchen dragging a grumbling Ben and Louie.

Sitting on the couch near her mate Kagome smiled towards him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her neck lovinly while giving his mark upon her neck a lick earning a small moan only he could hear. "Inu please not here, I mean it let me go!" Chuckling deeply he gave her one last nip and leaned her against his chest and held her close enjoying the silence that would soon be broken. Before long the energenic Keade bounced back into the room where the couple laid in content. She held in her tiny hands a pair of ear muffs, and a strange beaded necklace with dark blue beads, and what looked like tiger fangs that were placed between every 6th bead.

"Ok the puppy demon has to put the ear muffs ontop of his head so he can't hear." 'Why does everyone consider me a puppy?' Inuyasha though taking the ear muffs and placing them on his elf like ears he found even with his sensitive hearding he couldn't hear anything with them on. "Ok Kaggy you have to move away from the puppy demon." Knowing what what she was going to do Kagome chuckled knowing Kikyo had put her up to this for revenge.

Placing her tiny hands together as if she were praying she chanted a spell soon the beads glowed brightly and soon shot from her hands to around Inuyasha's neck, the glow soon died down, "Good trick kid now get these things off me now." Inuyasha said starting to become worried. Walking over to Inuyasha she placed both hands on the ear muffs just before she removed them she asked Kagome, "Kaggy what do you tell a doggy when they don't listen." Kagome thought for a moment and then replied

"You usually tell them to sit." At that moment the beads glowed brightly and Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. "YAY Keade did a subdoing spell, hey mommy, mommy guess what Keade did!" Keade ran out of the room leaving a giggling Kagome and a grumbling Inuyasha on the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome get this thing off me NOW!" Kneeling down to where he laid Kagome gently rubbed his sensitive ear hearing a low rumble from his chest Kagome stopped in surprise. "You can purr, I though you were an Inu youkai not a Neko youkai!" Looking up from the floor a little angry of being sat and that she stopped with the rubbing of his ears he replied as if everyone knew "Its not a purr my dear mate, it's a content growl used to sooth mates, and their pups." Stated Inuyasha as he pushed himself off the floor into a sitting positon next to her.

"Sweetheart get this thing off me, I feel like a female with a necklace on." He demanded softly nuzzling her neck and pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling him. Allowing the rumbling noise in his chest to appear again Kagome laid her head on his chest and sighed contently. Knowing she would do anything now that he had her content and under a slight mind control tencnique he had learned a while back, he tried once more. 

"Kagome this subdoing necklace please my love take it off me." Lifting her head to looked at him, nodding slowly as she spoke, "Inu why don't we sit on the couch so I can undo them better The beads around his neck glowed again and he fell forward, snapping Kagome out of her trance like state, putting the two in a compermising position.

"Inuyasha get off me, you're too heavy and you're starting to crush me!" Lifting his head up he tried to lift most his body weight off of her but the spell still held him down. "I can't KagBabe, but you know I don't mind this position to much." He bucked his hips against her own to emphasize his point. Lettin out a low moan Kagome his her face in the crook of his neck so he couldn't see the blush that had made its way onto her face. Chuckling he leaned in near her ear and whispered, "A little anxious aren't we my mate." "Shut up" She hissed towards him, a loud voice brought the two out of their heated discussion.

"For Pete's sake Kagome either control your hormones or get aroom." By this time Inuyasha was able to move off of her and couldn't stop laughing. "Maria honest we weren't doing anything like that it was Keade." Raising an eyebrow as to say oh-yeah. "Kagome I know your embraressed but that's no real reason to blame it on an innocient little girl." Turning away from the couple, "You two better hurry up dinner is ready, Ben and Louie look hungry as a pack of wolves and they are salking around the table, so you two better get to the table NOW!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Maria said to do something people did it with out question and did it on a split second. Sitting down at the table Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to one another holding hands under the table. Ben and Kikyo sat across from them with little Keade in the middle so if she needed any help at all either Kikyo or Ben would be able to assist her. While Maria and Louie sat at the ends of the table. If you looked from a bird's eye view the table set up looked like this.

** L**

** I B**

** Lil K**

** K KI**

** M**

"So Inuyasha, what is your occupation?" Maria said passing the mashed potatoes to Kagome. "I am a business lawyer, my brother and I created and own the law firm called Youkai and Tama." He said speaking in a professional tone as he passed the meat to Louie. "Reaaly that's very interesting, but if you and your brother own the firm then how is it possible that you can take time to spend with Kagome, because from what I've heard lawyers work day and night plus owning the firm you have the priority of making sure it doesn't fail."

By this time Kagome was almost ready to kill Maria for the intereigation she was giving Inuyasha. Placing his hand within her own he gave it a reassuring squeeze before speaking to her through their connection. 'Don't worry Kagome let me take care of it.' "I will always make time for Kagome, my brother and I have divided the responsiblilites of the firm equally so there is less work then if only one of us is doing the work, plus we have a great team of staff that lessens the load of work that we have to do, even though we have to review cases and it does take a lot of time, we usually balance our time well.

"Well Inuyasha that's great that you and your brother work together, Louie and I always promote family team work." Kagome was so relieved but what would Maria's next question be? She didn't have to wait long to find out. "You have beautiful eyes Inuyasha non that I have ever seen before on a human would you care to tell us your race? Swallowing a piece of meat he spoke calmly, "I am an Inu Youkai, my eyes were inherited by my father."

Finishing off her salad Maria spoke, "Interesting, I appreciate you telling us honestly and straight out, in the war between youkai and human mine and Louie's family about 500 years ago fought along side of youkai to achieve peace. But enough about history if you and Kagome were to mate and conceve a child, what would that child be, as you know Kagome is a human?" Kagome sent a death glare over to Kikyo and Inuyasha to tell them to keep quiet, as Inuyasha began to speak. 

"Our child would be an Inu Youkai like its mother and I." He said taking a sip of wine before continuing, "When a demon takes a human mate that human turns into a full youkai the type that their mate is." 'Looks like Kagome has herself a decent one.' Maria though taking a sip of her wine. "Well Kagome this young man or well youkai, has his priorities in order and he hasn't broken a sweat through anyone of my questions so I approve, Louie dear?"

Looking up from his tomatoe soup, "You bet I agree, any one who can deal with Kagome's temper gets my 110% any day." The whole group sweatdroped as they continued to eat. 'Note to self hit Louie over the head before I leave tonight.' Kagome thought finshing her soup. 

"So Kagome what do you want to do on your birthday, you know it's coming up this Wednesday!" Hearing this caught Inuyasha's attention, "Louie it's only my 22nd birthday its nothing special." "Of course its special Kagome you are one year older, wiser, lovelier, and plus it gives us a reason to party." Maria said with a smile. 

'Great that is when I shall give it to Kagome, as crazy as this family is, I like the way they think.' Being brough out of his thoughts by his mate's scent, it was one of fear and anger, suddenly she bursted out, "How could you even help that asshole Kikyo after all the shit he's put us through you have the nerve to help him with his finaces." "Kagome settle down I didn't say I was, I said another accountant is doing his finaces and thought you would like to know also watch the language I don't want Keade to pick up on those words at this young of age.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kikyo, dear I've noticed you haven't drank any wine is there a problem or a reason." Looking up from her salad she looked at Maria and smiled, "Of course not Maria I just didn't feel like having any wine today that's all." Kikyo said finishing off her salad and placing her dishes that were finished on top of one another. But Kikyo's reasoning wasn't enough to keep Keade quiet for long, "Keade knows why mommy isn't drinking the grapey yucky juice." Everyone's attention was turned to the 4 year old child that had the table manners of royalty, "Because mommy doesn't like the yucky taste."

All started laughing at Keade's child innocence towards everything. "Very good call K-girl, you deserve a cookie for that one." Kagome said still laughing while taking a sip of her water. "Kagome lets hear your excuse for not drinking any wine this evening?" Kikyo and Inuyasha both looked over to Kagome with interest. "Well, I wanted variety in my life so today I decided to drink Earth's creation."

The whole room was silent before Maria spoke up, "Kagome, Kikyo I do apologize for my inappropriate language but that is just plain bullshit." Everyone started laughing again, for Maria rarely said a swear word, and they remembered the last time she had used the word, and that was during a card where she had not only won everyone's saving but their clothes as well. 

"Kagome I'll let you slide on this one since you didn't need a little girl to help you out, but Kikyo my goodness dear you act like your pregnante again or something." The room suddenly went silent, before Kikyo spoke again, "That is because Maria I am indeed pregnant again." Soon the room was filled with joyus sound of laughter and congratulations from both side all except for Keade who started bawling. 

Picking her up Kikyo dried her tears before asking what was wrong. "Keade wants the cookie she was promised by Kaggy." Everyone laughed as Kagome made her way into the kitchen with Inuyasha following behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you think about them Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously unpacking the deserts to serve to the entire bunch. "They really are a cast of characters but I couldn't imagine you not being apart of this family, and they seem to really care about you, although why don't they know of our mating yet, I thought you told Kikyo?" Turning to face him and found she was trapped between him and the counter. "I did tell her, but Kikyo has this policy what goes on between us, stays between us, they don't need to know every little thing.

Smiling he kissed her gently on the mouth before moving away much to her displeasement. "So when will you tell them?" Looking over at him and smiled as she thought for a moment. "I was thinking on my birthday, but for now, we have to get out there before they think something is going on in here." Kagome said nipping his nose once.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok everyone dig in we have cake, cookies, brownies, fudge for Louie." Everyone's eyes seemed to sparkle as they looked at all the different types of treats Kagome had prepared for them. Soon everyone had taken a specific desert to their own liking. Maria had a slice of the dark chocolate cake, Louie of course dug into the fudge dispite everyone's warning about it, Ben and Inuyasha dug into the brownies, Kikyo and Kagome each had a slice of the white cake, while Keade threatened to put a curse on anyone who dare touch her belovid cookies.

After all the deserts were finished and the talk and gossip ran out it was then time to depart for their homes. "Bye Maria, Kikyo, Ben be good you remember how Kikyo was on her last pregnancy, and Louie watch your diet." Kagome said kissing and hugging her sergeant family goodbye. "Oh and Kagome remember we aren't having dinner at our house tomorrow night, but on Wednesday we're partying, I'll call you to make arrangements ok dear." After all the farewells were exchanged Kagome and Inuyasha made it to their car.

"Finally it's over with that wasn't so bad was it Inu?" Kagome said relaxing into her demon form, allowing a smile to come over his face, he took his mates hand and kissed it earning a blush from her. "It was an enjoyable evening, I forgot to ask you to take off these damn beads." Looking at him with sparkles in her eyes, Inuyasha lets go home ok." Chuckling to him self as he drove through the medium crowded streets, "I guess that means these are not coming off for a while then?" Giving him a toothy smile Kagome replied "Not a chance mate, now if I disagree with something I'll say the word."

"Ok Kagome but I get to diside the position tonight got it!" Blushing furiously, Kagome agreed as they pulled into the long driveway of their mansion. Walking out the two stood on the beach together just as the sun was going down. "Ready Kagome, on three, one, two, three!" Both Inu Youkai raced down the beach stiring up nothing but sand in their wake.

Just as the beach home came into view Kagome speed up and ended up beating Inuyasha, even though he allowed her to win. Laughing victoriously Kagome gave her mate a heated kiss before walking to the door, noticing he wasn't following Kagome turned around. "Hey Inuyasha what's the matter aren't we going inside?" Smirking he speed up to catch her waist and pull her away from the house before leaning forward to her ear and telling her.

"Later we will but right now I want to teach you something ok." His warm breath against her sensitive ear sent shivers down her back. Nodding dumly she looked at him expectinly. "I'm going to teach you how to get into your true form, what you are in now is your humanoid form, but there is another form if you were to go into battle most youkai don't use this form because it uses a lot of energy but here it is."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey every one this is my longest chapter yet. Before you kill me for the long update, I have a very good reason, I've been in the hospital thank god they allowed me to use the computer. I was really really sick, and when I got out of the hospital I was like shit I have to update or else they are going to kill me. I hope you had a wonderful holiday, I got my college finals back now I'm off to study for highschool midterms they never end! @_@ 

School has been driving me nuts, its fun and all but I'm totally drained. I hope you liked the chapter I worked hard on it, let me know how you liked Maria's character, was it how you expected or were you expecting something else. I love to hear from you! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, that means a lot to me, I work extra hard when I receive reviews. For those of you who have visited my website thanks so much for everything and spread the word ok I just updated it again making it look much better. ** (dot) comcast (dot) net/~shell2005/Inuyasha_Cast_of_Characters (dot)html**

Thank you to my three beta readers who I know for certain I would be lost with out them. Coveted, and Zel no Miko you three keep me sane. Keep reading and reviewing everyone. Stay warm or cool where ever you are Ja Ne~ShellBabe


	21. Doggy Style

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: Come on people its been a year and your still bugging me about this I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INU GANG!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS, ADULT CONTENT ALL MINORS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD LEAVE, OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY IF A MINOR SHOULD VIEW THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER! ~SHELLBABE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as the beach home came into view Kagome speed up and ended up beating Inuyasha, even though he allowed her to win. Laughing victoriously Kagome gave her mate a heated kiss before walking to the door, noticing he wasn't following Kagome turned around. "Hey Inuyasha what's the matter aren't we going inside?" Smirking he speed up to catch her waist and pull her away from the house before leaning forward to her ear and telling her.

"Later we will but right now I want to teach you something ok." His warm breath against her sensitive ear sent shivers down her back. Nodding dumbly she looked at him expectantly. "I'm going to teach you how to get into your true form, what you are in now is your humanoid form, but there is another form if you were to go into battle most youkai don't use this form because it uses a lot of energy and it would freak humans out but here it is."

Standing before him Kagome looked at him funny before speaking, "What do you mean true youkai form Inuyasha, I thought by looking like an ordinary human was our form." Smirking Inuyasha stood before her, soon the calm breeze turned into a non stop gust of wind picking up every moment, causing Kagome's hair to fly into her face shielding her from watching her mate. As she tried to watch him she noticed his hair wasn't flying into his face like hers was, his was literally floating above himself. Soon a bright white light glowed around him blinding Kagome forcing her to look away. 'Inuyasha what's going on I don't understand what you mean true form.'

The wind then died down, noticing she was lying on the ground Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position, trying to gather what had happened as she pushed her long raven tresses out of her face. She then looked around frantically for her mate. AS she turned her head to where he first stood she gasped in shock. There before her was a giant dog, with silky silver hair that shined in the moon light, long floppy ears that no one could resist lovingly, on his forehead he had a Crescent Moon with a star in the middle.

Sitting down to lick his paws his blood red eyes looked towards her recognizing her as his mate. The large dog laid down on the beach and looked at her expectantly. Letting out a low growl that seemed to be of thunder, Kagome immediately knew what it meant. Her mate was calling for her to transform, but she didn't have a clue how to accomplish that. Walking towards the large dog, Kagome was nervous not knowing if the dog recognized her, or what he would do. 'So this is what he meant as a youkai's true form he meant to say their animal form.

She stood before him looking at him with courage as he leaned his head down to look at her. 'This must be my mate, not bad if I do say so myself, she holds my scent but why won't she transform, perhaps she doesn't know how to, I think it's time she learned?' The large dog jumped into the air and transformed back into his humanoid form and landed gracefully in front of her smiling.

"That my dear Kagome is a youkai's full transformation, during the transformation we lose all rational thought of who we are, all we know is who our mates and pups are and if something is threatening our claim." Kagome looked dumbfounded as she stood in the sand listening as the waves crashed against the beach.

Walking towards her Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tiny form, stroking her raven black hair making sure she wasn't tense. "It's ok sweetheart, are you ready to give it a try Kagome?" Looking up from where she stood she gave him a faint nod and smiled.

"You're going to be fine I'll be there to guide you, this is sort of difficult to accomplish but I know you're strong enough to do this, so you shouldn't have any problems doing this. You might like this form better then your humanoid form." Letting out a deep breath Kagome waited for his instructions. Leaning down so she could feel his hot breath on her neck he whispered close to her ear, "I'm sorry my love"

He then sunk his fangs into the juncture of her neck next to the claim mark he had given her, causing her to yelp in pain. He then retracted his fangs and pushed her forward into the sand. Soon a bright light encircled Kagome's form. "What's happening to me I feel so strange, there are so many emotions but why do I feel like I'm losing all logic what so ever?'

Opening her eyes she notice that she was taller, her senses where magnified at leas 10 times. Looking over towards her mate, she noticed that he was in his true youkai form as well sitting their with his tongue lolled out.

His mate was a true beauty, her raven black fur shined in the moon light like a black silky blanket. The fur on her ears had curls in it that made her look adorable. On her chest there was a patch of white that formed a perfect diamond. A long black tail curled around her body as she laid there watching her mate from the distance. From what Inuyasha could tell she was a bit smaller then he was but that didn't matter as he started walking towards her.

Laying down behind her he nuzzled her neck lovingly and wrapped his tail around her body. She let out a sigh of contentment as she leaned closer to his body. 'I can't help but wonder about this new body, I understand certain things, that this is my mate, and we're near home but something is missing.' Sensing his mate's uncertainness, Inuyasha let out a calming purr that lulled her back into a sedated calmness.

'Now that she's relaxed, it's time I take pleasure from my mate.' Inuyasha thought grinning to himself about the wonders of having a mate.' Sitting up suddenly Kagome moved away from her mate, sensing what he was about to do. Letting out a low demanding that she come back to him, Kagome only sneezed at him to tell him to fuck off and that she wouldn't submit to him.

Standing up Inuyasha's youkai blood was boiling, 'How dare that bitch disobey me, my humanoid self may accept it, but I certainly won't, lets see if I try it her way if not then I won't be so gentle.' Walking over to her, he purred softly causing her to purr back and take a step forward much to his delight. Leaning his head over to her he licked her cheek causing her to come forward accepting his ministrations. Lifting a giant white paw Inuyasha pressed on her back gently commanding her to lay down which she did immediately obeyed. Laying behind his mate Inuyasha went into a pattern of nuzzling her neck, licking the sides of her face, and nuzzling behind her ears all the while allowing himself to purr, keeping his mate content.

Kagome soon turned over onto her back as a sign of submissiveness to her mate allowing her violet eyes to shine brightly, only Inuyasha saw something this time it was different. Her eyes held love and trust in him that he had never seen before, he knew she loved him but this time it reflected off of her. Letting out a soft purr Kagome grasped his attention before jumping up and running down the beach barking happily. Smirking Inuyasha then joined his free spirited mate along the beach. After 10 miles of running Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the sand transforming both she and himself back into their humanoid form him taking most of the fall so she wouldn't be injured.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing she couldn't remember a time when she was so happy. "I take it you like your true form sweetheart?" Nodding Kagome wrapped both her arms around her mate and kissed him deeply showing him the love and affection that he gave her so freely. "This is such a pretty spot on the beach right Inuyasha?" Kagome said sitting in her mates lap, straddling his legs causing him to groan out a yes.

Letting out a deep sigh Kagome snuggled close to her mates warm embrace, enjoying the soft sounds of the waves lapping at the sand. Inhaling once more Kagome was shocked to find that her mate was aroused, smirking to herself Kagome buried her face in the crook of his neck and started sucking on the pulse causing his arousal to increase drastically. "Ka…Kagome Wh…What are you doing?" Nuzzling his neck Kagome smirked before replying.

"I'm repaying you for those stunts that you pulled today at the doctors office and over at Kikyo and Ben's house." She said grounding her hips into his own erecting a breathy moan from him. Moving her hands over his chest she found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere, but at that moment neither one of them cared. Moving her hands over his well toned chest she was totally mesmerized how his muscles relaxed under her gentle touch.

Leaning down Inuyasha captured her lips in a heated kiss robbing her thoughts of everything practical but him and the activities they would soon engage in. When the kiss had ended she felt a bit colder, looking down she saw the shredded pieces of her shirt all over the sand. "Inuyasha I liked that shirt, must you destroy every piece of clothing I own.

'Damn she looks hot when she's angry, she also looks hotter when she's not wearing any clothing.' Inuyasha thought grinning in delight. "Kagome you look way better with out that shirt, besides I'll buy you a new one tomorrow ok." Growling Kagome looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You can't pay me off with your money like some whore Inuyasha!" Kagome said in anger as she tried to stand up and get away from him. Tightening his arms around her body, Inuyasha knew he had to get rid of her anger, suddenly a thought hit him. Moving his head to her neck he licked the claim mark a few times before inserting his fangs in the exact same place of his mark.

Kagome let out a loud moan feeling all her anger being replaced by something different and addicting. Closing her eyes Kagome let out a purr of delight as Inuyasha started to lick the wound clean of any blood. Hearing her purr he knew that he had succeeded in releasing her anger, He moved his mouth to her earlobe and nipped at it causing her to move closer to him before he spoke gently to her. 

"Kagome I never wanted you to feel like a whore, your so much better then that, forgive me please." Looking towards him Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in forgiveness sighing contently as he held her. Drawing away from him Kagome captured his lips in a breath taking kiss. Placing his legs out in front of him he gently pushed her to lay down, his feet pillowing her head as she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Relax Kagome I'm just inspecting your legs, from that running if you tried to walk now you would fall flat on your face." Letting out a sigh she nodded and relaxed her body. Lifting her skirt to reveal her creamy thighs Inuyasha started to massage her lower thigh finding all the knots and gently working them out one by one. Closing her eyes Kagome smiled gently toward her mate as his hands traveled further and further up her legs until he got to the juncture of her legs and slowly start to massage her womanhood.

Her eyes flew open trying to sit up quickly she found she couldn't move. "Inuyasha" She whined clawing at the sand as she felt an intense pressure start to build within her. Soon the pressure began to become so intense Kagome was nearly begging for release, after a few more minutes of his ministrations Kagome finally got her wish and released.

Gasping for breath she glared towards her smirking mate who was looking at her as if she was some sort of dessert. Slipping a clawed finger into her tight passage Inuyasha moved it in and out of her mimicking what was soon to come. Kagome's breathing still hadn't recovered from her last orgasm, but feeling his finger in her stretching her made her pant all over again.

Feeling her inner muscles clamp down upon his finger Inuyasha felt her love juices spill onto his hand. "Dear god Inuyasha what are you trying to do kill me with pleasure." Chuckling lightly he responded after licking his hand free of Kagome's juices. "Not a bad idea, at least you would die doing something that made you smile" Hearing her groan, he smirked even more.

"Delicious as it always, but I hate just having a taste, I love to have the whole thing." Spreading her legs he growled when he noticed the flimsy piece of material blocking him from his mate. 'Why did I bother to purchase those ridicules things?' Sliding his finger to the flimsy material he made a clean slice revealing her wet passage.

No longer feeling the material against her, Kagome glared at Inuyasha. 'She looks so damn hot when she's angry, temps me even more to take her, but for this type of mating she'll have to be relaxed." Smirking to himself he knew by bringing her to her peak one more time she would be ready.

Spreading her legs baring herself to his heated gaze Inuyasha licked his lips hungrily. He leaned towards her and began the assault upon her lower region. Kagome felt a familiar knot form in her womb once more knowing he wasn't going to stop until she came Kagome decided not to give him the pleasure of hearing her pleasure sounds. Closing her eyes the raven haired girl tried her best to think of anything but what he was doing to her and the amazing feelings that he was giving her. The knot twisted and turned violently making Kagome almost whimper.

'Why must she be so stubborn, oh well bitches need to learn their place.' Thrusting his tongue into her tight passage once more he nipped her causing her eyes to snap open as she let out a loud scream that could be heard for miles. Basking in the afterglow for the 4th time that day Kagome was the happiest that she has ever been.

'She's ripe and ready for the picking or should I say mating.' Inuyasha smirking standing up with Kagome in his arms, setting her on her feet her knees quickly gave out. 'She must be tired, that's to be expected but to mate like this I need her to be in a morbid like state. Pulling her close to him he whispered something's into her ear and waited for her to do them.

A familiar wind picked up around the couple soon became a blinding gust of wind causing Inuyasha to look away. When the wind died down he saw his mate in her transformed state lying in the sand relaxing and waiting for him. In a flash Inuyasha was standing in the sand fully transformed in his true youkai form looking at his mate with lust filled eyes.

Walking over to his mate who was ready to rest, he nuzzled her cheek to awaken her. Looking at him through her blood red eyes she stood up and wagged her long black tail. Letting out a low command in the form of a growl that only she could understand Inuyasha looked at his mate expectantly.

Rubbing her head against his own accepting what was going to happen next, and moving her tail to the side earning a positive growl from her mate. Nipping at her neck Inuyasha mounted her wrapping his paws around her tightly holding onto her. Inuyasha quickly entered her earning a loud pleasure filled whine from his mate. Pleased with the noise his mate just made, Inuyasha pulled out just enough to keep the tip in and slammed his hips back into her, purring at the depth. His mate was so tight that every time he entered her it caused a wonderful friction.

Soon he began to thrust rapidly in her, but he was searching for something. Kagome let out a yelp of pleasure as Inuyasha hit something wonderful inside her. Grinning Inuyasha kept hitting it until Kagome couldn't take it anymore and her front end collapsed into the sand as Inuyasha continued to pound into her. Growling his appreciation to his mate, Inuyasha knew that he could go deeper and bring the both of them even more pleasure.

Each thrust he made Inuyasha brought them closer and closer to their peak. Kagome's inner muscles started to tighten around his phallus and soon she locked him in place causing him to swell from the base up. Inuyasha could no longer pull out of her but still moved within her hitting that special spot that caused her to almost come. The pressure became unbearable for both mates, they both let out a long howl to show their release into the blacken sky for all to hear. 

Kagome felt her limps give out and the rest of her collapsed into the sand bring her tired mate with her. Trying to move both of them onto their side which proved some difficulty because they were still joined together Inuyasha finally managed to create a spooning position. Nipping at her shoulder to gain her attention, she tiredly turned her head. Her eyes were just about closed but she still looked towards her mate. Letting out a growl that sounded like a purr he told his mate that, he loved her and she look extremely beautiful in her true form.

Weakly licking his cheek Kagome laid her head back on the sand and closed her eyes feeling happier then she ever felt before. Lying his head down on her body he watched his sleeping mate as if she were a precious gem. Once his knot subsided he pulled out of her and transformed back into his humanoid form. Smiling he walked over to the huge sleeping Inu Youkai, 'We are now complete Kagome, I own you just as you own me, my love.'

Closing his eyes he concentrated his energy allowing his brows to knit together. When he opened them once more there his mate lie asleep in the sand in her humanoid form. What made him even happier was that she was smiling. Scooping her up into his arms he brought her close to his chest as he sat down onto the sand watching the stars wondering what was going to happen tomorrow, as long as she was with him that's all that mattered.

AN: Its been exactly one year since I published Pleasures of Business. Since then the story has had its ups and downs and I've kept most of you waiting for extreme amounts of time. I just want to say thanks, for everyone who has applaud me to the ones who flamed the crap out of me. Without my fans this story would never have made it through the entire year so Huggles to you all. For those of you who gave me support when I was in the hospital, thanks I'm feeling much better they said I have hypoglycemia aka low blood sugar, but I'll be fine so thank you to all of you who gave me get well e-mails those made me feel really special thank you once again. Since its been such a long time since I updated I have updated two whole chapters. Thanks for being so supportive and making this story reach one year lets make it reach 2 hopefully I'll have the story done by then lol. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne~ShellBabe 


	22. Bath Time Fun

Pleasure of Buisness 

**Pleasure of Business**

**Disclaimer: Come on people its been a year and your still bugging me about this I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INU GANG!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS, ADULT CONTENT ALL MINORS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD LEAVE, OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY IF A MINOR SHOULD VIEW THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER! ~SHELLBABE**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The strong waves crashed against the silent beach as the morning air filled the skies refreshing all occupants before the start of the day's many tasks. As the sun peaked over the horizon awakening all for a new day that anything could happen. There on the beach sat a sleeping couple a male and female, if you were to see them from a distance you would automatically know they were in love by the way she held onto him with trust and the way he protected her from the water's chilling morning winds.

Letting out a jaw breaking yawn that showed her fangs Kagome slowly opened her eyes. 'Where am I, I know we aren't home but I don't recognize this place, wait there's Inuyasha!' Suddenly the events of last night came flooding back into her mind. 'Did he hold me all night?!' Kagome thought snuggling closer to her mates body seeking warmth.

"How are you feeling today, Kagome?" A voice said causing her to jump a bit, looking up she saw her mate's eyes still shut but he had a smile upon his face. "How long have you been awake?" Opening his golden eyes to look at her beauty, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "For awhile now, but I didn't want to awake you, you were in a deep slumber." Allowing a blush to spread onto her face as she turned away to look at the water.

"Don't be embarrassed, last night was the first night you slept through the night without any nightmares." She returned her gaze to her mate and saw the way he was looking at her, nothing else but pure love and affection. "Perhaps your right Inuyasha, but you should have waken me, it's a bit nippy out here, you must have been cold." Giving her one of his famous grins he replied by pulling her body closer to his in a strong hug.

"I had you to keep me warm, besides I was comfortable where I was at and didn't feel like moving, but the question that I wish to have answered is how are you feeling?" Laying her head on his shoulder, gazing back out into the waters that kept crashing upon the sandy beach Kagome answered, "I'm a little sore, but I think the medication the doctor gave to me has helped my tummy a bit more.

Chuckling Inuyasha gathered her into his arms and started for their home. "How exactly far are we from home Inuyasha?" Squinting his eyes just a bit to think he responded, "I would say about 5 or 4 miles away." Kagome let out a gasp as he continued to walk at a normal pace home. "That's going to take us hours to get back at the pace your going!" Kagome cried trying to plead with him to move at least a bit faster. Smirking he looked down at her and spoke, "Why you have a hot date, with a golden eyed, silver hair good looking man."

Giving him a funny look she spoke, "Why would I want to go on a date with your brother?" Inuyasha nearly dropped her hearing those words. "Kagome, my love I was talking about ME! Forming her rosy red lips into a neat O formation. "In that case nope I don't have a date, I wanna go home, have a warm shower maybe with my handsome mate, have a decent meal, and perhaps get some exercise in the bedroom and sleep. Grinning about the ideas that popped into his head he quickly took off racing towards the house.

"Inuyasha what's with the change of attitude?" Looking down at his passenger he smiled, "The faster we get home the faster we get to do those things." If anyone was around all they would be able to see of the couple would be a following sand storm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Less than 20 minutes later Inuyasha walked through their beach home caring a sleeping Kagome. Nudging her away with his face, she slowly come to. "Kagome wake up we're home." She looked at him, groaned and buried herself deeper into his chest. 'First you can't get her to sleep, now you can't get her to wake up, my mate is truly a strange one.' 'Watch what your thinking pal, that bond of ours allows us to hear each others thoughts ya know!

Looking down at her, she still had her eyes shut and looked innocent as the day she was born. 'Sorry babe I had forgot we could communicate telepathically.' Opening her eyes to stare at him she nodded once and dozed back off into a light slumber. "Did I exhaust you that much sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked her not expecting an answer. Letting out a sigh he carried his slumbering mate up the wooden steps to their bedroom loft.

Setting her upon their luxurious King size bed, he laid her towards the end, before turning towards the closet and entering it. Returning moments later with a silk night gown, he removed her skirt which had obviously seen better days. Rolling her nylons off her creamy legs he set them on the ground before hooking his arms within hers and pulling her into a sitting position so he could remove her shirt.

Sliding her silken nightgown over her head he lifted the limp body of his mate and moved it to where she could sleep comfortably. Placing a kiss upon her forehead and letting out a soft purr and walked downstairs to his study, where he then opened his laptop once more and navigated to a familiar website that he had been visiting for sometime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Inuyasha was sitting in the family room reading the comic section of the newspaper chuckling every few moments. "God I love Marmaduke, it's the only comic that makes sense." Hearing a small thud from upstairs Inuyasha lowered his newspaper and turned his head towards the stairs. Getting up to investigate he was nearly tackled by a flying Kagome at the foot of the steps, who was doing at least 70 mph to get to the bathroom.

Letting out a ragged sigh he slowly walked into the bathroom and saw his beloved hunched over the toilet spilling what ever she had within her. Moving towards the woman whom he loved more than anything, he swept her hair out of her face and slowly rubbed her back, as she continued to heave last nights dinner.

"I thought the doctor said those pills would stop this." Kagome whimpered pulling away from the toilet with tears in her eyes. Lifting his mate into his lap he tucked her head under his chin and slowly rocked her back and forth as he would do a child.

"Do you still feel up to making Maria and Louis' dinner tonight sweetheart?" Pushing away from him she nodded and slowly stood on wobbly legs. "I think I'm fine now Inuyasha my stomach seems to have settled for now." She said placing a hand upon her flat stomach and looking towards Inuyasha who had a gentle and loving smile upon his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So how long do you think until our little bundle of joy will arrive?" The young raven hair woman spoke to her mate who was sitting at their kitchen table looking over some documents. Turning his gaze from the official documents, the inu youkai smiled gently towards his mate who was practically glowing with glee as she worked about the kitchen.

Getting up from the cherry wood chair, he walked over to his mate who was now chopping cucumbers for a salad, the tall man wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his hands on her flat stomach that would soon hold a giant bulge showing the sign of their child. Lying his head upon her shoulder he hummed a low melody his mother had sung him as a child.

Closing her eyes she envisioned how he would handle their child after it would make its appearance into the world. As soon as he finished the song she turned her head and kissed him gently upon his lips.

"I would say at least 10 months my love." The male said sweeping the hair away from her face and placing it behind her. Letting out a low groan the girl released the knife and turned to burry her head in to his chest.

"I must admit that Human's have one thing on us and that is shorter pregnancy time."

"Only by one month my dear, and besides youkai children need time to develop their powers, which human's do not, understand?" Smiling the young girl nodded her head once as she turned her head and let out a yawn revealing her long pearly white fangs.

"You're tired Rin?"

"No Sesshomaru, you have work to complete, and I dinner to finish, there will be plenty of time to rest later." The woman went to turn away from her mate only to have him tighten his grip around her body.

"My mate always comes first and this isn't the first time I've cooked for you, Rin please my love rest for our child at least." Letting out a ragged sigh she looked into her mate's golden eyes and nodded once.

"You know we should go visit Kagome and Inuyasha and see how they're getting along." Chuckling at the vision of the two fighting, Sesshomaru looked down to his mate and lifted her knees from beneath her.

"Would you say they will be able to beat us, in the arguments and fights my beloved?" Sesshomaru said carrying her into their bedroom, which held a giant cherry wood California King size bed that adorned many pillows on it. The walls were a neutral cream color that complimented the Berber carpet that spread throughout the entire room. Setting his mate upon the bed with the many pillows, the young woman squealed in delight and rubbed herself against the many pillows.

"Rin loves pillows!" The young woman said submerging herself deeper into the vast amount of pillows. Letting out a chuckled the youkai male watched his mate with delight as she acted like a puppy who had received a new present. 'No matter how mature she acts, she'll never lose that childish behavior, that she only shows me.'

"Lookie Sesshy there's a purple pillow with blue flowers on it!" 'God she better not lose it or else I would go crazy from boredom.' Noticing his mate had quitted down, Sesshomaru noticed she was holding onto a yellow pillow with green pizza patterns on it and slowly was settling down, she looked towards him with almost closed eyes and smiled towards him.

"Will Sesshy lay with Rin and Rin's pillows?" The young woman asked giving him her best puppy eyes that made her look innocent. Letting out a sigh the youkai nodded and slid into the bed knocking a few pillows onto the ground. Spooning next to her he rubbed his hand against her stomach causing her to purr lightly as she fell asleep. Just before she completely fell asleep he kissed her temple and spoke softly into her ear.

"I love you my Rin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha do you know where my sandals are you know the dark brown leather ones?" Walking out of the bathroom with only a pair of red MC Hammer pants on and a towel wrapped around the back of his neck. He looked at Kagome who was on her hands and knees looking under their bed for her missing shoes, he couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked in that position.

"Inuyasha did you hear what I said?" Kagome said snapping him out of his fantasy thoughts.

"Huh, oh your shoes did you check the closet?"

"Inuyasha! You weren't paying attention again, I asked you what time it was." Rolling his eyes he walked over to his mate and swept her off the ground.

"If I had my way I would make it time to go back to bed time." Giggling again Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him lightly growling at him.

"You would too you pervert, I still say your taking lessons from Miroku."

"Feh and what if I am got a problem with that mate?" Placing a hand on her forehead in a dramatic manner and leaned back in his arms.

"For shame my mate has become a pervert, now what will become of my social status." Rolling his eyes towards her antics he looked down towards her and mumbled, "Drama queen."

"Looks like I win the Emmy, Oscar, and Academy awards for best acting." Chuckling he slugged her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes erecting a panic cry from the raven haired female. "Inuyasha where are we going, put me down, hey are those scars from me damn you must be good." Walking out of the beach house he made his way to the ocean.

"Your not going to do what I think your going to do are you, sweetie...baby...mate?" Allowing his famous smirks upon his face he dropped her gently into the sand and grabbed her ankle so she wouldn't escape. Picking her up in a hog tied formation he swung her back and forth speaking the lines: One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to get wet, at that précised moment he flung her into sea hearing her screech when she hit the freezing waters.

Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing uncontrollably, "Now that's a drama queen!" Looking towards the ocean he noticed his mate hadn't surfaced yet he began to worry. "SHIT KAGOME!!!" 'I forgot to ask if she knew how to swim' he thought racing into the water.'

>Not seeing her under there he surfaced and looked for her frantically calling out her name, when he heard laughter coming from the beach. "You know a gal could drown by the time you decide to rescue her, your right Inuyasha you beat me in drama 10 times over."

>Letting out a loud growl he swam to shore looking more then pissed off. "You little bitch what the fuck was that for." Straining her hair from the sea water she looked at him with a serious expression, "I could have drowned you jerk, did you even bother to find out if I could swim!"

"It crossed my mind after you hit the water." Grabbing her arm and pulled her wet body close to his own Inuyasha smiled gently. "Lets go inside Kagome before you catch a chill, we have to be at Maria's in a few hours." Nodding the couple made their way back into the house. Kagome started heading for their bedroom when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and lead her into the bathroom. 

"Peeling off the light shirt that clung to her body in all the right areas Inuyasha grinned at the view before him when he saw that his mate wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt which he was glad. 'I've always hated those contraptions, they hide a woman's true beauty.' The silver haired man pushed her gray sweats along with her panties down to her ankles so she could step out of them.

Once she was out of her wet clothes Inuyasha grabbed the clothes and threw them into the wicker hamper as he turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature to a comfortable setting. Looking at his mate's gorgeous body Inuyasha smiled as he took at step forward.

Feeling a little intimidated by his heated stare Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest hiding her breast from his few which didn't please Inuyasha one bit. Uncrossing her arms from her chest he looked deep into her eyes and spoke, "Don't hide perfection Kagome, you are nothing but perfection no matter what and it would be a crime to deny anyone especially me of that view."

Sighing the raven haired woman nodded and relaxed a bit, sensing her tension fade Inuyasha kicked off his pants and offered his hand to the woman he loved. Gingerly taking his hand as he pulled her into the warm mist that the shower created. Taking the bathing sponge Inuyasha placed Kagome's favorite scent on it and lathered it up, pulling her body close to his he rubbed it slowly on her back moving it around to her chest, slowly he moved it across her nipples causing them to harden and forcing her to lean into his chest as he placed a hand over her stomach to hold her against his body.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whined sliding her hands behind her to wrap her arms around his neck arching her back against him. Dropping the sponge he grasped the shampoo bottle and lathered it up in his hands as he started washing her hair and massaging her scalp allowing some of the suds to flow down her body over her stone hard nipples. Rinsing her hair clean of all soap, he turned her to face him as he leaned down to capture his lips.

Feeling his rock hard manhood poke her stomach Kagome gasped looking up at him with need in her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and lifted her so she could kiss him directly. Wrapping her legs around his waist Kagome tangled her fingers into his hair, hungrily kissing him showing her want and need. "God Kagome I need you so bad!" He said he eyes turning redder as he started to lose his control.

"Then what's stopping you?" Kagome said innocently with her eyes a deeper red then his own. Letting out a growl from his chest he plunged himself into her tight and warm hole. "God Kagome you feel so good!" Inuyasha started rocked back and forth as Kagome raked her claws against his skin leaving red welts and every time she dug her claws deeper and deeper into his skin as the sensations grew within her.

"Inuyasha I can feel it, I'm so close, please Uhh keep going." Feeling her body tense in his arms and her muscles within him contract he fell against the shower wall as he released his seed into her womb for safe keeping. 'No matter how many times I take her, she always has that virgin innocence to her.' Thought Inuyasha picking her up and carrying her out of the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hey everyone, I bet you weren't expecting two lemons in a row. Next chapter is Dinner at Maria's this should prove to be an interesting chapter. I'm going to try and speed up the story a bit, I'm sure you all are getting tired of me posting non stop lemons and all this fluffy attitude, so I'm going to add some plot, maybe answer a few questions that have been nagging at you. So stay tuned for the next chapter Dinner at Maria, I can guarantee that there will be hell to pay if Maria has anything to do about it. 


	23. Return of Maria

Pleasures of Business

**Disclaimer: The return of Maria is in the chapter, if I catch anyone taking her or Louie I shall hunt you down, but you can have Inuyasha and Kagome and all those other people that I don't own, that way you can have the lawsuit not me. ^_^ Oh and I don't own Pepsi, I'm more of a Coke fan.**

****

****

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. ~Shell

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I told you to take a right why must you be so stubborn and not listen to me when ever I give you directions, HEY that was a stop sign, you're going to get us killed!!!" Shouted the wide eyed raven haired beauty with violet highlights that streaked her long silky hair, as she dug her long claws into the rich Italian leather seat. The driver glanced towards his shrieking mate who looked like she was about to sharpen her claws on his new leather seating. 

"Kagome this tearing up my good seats is getting old really fast." Inuyasha said turning at the corner of Green and Pizza. Kagome shot him a death glare which Inu shrugged off with a smirk as he looked for the correct house.

"You know Inuyasha I might stop tearing up your seats, IF YOU LEARNED HOW TO DRIVE." The young female said crossing her arms in front of her chest and let out a cute pout. Sliding his hand onto her leg he slowly rubbed causing her to tense and then relax.

"I would calm down if I were you Kagome; I have no qualms of pulling the car over to punish you." Immediately Kagome's mouth dropped open as she turned her head towards her to give him a glance that clearly said you-wouldn't-dare. Letting out a huff she turned her glance towards the outside window, watching the world pass by in a blur.

"Relax Kagome you know I would never let anything happen to you, especially in your state right now." Seeing a spot to park in front of Maria and Louie's home, Inuyasha quickly parked the Mustang before turning his glance towards his mate who was huffing and muttering curse words under her breath.

"I'm surprised you didn't pull a fast one and do a 360 into the space." Kagome spat out bitterly pulling on the door handle so she could get out. Noticing she couldn't open the door she returned her gaze towards Inuyasha with questioning eyes. Before she could say anything, she found herself in a familiar spot in his lap with him rubbing her tummy lightly causing her to calm down quickly.

"I drive fine Kagome, but if it bothers you that much, I'll slow down, I don't need my sweetheart in an uproar especially in her condition. Gently smiling down at her he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss that made her literally purr with glee. Smiling Inuyasha stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth as he would with an infant. "I'll let you out in a moment my love if you will look into the mirror to see your current state. Gazing into the rear view mirror she realized she had transformed into her youkai appearance, letting out an embarrassing blush she quickly changed back into her human form.

"Thanks a bunch Inu, I don't feel like explaining to Maria why I look like an Inu Youkai." Smiling Inuyasha gave a simple nod and unlocked the doors and transferred her into the passenger seat as he exited the vehicle himself.

Getting out of the black colored vehicle the young woman with bright blue eyes smoothed out her ruffled black skirt with a single red rose printed upon it. Walking around the silver haired man laced his fingers within her own and led her towards the door.

The house was a small but quant little country cottage. There were rosebushes that adored the property foundation, their silky petals the same color as the brick of the house. The single leveled house gave the country cottage look, which gave an excellent contrast to the busy city. Knocking on the door, Kagome noticed Inuyasha observing the area they were in. Taking his hand into her own she gave him a reassuring smile telling him that they were safe. Staring into her violet eyes he found that there were silver specks in the center, neither one of the couple noticed the door open until they heard a small voice.

"Ye Aunt Kagome and Inuyasha come hither, thou shall show ye to where thy mother, father reside." Looking down they saw the young child Keade. 'She's been reading Shakespeare again' Kagome thought letting out a ragged sigh and followed the young child into the house.

"Kagome, what is with that kid, I haven't heard language spoken like that since I was a child?" Inuyasha whispered as they entered the tiny home, and shutting the wooden door behind them.

"Kikyo introduced her to the wonders of Shakespeare when she was a baby." Kagome said sweat dropping as they walked through a café colored hallway towards the kitchen.

"Isn't he that famous play writer, who went crazy?" Inuyasha asked walking into the kitchen behind her as the smell of food assaulted their sensitive noses, making their stomachs grumble with desire. 'I could get use to this family, and their mmmmm delicious cooking.' Inuyasha thought smiling as little Keade ran up to him and moved her arms to be picked up. Leaning down the little girl practically jumped into his arms and grabbed a handful of his silky silver locks and started braiding it. 'What is with women and my hair, don't they like playing with their own?' Inuyasha thought grimacing as the child pulled hard as she grabbed another handful of hair.

"Hello there Kagome, Inuyasha how are you this sunny Sunday afternoon?" Maria asked as she started rolling out some homemade dough for the biscuits. While Kikyo was tending to basting the turkey, and making a new pot of coffee for the rest of the group. 

"Hey Maria, I'm fine thank you, do you need any help with anything?" Kagome asked taking a seat at the kitchen table nibbling at a pickle. Watching in amusement as Keade made Inuyasha look like a girl, Kagome felt a bit of warmth watching how gentle he was towards her as he would if she were his own. 'I wonder if he'll be like that with our child, maybe he'll even have a smile.' Kagome thought giggling to herself as she took another pickle and dipped it into ranch. 

"No thank you Kagome but could you…uhgg Kagome dear how could you eat such a disgusting concoction." Maria said whipping her hands on the apron before rushing over to Kagome and checking her for a fever. "Maria I'm fine will you calm down, I'm not sick, I went to the doctors yesterday go back to fixing dinner, I'm sure the guys are starving right Inuya…. It was then Kagome realized that her mate was no longer standing by her side.

"Hey where's Keade?" Kikyo asked frantically looking in the small nooks for her child. Soon each woman heard shouts in the other room. Running in there, they all could barely sustain their laughs. The football game was on 49ers against the Lions, and the men were playing with a Keadeball. Louie tossed the tiny girl to Inuyasha, Inuyasha tossed her to Ben and Ben dumped her onto the couch. All shouting their triumph, causing the three eyed women to burst out laughing non-stop.

The three men turned around and saw their wifes/mates busting a gut. Each man looked at each other, thinking that they were married to lunatics, shrugging thinking nothing wrong they sat back down on the couch. Turning their attention back to the game for the final seconds, the women sweat dropped seeing the men go back to their game. Maria turned and headed for the kitchen, while Kikyo walked over to the boy and grabbed her daughter and took her into the kitchen hoping that she didn't learn any bad habits from the boys, and Kagome made another mad dash for the bathroom.

As the final second ticked off the clock two of the three men cheered for joy. "I can't believe the Lions lost again." Whined Ben hiding his face in his hands pretending to pout.

"That's not really a surprise son; the lions couldn't play football if their life depended on it." Louie said taking a sip of his Pepsi. As soon as the brown color liquid touched his tongue he spit it out onto the pouting Ben who then gave him a nasty glare.

"MARIA I ASKED FOR NORMAL PEPSI WHAT IS THIS SHIT THAT YOU GAVE ME?!" Louie shouted toward the kitchen as she walked out with a dish towel in her hands wiping away the excess food.

"It's Diet Pepsi dear, and it's good for you less calories." She said with a smile and an unusual calm voice, as she continued to dry her hands and plucked a piece of imaginary lint off her shirt.

"But it's not the same, it tastes nasty!" Louie whined like a child. "5 bucks Maria wins" Inuyasha snickered to Ben. "No way man make it 10, this is getting good, when ceramic figurines go flying that's the time to hit the deck." Ben said grinning watching the fight. 'This is way better then T.V., I knew marrying into this family was a good decision, as he watched Maria throw the T.V. remote at Louie hitting him square in his face, causing his eyes to become swirled.

"You want normal Pepsi Louie, THE YOU GO SHOPPING AND BUY IT YOU FULL GROWN BABY!" Maria turned and stomped back into the kitchen passed Kikyo with a sleeping Keade in her arms, with a full blow smirk upon her face. All three men were blown back onto the couch holding on to the cushions for dear life.

"W…Well I gu..ess we know that means right boys?" Louie said who was clutching a pillow in a death grip and in the deepest corner of the couch shaking violently.

"Were going shopping for Pepsi yay." The two men said in a mono tone voice, just as Kagome walked into the room moaning and holding her head. Inuyasha quickly turned his attention to her, standing up he opened his arms to beckoning her to come. Almost like an obedient puppy Kagome slowly walked into his arms and hid her face into his chest. Rubbing her back in tiny circles he picked her up bridal style and cradled her tiny body close to his chest as he sat back down catching the attention fo the other two men who were now fighting over the last pretzel.

"Kagome, sweetheart, you ok kid, MARIA KAGOME'S SICK GET IN HERE?" Louie shouted rushing over to her and brushing her bangs back to reveal her pale complexion. Louie began to worried, moments later with a damp towel a worried Maria, and Kikyo came running into the room.

"My goodness, Kagome my little girl, what happened to her?" Maria practically shouted at Inuyasha, soon enough everyone was busy shouting and pointing fingers at one another they didn't notice the occupied couple was off in there own little world.

"Mate, are you well, must we leave for home?' Inuyasha spoke to her calmly gently rocking her in soothing motions. 'I'm fine Inuyasha; I have a major head ach from all their shouting.' Kagome whined burring her head deeper into his chest seeking refuge from all the loud noise. 'Kagome, you must calm down my love or you disguise will fade away, your violet streaks are already starting to show." Nodding once Kagome slowly sat up in his lap and looked around at the feuding family. Clearing her throat they all stopped what they were doing and turned towards her.

"Sorry to worry you all, I just felt a little dizzy." Kagome saying laying her head against Inuyasha's warm chest. All was quiet until Keade came bounding into the room catching all's eyes.

"Mother, thy phone has rung, thou answered, thou answered, tis the bum Myouga, upon thy phone, thou hung upon him and try to redial but tis seems thy hast won one million dollars, in green pizzas." All let out a sigh as Kikyo ran to the phone with her younger daughter in toll. Leaning forward to whisper into her ear Inuyasha spoke.

"Is it healthy for a girl Keade's age to be reciting Shakespeare?" Kagome just smiled and stood up and headed for the kitchen to help with the making of dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok be careful with the mash potatoes Benny we overfilled that container and they are hot." Kikyo said handing him the large ceramic bowl. Dinner was about to be served everyone was helping set the table, Inuyasha was busy in the tiny kitchen carving the roast to a chefs perfection, Keade was bringing out the small things that couldn't make a mess if she dropped, Maria was taking out the green bean casural and placing it on the table, while Kagome was setting the table with silverware and the appropriate dishes. Louie was setting the drinks on the table and getting out his famous wine that he couldn't go without. Kikyo was in the kitchen making last minute dishes with Inuyasha, and Maria. 

"Father, Father look what thou can do!" Young Keade called to him balancing three rolls upon the tip of her nose, causing Ben to laugh at the child's antics and not watch where he was going. Just as he turned his head to see where he was going, the 6 pounds of creamy white mashed potatoes, where dumped all over Kagome. Shrieking in surprise from the intense heat of the creamy stuff, Kagome totally forgot her disguise and allowed her youkai humanoid form to show catching everyone's eye in the process.

The tiny home was then silent, the dinner completely forgotten, as Maria, Louie, Ben, and Keade stared wide eyed at the young female Inu Youkai. It was then Kikyo and Inuyasha started to make a mad dash out of the kitchen before a sharp voice stopped them in there tracks.

"You two living room know, Kagome shower NOW!" Maria said, her eyes in flames, never had she been this angry. It was almost as if they were walking to their deaths as they made their way to the living room. As Maria entered the living room with Louie and Ben, Inuyasha had never been as worried as he was at that moment, this woman could take away the one thing that he treasured the most…Kagome.

AN: Ducks from the flying tomatoes Ok, Ok I know your all mad at me for the cliffy, but it seemed appropriate at the moment.

And I know you are all mad at me for the very long update, I have very good reason so put the torches down for one minute: 

1. I was in the hospital once more, for about a week, thank you to all of you that kept me sane by e-mailing me. 

2. School has grasped my full attention, I wish to bring my GPA up.

3. I had a major break up with my boyfriend and it totally threw me through a loop, I was totally depressed and writing was the last thing on my mind at the time, if I could explain how I felt and still feel I would tell you, all you girls out there that have gone through this know what I'm feeling. If you want to hear the story let me know e-mail me k. 

4. And last but not least I sort of had a minor writers block, but don't worry its gone. I apologize for making all of you wait, you've been so supportive of me and I'm still very emotional right now, wounds are still very fresh but I trust all of you not to kill me. 

Oh and one more thing I promise NEVER EVER TO LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR **2 MONTHS** AGAIN! I feel so bad for neglecting you guys and I hope that you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'll have the next chapter up once I get it back from my beta.

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but as you can tell Maria is more then pissed, what do you think she's going to do? Only I know, ok that's a lie only myself and my dog knows too so don't try to brainwasher she won't talk. I'll try to update ASAP, but I'm attending college once more and it's a pain in the but. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ~Shellbabe 


	24. The Verdict Is

Pleasures of Business

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha pure and simple, but I do own Maria, Louie and Ben**

****

****

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. Shell

As Maria entered the living room with Louie and Ben, Inuyasha had never been as worried as he was at that moment, this woman could take away the one thing that he treasured the most…Kagome.

"Keade would you go into the other room and watch television I must speak with your mother and father, and your young ears should not hear what I'm about to say ok?" The young child nodded and walked into the back room to watch whatever cartoon would be on during that time, as Maria waited for Kagome to come out of the shower. Walking out of the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothing on, Kagome entered into the living room paler then a ghost but as her natural self. Taking a seat next to Inuyasha, the mates both knew that they were in deep shit.

"I am very disappointed in all three of you, Kikyo and Kagome you two the most, you are like my very own daughters." "Louie and I took the both of you in, all we ever expected from you two was to do your share of the work and never lie to us."

"Kikyo I know you knew about this little secret of Kagome's you're the first to always know, and Kagome you had to of known about this apparently you took part in the activities." Sighing Maria rubbed her aged eyes slowly. "You remember two years ago we made the rule that Louie and I are to evaluate the men you bring home for your best interest, and you know the reason I'm not even going to get involved with that, you may have known this young man err youkai when you were younger but what about now!"

"I gave my blessings last night, when Louie and I came home, uncle Myouga called and wanted to let me know that you had moved out a couple nights ago, I now know where your living with your _mate_ am I correct?" Looking down Kagome nodded, and allowed a few tears to trickle down her face. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Inuyasha calmed his mate the best he could.

"I'm going to say this once and only once, that we are going to have complete honesty in this family, no more secrets understand?" Maria said with narrowed eyes as she stood before them, the three looked at one another and nodded.

"Now Mr. Tama, Kagome is my youngest daughter, and I'm very protective over her as I am over Kikyo so you better listen up yourself Ben." Maria said narrowing her eyes at the two men.

"You harm my daughters in anyway and I will make sure you do not have any or more children, I am a licensed surgeon and I know how to do vasectomies with or without the proper medication so don't fuck with me." Maria told the two men who were now holding onto their crotches now afraid of the woman.

"Mr. Tama, I am very disappointed in you, and angry enough to banish you from ever seeing Kagome again, but I won't I can see that you love her deeply and taking Kagome away from you would hurt her more then it would you, so know this if you wish to be part of this family all the secrets come out NOW, I will not have some man or youkai not come into my family and disrupt it understood?"

"Yes mam I fully understand." Inuyasha stand in a whisper but loud enough for her to hear. Now we will not be having this discussion again if we do then heads will be rolling, everyone at the table we can survive with out the mashed potatoes, Ben dear would you be so kind to get your daughter and bring her to the table so that we may finally enjoy dinner?"

"But of course Maria," Ben said walking into the other room to retrieve the child, you could almost hear the shouts between a young girl who wanted to watch the Power Puff Girls, and a man who wanted to eat his dinner. Walking back into the room holding the tiny girl who was kicking and screaming, she finally nailed poor Ben in the nuts and she took off running the other way.

"Well I'll be, Keade is going to take after her grandmother and be a surgeon, this is the proudest day of my life." Maria said with tear filled eyes, Ben had tear filled eyes as well but they weren't of joy. "Come on Benny we get to go through this with one more." Hearing this brought more tears to his eyes, 'Note to self, no more kids!' Everyone let out a laugh and helped Ben to the table and began eating the delicious meal that was prepared.

"Mmmm, that feels so good, ouch not so rough, remember I bruise easily." Spoke the raven haired woman, whom was laying on a bed receiving a hot oil massage. The one giving it to her let out a chuckle before kissing the juncture of her neck earning a low moan from her.

"I live to serve only you my little vixen." The man said with a husky voice, as he focused on her lower back, kneeding out all the knots.

"It's a shame we have to go to work tomorrow, I really am in need of a vacation." The young woman said in a small whine, as he got off her tiny body, turning over exposing her top half of her body, she spoke.

"Lets call in sick, we haven't had a day off in what seems forever!" She suggested wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his forehead.

"I'm pretty sure I could arrange that, I haven't used up my vacation or sick days yet, so why not lets do it." Smiling the woman pushed him onto his back, running her hands over his well defined chest she placed butterfly kisses all over, never once taking her eyes off him.

"A mental health day is what we need my love, and if you wish for it I shall give it to you." Sitting up the raven haired womans dark violet eyes danced with happiness.

"I doubt we'll be resting tomorrow…" Before she could finish her sentence the man had silenced her with a heat soaring kiss. "The only rest you get tomorrow is to use the bathroom and I doubt I'll let you rest there either." The young woman gasped, as his skillful hands kneeded her exposed breast.

"Shall we start or would you like to wait till tomorrow morning as I take you when you call in sick?" As he rubbed her nipples into harden peaks. Smiling she leaned down and captured his own lips, as she raised her hips to lower herself upon his harden member. "I'll take that as a hell of a yes." Smiling she lowered herself onto him, speaking her last sentence for the night she spoke, "I love you Miroku!"

"Kagome, are you sure your alright, food poisoning doesn't last this long babe." InuYasha said leaning against the kitchen wall beside the bathroom door. As soon as the couple arrived home from Maria and Louie's Kagome flew to the bathroom as InuYasha walked to the laundry room to deposit her mashed potatoes covered clothing into the hamper.

"Leave me alone InuYasha, right now I don't want to hear anything out of you." Kagome hissed as she heaved the rest of her dinner into the toilet. Sighing he walked away from the wall and into the kitchen area to make some chicken broth for his poor mate with an upset stomach. As the broth was warming up InuYasha moved into the living room and created a roaring fire that illuminated the space. Making his way back into the kitchen he pulled the soup base off the warm burner just as Kagome stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Would you like some soup sweetheart?" InuYasha asked the pale face woman that looked like she had been through hell and back. Looking at him she nodded before breaking down and started bawling. Quickly he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back and she sobbed into his chest. Looking down at her he let out an inaudible sigh, 'I'll never figure her out, one minute she's happy, the next she wants to kill me, and now she's crying her eyes out, women go figure.' Soon her sobs calmed to whimpers as she held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry InuYasha I don't know what has gotten into me, I'm not use to these mood swings." Kagome said pouting a bit, her nose then picked up the delicious smell of chicken. Racing over to the stove Kagome's mouth watered smelling the substance in the pot. Chuckling InuYasha grabbed a bowl and literally fought Kagome as he poured the broth into the bowl. Within 10 seconds of receiving her bowl the soup was gone and she was giving InuYasha her best puppy eyes begging for more.

"Damn Kagome slow down I don't want this to end up in the toilet as well" InuYasha said refilling her bowl and watched as she slowly gulped the chicken flavored liquid. After refilling her bowl 5 more times Kagome was finally full and refused any more servings. Putting the empty pot and bowl into the sink Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her into the dim lighted room. Sitting down upon the couch Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap. Immediately Kagome snuggled close into his chest and sigh contently. Pulling the blanket over the two of them, the couple cuddled close to one another basking in the romantic glow of the fireplace enjoying each others company.

Staring into the darkened sky, the figure let out an audible sigh as he took a sip of his red wine. 'The sea has always calmed my nerves, something is going to happen soon, I don't like not knowing this puts me at a disadvantage to protect the one that I love.' He listened as the waves crashed upon the shore, not turning as one of the balcony's doors slowly opened.

"You should be asleep in your condition women are required to rest for long periods of time." He spoke while taking a sip of his wine still staring out at the ocean.

"You weren't there when I woke, I was worried something may have happened." Turning towards the figure his stolidity face immediately melted into one that was of pure love. Finishing the rest of this drink he wrapped a strong arm around the figures petite body and led her inside.

"Something is going to happen soon isn't it, that's why you've been putting more security around our homes and work?" The young woman spoke as she entered her home and sat on one of the couches in there living room. Letting out a sigh he nodded, knowing very well he could never lie to her.

"I almost lost you that one time Rin do you know how worried I was, when I entered that house and found it in ruin you prostrate and in pain, I won't take the chance again even if it means keeping you here from now on." He said with a pain filled face pulling her close to his chest. Sesshomaru was always a man who kept his emotions hidden but when he was around his beloved, he did nothing but the opposite.

"Sesshomaru I know that you are worried about both mine and the child's life, but you can not keep up here in the house, I'm right beside you at work so there is no need to worry." Rin said softly hugging him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"I'll allow you to continue working at the firm, but if things become intense I expect you to stay here I don't want to lose you or our child understand. Smiling Rin looked up and kissed Sesshomaru deeply on his lips. Picking his wife up bridal style Sesshomaru headed upstairs with a giggling Rin.

"Sess where are you taking me now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, but I've got a feeling your going to be tired tomorrow morning." He said with a playful grin as he entered there bedroom.

Whats up everyone, sorry this chapter is shorter then my other ones. And I know I haven't updated in over a year. Sorry about that my life totally turned hectic on me over night. Thank you to my three beta readers Raven, Coveted, and Zel no Miko you three are lifesavers. To my reviewer's thank you for sticking by me I promise to update soon, now that I'm feeling better you can bet that I'll be kicking these chapters out faster. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne Shellbabe


	25. Kagome's Present

Pleasures of Business

**Disclaimer: It's thetwenty-fifth chapter, if I don't own Inuyasha and his gang now I'll never own him!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. Shell

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS, ADULT CONTENT ALL MINORS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD LEAVE, OR SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY IF A MINOR SHOULD VIEW THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER! SHELLBABE**

The sun was still asleep as its brother moon watched over the sleeping worlds that was about to awaken to carry on their daily tasks. The darken beach house not a single light flickered. The couple was snuggled close to one another in their king size bend content under the warm sheets. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, petite body making sure there was no way possible anything could squeeze through, her head laid upon his chest with both her arms and legs wrapped around his body. Lying on their sides the couple rested for the busy day ahead.

beep, BEep, BEEP, BE…CRASH, was the sound Kagome awoken to. Letting out a groan Kagome hid her head deep into her lover's chest not wishing to get out of their comfy bed.

"Come on sweetheart time to wakeup." Inuyasha said kissing his mate good morning.

"5 more hours please Inuyasha?" Kagome whined like an 8 year old not wanting to go to school.

"No its time to get up sweetheart we have work, in 4 hours" The young woman opened her eyes and gave him a dry glare literally saying, are-you-out-of-your-mind!

"Yell ya what Kagome you get out of bed and I'll make your favorite breakfast." Grumbling Kagome dug herself further into his body. Sighing he ran his hands through her raven locks causing her to shiver, smiling to himself he nuzzled her neck causing her to look up.

"Ok, ok I'm up; mind explaining why must I rise at this ungodly hour, hell the sun is smarter then that, it's still sleeping!" Kagome asked trying to untangle herself from the bed sheets and Inuyasha.

"I figured you would like a warm bath, a warm decent breakfast, and a chance to stop by the ferrari dealership to pick up your car." It was then Kagome's head snapped up and she was fully awake.

"You have way too many cars already Inuyasha, why add more to your collection?" Kagome said sitting up stretching her arms.

"Indeed but none belong to you, so I figure we need to start a Kagome set and what a better way to kick it off then to buy you a brand new ferrari, I'm just going with you to pay for the thing." Kagome got out of bed and straightened her nightgown and looked at him.

"I'm not some charity Inuyasha, thanks but no thanks I don't need you to donate to me." She said opening the vertical blinds to let some of the lasting moon light into the room.

"I never said you were a charity love, this is a present for my new mate, besides I figure you don't want me taking you everywhere, you women need your freedom, or that's what Rin said to Sesshomaru when she threatened to use him as a scratching post." Kagome busted out laughing as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead.

"I love you Kagome" Smiling Kagome stood on her toes and pecked Inuyasha on the lips and said. "I love you too Inuyasha." The couple stood there for a couple minutes enjoying each others presence before either one spoke.

"You hop in the shower, I'll make you some breakfast and then I'll grab a shower, then we'll be off alright." Giving her a push in the direction of the bathroom Inuyasha pulled his white fluffy robe on and made his way downstairs and started to make an English egg muffin sandwich. About 15 minutes later Kagome walked out wearing a black skirt with a sleeveless, V-Neck jade green top. Immediate her nose picked up the alluring scent of fresh coffee and headed straight towards the coffee pot before Inuyasha intercepted her and handed her a glad of orange juice.

"What the..."

"It tastes better and way healthier for you love." Inuyasha said kissing her cheek and walked into the bathroom to take his shower. Grumbling Kagome looked at the sandwich and started munching on it grumbling and growling to herself the number of ways she could castrate her mate.

"I want it with the black exterior, and chrome hubcaps," Kagome said to the two dealership men who were putting the details of the car into a computer. It was now 2 hours before the couple had to be in for work. When they had arrived at the dealership they were welcomed by the dealership owners Hiten and Matan Huramurie, Inuyasha had done some legal work for then in the past and they offered him a good deal if he ever needed to buy a Ferrari to come see them. In the car selling world they were known as the thunder brothers, ready to take on anyone that came their way, and would give them the best deal possible, they had already bought out all dealerships surrounding a 30 mile radius.

The inside of the dealership was beautiful, two story building the second story dedicated for VIP's and the owners, marble flooring covered the place making it seem like a palace, the walls were a pearl white to keep the place looking bigger then it really was, a showroom with the latest and greatest cars, surrounding the sides of the room was offices with glass blocks creating the walls to the offices. Each office was soundproof for privacy between the buyers and representative. Inside the offices was dark carpeting, with a cherry wood desk sitting in the center of the room with a computer monitor on top; on the back wall was a Panasonic television screen that allowed the buyer to view what the sales representative was doing on their computer.

"And what interior would you like Miss. Kagome?" Hiten the older brother said with a charming smile that made Kagome blush and Inuyasha growl to tell him that Kagome was hands off. Kagome didn't pay attention to the little battle between the men and thought about it for a second.

"I want leather please."

"You better make that cloth if you would Hiten." Inuyasha said looking over the payment papers.

"Excuse me dear but who the hell died and made you boss over my life!" Kagome said glaring daggers at him while keeping a calm but forceful voice.

"No offense love but I have two cars in the shop that say cloth will suite you better." Inuyasha said looking up and died on the spot from the look she was giving him. Letting out a sigh he smiled kindly and turned to Hiten.

"If the lady wants leather then give her what she wants Hiten, but make sure you give me a good warranty on it, I got a feeling it will be worth its weight in gold." Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes trying to prevent a head ach and a fight. 'It's going to be a long day

"Oh Inuyasha I love it thank you so much, this means so much to me!" Kagome said admiring her new vehicle, with a smiling Inuyasha standing next to her with a hand wrapped around her waist. "I would do anything to make you happy Kagome." Inuyasha said hugging her closely.

"Inuyasha I don't care about materialistic possessions, even though it doesn't hurt to have them, but the one thing that makes me happiest then anything is your love." Smiling the silver haired man cupped her chin and kissed her lightly.

"Well get in and take this baby for a ride I'll be right behind you and I'll see you at work." Kagome nodded eagerly and slid into her new vehicle and for the first time put the key in the ignition, the engine purred like a kitten and roared like a mountain lion when she revved the engine. Smirking Inuyasha winked to her before heading back to his own car. Getting in he saw his beloved mate zoom out of the parking lot, like she was Wonder Woman. 'And she complains about my driving.'

After 10 minutes of driving Kagome and Inuyasha pulled into the firms parking garage. Pulling into two vacant spots Kagome got out of her new car with the biggest smile on her face. Stepping out of his car Inuyasha had his usual cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey Speed Racer, how do you like your new Mach 5." Kagome couldn't help but blush at the comment.

"Oh shut up Inu at least I don't run people off the road, go down one way streets the wrong way, go 30 miles over the speed limit, also…"

"Alright, alright I get it, geez relax Kag I'm happy that you like your present." Taking her hand Inuyasha lead her to the elevator that lead up to the building.

"So he actually mated with you Kagome, geez talk about a fast mover Sesshy at least waited till 2 years after we were engaged." Rin said relaxing on the couch in Kagome's office, both women were taking a break and both their men were at a meeting, so both decided to catch up on the latest gossip.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it was in the heat of the moment." Kagome said laughing with a faint blush on her face sipping the apple juice that Inuyasha somehow talked her into getting instead of coffee.

"Ok I'll let you off the hook Kag but you've got to answer one question truthfully." Rin said sitting up lightly biting her lower lip, and acting like a teenager about to get the latest piece of juicy gossip.

"Only if I get to ask you a question in return Rin?" Kagome said smirking lightly nipping at her fingernails bored out of her wits but talking to her "sister in law" kept her out of trouble. Giggling Rin nodded vigorously and got ready to ask and receive.

"Most human men can go for about 2 rounds, maybe 3 if they are lucky, but how good is Inu's stamina?" Kagome blushed madly causing Rin to burst out laughing. "You poor thing he didn't leave you alone did he, that's what Sesshy was like it seemed like every 5 minutes we would be at it again." Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers causing Rin to laugh some more.

"Ok my turn, Rin umm how did you know you were pregnant?" Kagome asked quietly avoiding Rin's stare. "Kagome are you and Inuyasha…?" "What! No, no of course not, I was just curious, I'm like that ya know I ask about the most stupid things." Shrugging Rin decided not to press the issue further and answer Kagome's question.

"I had a weird taste in my mouth, sort of like a fowl aftertaste, I guess it was my cravings for liver and other meats that were close to raw and really bloody that really told me, of course there was the morning sickness that I thought at first I had food poisoning it wasn't until the trip to the doctors office it was then I found out, and I could never be any happier knowing that I'm going to have a family of my own." Rin said placing a hand over her flat stomach.

"So every 5 minutes how were you able to walk straight after that?" Both women started giggling non stop as the men walked in arguing about their previous client only to find both mates laughing their heads off. The two brothers just shook their heads and walked out of the office, before Sesshomaru walked out of the office he called to his mate.

"Rin let us go we have much work to complete." He said winking to her and she walked over to him blushing. "See ya around Kagome I'll talk you later, take it easy sis." Rin said walking out of the richly designed office. Getting up Kagome walked through the adjacent door which led to Inuyasha's office.

"So how was the meeting with your client?" Kagome asked the hard working Inuyasha who was sitting in his chair with his lap top open, rubbing his temples. "Keh the man is a pure asshole who doesn't know his shit if it came to bit him in the ass." Smiling Kagome walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders making him smile in pleasure. Leaning forward Kagome whispered into his sensitive ear.

**Warning: Adult Content those that are minors please scroll quickly past the content until you see the adult content finished sign.**

"I know another way to relief you of this tension lover." The raven haired woman said rubbing her hand over his chest causing him to shudder.

"Really and how do you plan to do that" InuYasha asked pulling her into his lap nuzzling his face against her own. Grinning Kagome slipped out of his lap and onto the floor and undid the belt and sent it flying behind her, soon his pants and underwear were down to his ankles. Running her hand over his already hard phallus, she leaned forward placing a kiss at the tip causing the silver hair man to shiver with delight. Running her tongue over the silky soft member Kagome opened her mouth to take only the head of him into her warm mouth. Inuyasha gripped onto the arms of this chair and released a soft moan that only she could hear. Grinning Kagome started to suckled on the harden shaft before deep throating him once, coming back up Kagome dragged her teeth against him gently before nipping the tip, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Taking a hand she massaged his sack gently while using her free hand she encircled the base of his shaft and pumped him adding extra pressure to him. Inuyasha's breathes were coming out as pants, gasps and moans, feeling the amazing feelings that his mate was giving him, he felt that he was going to lose it. Running her tongue over the tip once more she got a taste of his pre cum and quickened her pace. Eye rolling to the back of his head, Inuyasha moaned loudly before releasing a broken version of her name Inuyasha released his seed into Kagome's waiting mouth; Kagome greedily swallowed the essence and licked him until there was no more.

"Dear god woman, where the hell did you learn to do that?" Inuyasha asked tucking himself back into his pants and pulling Kagome into his lap kissing her forehead and stroked her raven hair allowing her to let out an unknown purr.

"Does it really matter, as long as you don't feel stressed anymore?" Looking down at the adorable expression she wore the wheels in Inuyasha's mind started to turn as a lecherous grin formed upon his face. Grasping her by the hips he lifted her onto the desk so that she was sitting facing him.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked giggling not knowing his true intensions.

"I'm a man that receives and gives, I also believe in equality in a partnership, Sess and I are a partnership in this company, Miroku and Sango are partners in bed, and you my beloved mate are my partner for life, everything that happens to me happens to you." Feeling her skirt being hiked towards her hips all dawned on her what he meant. Lowering himself to kneel in front of her his fingers danced along the creamy smooth skin of her thighs, all protests died in Kagome's throat as she gripped onto the desks ledge. Planting scalding hot kisses where his fingers were seconds ago he worked his way towards her heated core. Feeling the silky barrier that separated him from the intoxicating aroma of his mate, he let out an annoyed growl, within 5 seconds that barrier was in shreds causing its owner to gasp in alarm. Spreading her legs farther apart giving him better access Inuyasha leaned closer and ran his tongue over the already dripping wet lips of her vagina. Using his two fingers he spread the moist lips apart and suckled on her clit causing the woman above him to let out a shrivel squeal causing the silver haired man to grin and suck harder. Darting his tongue in and out of her wet pussy he felt her tense and nipped her already swollen clit causing her to throw her head back and release a silent scream. Lapping up her sweet nectar Inuyasha continue to reveal in the intoxicating taste of what was his mate. Coming down from the wonderful peak Kagome noticed her mate was still trying to get more of her love juices. Gently cupping his chin Kagome raised his head to her mouth and deeply kissed him.

**Adult content has passed**

"So I take it you enjoyed the equality in this relationship?" Blushing 5 different colors of red Kagome nodded shyly making Inuyasha chuckle. Pulling her into his lap Inuyasha nuzzled the pulse on Kagome's neck. The instant message box suddenly popped up on the computer causing Inuyasha to growl at it interrupting his time with his mate.

**KazKag: Sorry to break up happy hour Yash but your client is here.**

**TamInu: Mind your own damn business Kagura?**

**KazKag: Whatever just get him out of the waiting room, he's creepy.**

**TamInu: Yeah, yeah just wait till I get Kagome out of here.**

**KazKag: What's that you say send him in now, right away sir.**

Growling at the monitor Inuyasha click the box off, and looked down at the angel that was calmly laying in his lap holding onto him.

"Your client is here aren't they?" Kagome asked fixing herself to make it look like nothing was out of place. As Kagome walked toward the adjacent door, Inuyasha gently grabbed her arm pulling her into a hug.

"Perhaps you should go home Kag, you don't look so good and I don't want you stressed." Looking up at him Kagome smiled and pecked his nose.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'll see you after your meeting." Leaning down Inuyasha captured her lips in a loving kiss, the couple did not notice the door open up but heard the person clear their throat. Parting Kagome blushing beat red at being caught, as she turned to apologize to the client she gasps.

"Well isn't this a wonderful and unexpected surprise."

**A/N**: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So who do you think this mysterious client is? I've been very busy with both college and work at the same time but I have been making time to work on my writing again. Be sure to visit my InuYasha website www. Iylove .co .nr (Be sure to take the spaces out) Also thanks to everyone for sending me e-mails encouraging me to continue to write. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. Ja Ne ShellBabe


	26. Kagome's Ex Lover

**Pleasures of Business  
Disclaimer: It's the ninth chapter, if I don't own Inuyasha and his gang now I'll never own him!**

Hey everyone I'm back with my latest fic. This is a little change from my usual writings, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think by reviewing. Shell

"Well isn't this a wonderful and unexpected surprise." Inuyasha turned with a frown to see what was scaring his mate. There stood a tall man with tan skin; his hair was an oily, greasy black. His cold purple eyes stared at the couple, as he made his way towards them. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome sending a low warning growl to the man which clearly said stay away from my mate.

"It has been awhile Kagome, when was the last time I've seen you, oh yes now I remember college was it." The man sneered at her, causing her to hold onto Inuyasha shaking. Directing his mate towards the adjacent door, making sure to keep a good distance from her and the threat.

"You are here to speak with me, not my assistant now if you don't mind take a seat I will be with you momentarily." Inuyasha said his lawyer voice opening the adjacent door allowing her to walk through, giving her a silent promise he would be over soon. Walking back to his desk Inuyasha sat down and stared at the man with cold amber eyes.

"Now what is it that you wish to speak about, or who do you want to take to court?" Inuyasha said straightening some spare papers on his desk.

"I'm actually here to tell you to stay away from Kagome; she belongs to me in more ways then one." The man stated in a menacing voice as his purple eyes flashed red. During this Inuyasha was calm ready for anything that this creep sent towards him.

"Well Mr. whatever your name is, you can not possess women in America nor in this day of age anymore. Now that you have threatened me in my place of employment I suggest you leave and do not come near Kagome ever or I will bury you in lawsuits so far that it'll be a crime if you take a shit, now if you will leave." Inuyasha said his amber eyes turning a darker and fiercer. Standing up the man threw a rectangle thick piece of paper onto Inuyasha's desk and walked out slamming the door. Picking the card up Inuyasha read.

**Naraku Morikawa **

**Associate Vice President**

**4457 Green Pizza Rd.**

'How dare he come into my office and tell me I can't see my own mate, but what did he mean she belonged him in more ways then one.' 'It's time I find out more about Kagome's past and her relations to this Naraku man.' Walking from his desk to the adjacent door he took a deep breath before entering her office. There he saw her, curled up in the corner, knees to her chest arms wrapped around her as to seek comfort. The normal creamy complexion was tear stained red making Inuyasha angrier to know this bastard had this effect on her. Walking up to her Inuyasha kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. Immediately Kagome gripped onto his shirt not willing to let go for the world.

"It's alright baby girl, I'm here now you don't have to worry about a thing." He spoke gently pushing his anger away for later, all that mattered at that moment was the woman in his arms. Pulling her into his lap Inuyasha tucked the raven haired woman's head under his chin and gently rocked her back and forth rubbing her back. Sensing she had calmed down Inuyasha looked at his mate, even though she had puffy eyes, her make up all runny, hair out of place, to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Smiling he kissed her temple and hugged her to him again before asking.

"Do you want to go home; this stress isn't good for your condition?" Shaking her head Kagome tried to wiggle her way out of his lap only to have Inuyasha pin her in his lap.

"Since you feel better I want answers Kag." Looking into his eyes she noticed they were stern and determined. Releasing a sigh Kagome ceased her struggles and relaxed in his arms.

"What do you want to know?" Kagome asked starting to play with one of his shirt buttons.

"Everything"

"Ok I was born…"

"Not your life story darling, I ment information on Naraku!" Inuyasha growled cutting her off and tightening his grip around her.

"I want to know how he knows you, and why has some half breed asshole has brought my mate to tears?" Inuyasha said calmly moving her hair over to one side. Taking a deep breath Kagome nodded and prepared herself for the long and hidden confession that everyone had agreed to keep quiet about. 'Why is it that I always get nervous when telling him my past, I guess it's because I'm ashamed of myself.'

"H…He was my fiancé, when I was a sophomore in college."

"I always kept to myself, never trusted or got close to anyone but my family."

"Naraku was the best lookcing guy on campus, all the girls fell for his charming smile and smooth talking."

"When he started giving me attention of course I was very receptive of it, no man had ever given me the time of day or treated me the way Naraku had." Wiping a stray tear from her cheek Kagome took another deep breath and continued.

"We dated about half a year and were very serious about our relationship, at leats I was."

"On our 6th month anniversary he proposed to me, he had gotten Louie and Maria's permission first so they knew about it." It was then Inuyasha's grip around her tightened and held her closer to him.

"They never trusted him but did approve reluctantly, they never thought anything bad could happen."

"In my junior year of college Naraku was constantly pressuring me to do stuff, mainly it was to have sex with him." "I kept on giving him excuse after excuse until one day I gave in." At that moment Kagome could hear a slight growl come from Inuyasha it wasn't the kind to calm a mate, it was a growl, she knew that Inuyasha was fighting to keep control over his youkai blood.

"I was so ashamed of myself, I felt so dirty, and all he did was roll over and say see ya tomorrow, like I was some common whore!" Looking down so her bangs could cover her eyes to block the tears from falling.

"It hurt my first time, he wasn't gentle like you were and he didn't give me time to adjust to the new feelings, all he cared about was getting off."

"After I left that night I went home and scrubbed my skin raw, and did almost anything to get the feel of him off me." Suddenly Inuyasha's growling stopped, looking up curiously Kagome looked deeply into his amber eyes and saw an emotion that she never saw in him…sadness. Was he giving her pity for what happened to her? Looking down Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso feeling the need to comfort him as he did her. Feeling something wet hit her cheek she looked up and noticed he was crying.

"Inu…Inuyasha why are you crying you did nothing wrong darling it wa…"

"Your wrong Kagome, I failed you, I promised your mother I would always protect you and I failed, forgive me." Smiling Kagome hugged him tightly around the neck.

"You wonderful, arrogant, posseive, man you are the best mate ever." Kagome sad kissing him deeply and hugging him tighter.

"Umm I love you too Kags but I can't breath, let go." Inuyasha croaked out causing Kagome to giggle with delight and let go.

"So you going to finish the story love?" Inuyasha asked gasping for air.

"Huh oh yes, well I went home and talked to Kikyo at that time I was living with her and Benny, they told me to leave him and get a restraining order so he couldn't come back to hurt me." Kagome said smiling of the memory of a 8 month pregnant Kikyo ready to knock the shit out of Naraku.

"Do you hate me now that you know I'm used?" Kagome said looking away ready for him to reject her, but was very surprised when he grasped her chin gently and turned her head to look him straight in the eyes.

"I could never hate you Kagome, that kind of stuff doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that I love you, and that you love me back." Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she flung herself at him knocking him on his back hugging him.

"Although…I do have a question babe, its very important that I must know the truth." Inuyasha looked at her very seriously.

"Alright what is it Inu, I'll tell you anything you want to know?" 'What more could there be, I've told him everything there is to know.' Kagome thought. Leaning forward so that his mouth was almost touching her ear he whispered:

"Who was better in bed me or Naraku?" He asked grinning arrogantly.

"If I say Naraku will that guarentee me a punishment?" She asked giving him her best sexy smiles and moving out of his lap knowing what was coming next. A playful growl erupted from his throat as he pounced on her capture her lips in a deep kiss taking her breath away.

"I guess I must somehow change your mind." The silver haired man said moving raven locks from Kagome's face. 'Naraku is nothing compared to Inuyasha.' 'Inuyasha has more stamina, knows better positions, and he's just to damn sexy for his own good.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Thanks for the compliments Kag, I like to think of myself as a pro when it comes to the art of love making." Inuyasha replied with a smug grin.

"Curse that blasted connection, will I ever get a thought to myself?" Kagome yelled pounding on his chest with her fists. Inuyasha looked up for a moment in deep thought and then looked back down at her with a single worded reply.

"Nope" Causing her to giggle and wrap both arms around his neck to pull him down into a heated kiss. Wrapping a leg around his waist Kagome flipped them so that she would sitting on top of him grinning evily. Unzipping his pants allowing his hardened penis to spring out ready for action. Pushing her skirt past her hips Inuaysha was surprised wshe wasn't wearing any panties.

"So Ms. Commando is disgusting any last coherent words?" He said smirking towards his blushing mate.

"Yeah say your prayers." As she plugged down onto him causing him to grunt and hiss in pleasure.

"Please Sesshy, its only one night." Rin pleaded to her mate who was currently doing his best to try and ignore his wife's persuasive methods.

"Rin, if you continue to act like a child then I will be forced to treat you like one, my final answer is no." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice and continue to look through the files of one of his client's case. Letting out a growl Rin smirked knowing she had one last trick up her sleeve.

"Alright darling, you are right how foolish it is of me to want to have a girl's night to celebrate with Kagome and Sango, I mean all we would do is go to the Spa to get pampered. Have I mentioned how stressed I've been lately with the sudden news of our little buddle that's growing in me. I heard from my sister that this spa is good when your pregnant. Even Inuyasha agrees with me, I guess I'll have to tell the girls that my husband won't let me go, even though their men are willing to let them go. Oh I forgot Inuyasha is pampering Kagome with the works, he's doing everything so that she can relax and be stressed free later on tonight he's making her reservation same thing with Miroku and Sango. But your right dear I'll stay home and watch you do paper work all weekend long!" Hearing a growling Sesshomaru pick up the phone and dial the spa's number Rin smirked to herself. 'That brother of mine will not outdo me not when it comes to my mates comfort.' After making the reservations at the spa for Rin and the others, he looked at Rin smirking after relizing he had been tricked.

"No wonder you the best lawyer in the city, you even had me going, my darling Rin I commend you." Sesshomaru said smiling to the smirking girl who sat on his desk gently rubbing her stomach which was no longer flat but had a tiny bump to establish the baby's exsistance. Getting off the desk Rin headed for the door.

"Where are you going, I need your help filing these cases back in their proper place?" Sesshomaru asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I have to go tell the girls were going to the spa this weekend, see ya at lunch hun." Rin giggled and made her way out of the office with a large smile on her face, leaving a gaping Sesshomaru. As soon as the door closed his surprised look turned to a grin as his deep baritoned voice let out a deep laugh which would scare anyone. 'I taught her well, damn I love that woman.'

"WE'RE GOING WHERE THIS WEEKEND?" Both Kagome and Sango shouted from their restaurant table as Rin calmly took a bite from her Turkey Deluxe Sandwhich, which contained lettuce, mayo, and cheese on swirled rye bread.

"All three of us are going to the most luxurious spa in the state of California, no men, no stress, nothing but complete relaxation, best of all Sesshy is paying for us." Rin said smiling as she began to eat her broccoli and chedder soup. The other two smiled brightly as they began celebrating, but realization hit Kagome immediately as she slumped down in her chair.

"InuYasha will never let me go alone, he's like a puppy following its master." Rin smirked as a plan immediately formed into her head. Seeing the guys walking towards the table Rin's usually happy smile turned to a depressing frown.

"Kagome it's nothing but relaxing you gotta come!" Rin whined to her new sister catching everyone off guard including InuYasha. Looking at Rin, Kagome saw the mychief in her eyes and played along.

"Rin I'm too stressed as it is I'm going to spend a nice quiet weekend home with InuYasha…"

"InuYasha will not be home this weekend, he will be with me and the monk at the office doing paper work, this major case we're working on needs to be completed." Sesshomaru said smoothly as he begain eating his Tuna salad sandwhich. InuYasha shot glares at Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome with a comforting smile.

"Where do the girls want to take you this weekend?" InuYasha asked softly.

"To this spa by Palm Springs called "Indian Wells" its to ease all tension that I may have, Rin on the other hand needs it she's been working non stop and Sess is worried about her health so he's offered to send all of us there this weekend, but I don't want to leave you home alone." Kagome said looking down at her garden salad with chicken strips mixed in.

"Of course you can go Kag, hell like Sesshomaru said I'm busy this weekend with paperwork, but this solves my problem of what to do with you so you're not alone." Kagome smiled and hugged InuYasha tightly whispering her thanks to him. Lunch carried on like usual InuYasha and Sesshomaru raced to see who could eat the most chicken wings, Rin, Kagome, and Sango ordered the restaurant's most unusual pizza. Green was the only way to describe it, green crust, green cheese, even the sauce was a bit green.

"Is that even safe to eat, I don't know about you Sess, but I wouldn't let my mate eat that…" Kagome took a huge bite out of the pizza chewing it, after a couple seconds her eyes lit up and she devoured the rest of the pizza starting on her second piece. The other two girls took a tiny bite into the pizza and soon the same thing happened to them.

"Well what did it taste like?" Miroku asked as the other two silver haired men sniffed their mates trying to figure out what was going on.

"It tasted like vanilla ice cream with mint chocolate chips…" Sango began explaining as Kagome cut her off.

"No way it was like chocolate dipped strawberries in the richest of chocolate…" Before Kagome could explain anymore Rin jumped in.

"You both have lost it, it was like a banna split with tons of sprinkles in my mouth." Rin said dreamily. 'How could a pizza that looks so disgusting taste like desert.' InuYasha thought to himself. Dabbing his finger in the left over sauce he tasted it.

"It tastes like Kagome when she…" He never got to finish as a beat red Kagome hit him upside the head to keep him quiet. The other two women giggled like school girls hearing a juicy piece of gossip. Sesshomaru shook his head and stole a piece of left over crust from Rin.

"It tastes like the marshmallow, strawberry, and chocolate cake my mother use to make when I was just a pup." Sesshomaru said finishing the crust. Signaling the waiter over Miroku asked the one question that everyone was dying to ask.

"What the hell is in that pizza?"

A.N: Yes I know I'm evil but everyone else will find out what's in it, further on in the chapters. Stay warm or cool where ever you are. JaNeShellBabe


	27. How We First Met

"Man what a day, I swear I would never have been a lawyer if I had known it would be this stressful." Kagome said walking into the cool beach house in her youkai form. Plopping on the family rooms couch the lovely raven haired Inu youkai breathed a sigh of relief from the stressful day. 'First Naraku comes back into my life, then I find out about this major case that I know Inuyasha will spend countless hours on, and then Rin surprises Sango and me with the spa…ok maybe that's not so bad but I do wish my first day back would have been a little easier on my nerves.' Letting out a ragged sigh Kagome rolled onto her side groaning…"I hate Mondays!"

"Mondays aren't so bad sweetheart, its just you haven't gotten into the swing of this at the office." Inuyasha said walking down the stairs in his sweatpants, and showing off his well sculpted chest. Entering the kitchen Inuyasha immediately headed for the refridgerator and pulled out a bottle of Poweraid.

"Mondays are out to get me, that's why Garfield hated them because they stressed him out." Kagome grumbled taking off her black sports coat enjoying the coolness hit her heated flesh. Laying his head upon her own Inuyasha gently rubbed her shoulders causing her to immediately relax in his hold.

"I know today was stressful but I can assure you it'll only get better, once you get the swing of things so don't worry." Kagome looked up and gently smiled towards him, both of them stared deep into one anothers eyes silently speaking, until Kagome's belly decided it needed food. Chuckling Inuyasha placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way into the kitchen. Kagome's cheeks instantly turned a shade of pink as she watched her mate walked into the kitchen digging through the freezer for something.

"Here we go this should hold you until dinner." Inuyasha said walking back with the cold object in his hands. Handing her a spoon and a small white container Kagome peeled back the thin white cardboard lid and smelled the brown creamy stuff inside. Soon her senses were swamped by the alluring smell of liver and immediately shoveled the cool ice cream like substance into her mouth. She stopped on a dot and her eyes squinted as she held her head.

"Whats wrong babe?" Inuyasha said with his usual smirk taking a sip of his sports drink as he watched his mates eyes blink rapidly and soon she returned to normal.

"Stupid brain freeze there should be a law against it." Kagome mumbled looking at her half emptied cup and dug in again taking care not to get another brain feeze. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha stretched his upper body and stood up, heading into the kitchen Inuyasha peered into the freezer trying to decide what would be good for dinner.

"Hey Kag you like Tilopia?" Inuyasha called to her searching for a decent sized package.

"What the hell is that, I remember I heard it somewhere in a market or somewhere but no one every told me what it is. Whatever I'm starving and I'll eat anything at this point" Kagome said climbing on the countertop and sitting Indian style looking sadly at the empty plastic white cup. Pulling out a plastic freezer bag from one of the shelves he opened the bag and pulled out 4 pieces of white fish and put it on a cookie sheet and worked to prepare it.

"Tilopia is a fish, how come I never heard of it?" Kagome said leaning down to smell it, wrinkling her nose at the same time. Causing Inuyasha to chuckle at her actions.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a cat youkai instead of dog, but trust me, you can't ever get use to the smell, but the reason why you never heard of it is because it's a fish from Japan." Inuyasha said pulling out a couple of coffee beans and holding it up to her nose to refreshen her senses.

"Its very good for you, and its filled with tons of protein, almost the American Salmon." He said smiling as he watched his mate hop off the counter and headed over to the freezer as she dug through it and pulled out another white container licking her lips as she devoured the creamy contents.

"This is some good stuff Inuyasha what kind of ice cream is it?" Kagome said shoveling the liver smelling contents into her mouth. Smiling and popping the dinner into the oven, he sat on one of the barstool watching her dig into the ice cream with happieness.

"The box says its called _Frosty Paws _most vets recommend it suppost to be healthy for dogs." The silver haired man said remembering what the box said. Unfortunatly he didn't notice the spoon come flying towards him and hit him straight on. Rubbing the spoon shape bump on his forehead he looked over at his mate with an innocient look.

"Kagome…sweetheart…love of my life what did I do to upset you?" Inuyasha asked totally clueless to what had upset his mate.

"Inuyasha, you just fed me dog ice cream why shouldn't I be the least bit upset!" Kagome spoke trying to keep her resolve massaging her temples trying to fight off the oncoming headach. Wrapping his arms around her tiny body he pulled her forward hugging her. Nuzzling against her neck Inuyasha rubbed her back hitting the pressure points the right way working the tension out from her muscles.

"Who cares who the ice cream is made for, you are an Inu youkai now which makes you a dog in a way, do you agree or disagree?" Inuyasha asked calmly placing kisses all over her forehead causing the frown on her face to turn into a smile.

"You didn't seem to mind but if it makes you feel better, I'll run out later and get you some human ice cream." The silver haired man whispered kissing her neck and allowing her aura to wrap around them both.

"You don't have to I over reacted just a bit, I'm still not use to considering myself something other than human, besides that ice cream was the best damn ice cream I've had in a long time." Kagome said smiling leaning forward to kiss him, only to be interrupted by the beeping oven timer.

Sliding off the counter top Kagome made her way upstairs to change into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt, pulling her hair into a high messy pony tail Kagome sighed in relief to be out of the tight business wear and to be in something that she was able to move around in.

The rich wooden doors opened into a masculant office where a dark figure sat in the shadows. The figure's cold uncaring eyes look at the profile that was produced in front of him. Taking a swig of his aged wiskey he looked up to see who had disturbed him.

"She's mated to that dog, she bares the proof in both ways, we need to destroy one of those ways to destroy them both." The figure spoke stabbing his cigar in the ashtray obviously not happy by the turn of events.

"Do I have permission to speak freely and not loose my head?" The agent asked unphased by his bosses coldness and authority. Waving his hand to give permission the shadowy figure returned to looking at the profile.

"Do they have any indication that you might betray them?" The agent asked smirking

"They do not and I don't plan to let them know until its too late, I will have the revenge I seek it is unfortunate that you fucked up the plan earlier on, but since you're my baby brother and I did promise father I would watch over you, the plan was easily changed." The figure said closing the profile and looking up.

"The plan may move forward more quickly then expected which is fine by me, the sooner this gets done the sooner you and I disappear into the background never to be heard from again." Standing up with an evil grin plastered to his face, both men walked out with the plan going through his plan.

"That had to be the best fish I had in a while, Inuyasha you should get out of the lawyer business and start a restaurant." Kagome said collecting all the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher and helping him clear the table.

"I thought about it but there's way to much spoilage in the food industry, I would end up losing more money, than making a profit. Naw nice thought dear but I like to screw people over as people like to say it." Inuyasha said with a smile as he made his way outside to enjoy the refreshing breeze from the ocean. Walking outside Kagome found her mate deep in thought as he staired aimlessly out into the never ending horizon.

The chrash of waves against the sandy beach were a pleasant sound to the couple, living in a city like LA the noise pollution was enough to drive even the saness person mad! Wrapping his strong masculant arms around his raven haired goddess, the silver haired Inu youkai buried his face into the crook of her neck inhailing her calming scent.

"Inuyasha…one thing that has always puzzled me, I always ment to ask you but I always manage to get distracted, how…how did you meet my father?" Kagome asked hesitetently as she ran her fingers through his long, soft, silky, silver locks. The topic of Kagome's father was never an easy one for Inuyasha, he and her father were good friends, his death had hit him hard. Closing his eyes Inuyasha thought back 16 years to the one night he met him.

**Flashback**

"HELP…HELP somebody HELP ME…please I don't want to die!" A man of his early 30's screamed as he ran through the dark back alley ways of New York. Sweat dripped from his brow down his face, his heart was pounding against his chest in terror, his lungs burned for more air, both his legs were pushed past their limits, but he knew if he stopped now he would never see his wife or his darling daughter again.

"You can not escape this Kappei you know the rules of the gang…there iS NO ESCAPE! The spider youkai shouted to him as he toyed with his victim, herding the man into his web enjoying the sickening pleasure of watching him plead for his life. Soon there was no where to turn, the man known as Kappei was cornered into a dead end alley way where there was no chance of escape or anyone to hear him.

"Come on Kouji, I have a family…they need me to survive!" He pleaded knowing it would do very little to save him, he knew that Kouji would rather die then not complete his job, the spider youkai was a born killer and took pleasure in seeing their victims plead before slautering them.

"You shouldn't have gone to the cops Kappei, should have kept your mouth shut, because of you they have the boss in jail non the less his sons are in charge now and they aren't as weak as that fool." The spider youkai spoke calmly his words laced with venom as he bared his poisoned covered fangs. Spider youkai would bite their victims paralyzing them and go about killing them slowly so the victim knew what was happening to them and could feel every last bit of pain before they finally died. They are known as the silent killers, first playing with their victims, parralizing them, then killing their mind and body at the same time. No one had ever been known to survive a spider youkai's attack and live from it.

"Look at it this way, the bosses' sons seems to have taken a liking to your wife and child they will be spared but as for you well lets just say you had your last meal and drink tonight because your about to pay the price!"

"Man my head is killing me Sess, why in the seven hells did you let me drink so much." A recovering Inuyasha asked holding his head to stop the dizzy spells.

"Your really something Inuyasha what kind of youkai gets drunk and not know it, besides this will teach you a lesson to never do it again." Sesshomaru said smirking standing in an alleyway as his brother was hunched over puking his guts out into the trash can. Standing straight up Inuyasha heared a faint scream for help, inhailing the cold air he could smell it a mile away fear, someone was about to get his ass kicked, maybe worse.

"You smell it too, should we stay out of it or really piss off that spider?" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone looking at his claws itching for a good fight.

"Keh…what do you think, mother would be displeased if she knew we were getting into fights." Inuyasha said giving his usual smirk before heading off to where he was hearing the screams come from as well following the scent.

Jumping up to the roof top of a building he peered over the ledge seeing a spider getting ready to parralize the victim. Sensing his brother was behind him he turned to him both brothers silently formed a plan and sprung into action. Leaping over the edge of the building Inuyasha landed between the man and the spider youkai just as the youkai was about to strick. Giving it a good punch Inuyasha sent the spider flying a good 6 feet.

"Mind your own business dog my business isn't with you." The spider sneered at Inuyasha who only gave the spider a cocky smirk.

"If it isn't my old enemy Kouji, how's that missing arm?" Inuyasha asked smiling at the memory when he last fought the spider youkai.

"Inuyasha, well if it isn't my lucky night I'll take you down first and then that worthless human traitor behind you!" Kouji shouted as he lunged forward only to be split in half by Sesshomaru's acid whip, blood sprayed all over the alley covering Inuyasha, and Kappei. Sesshomaru stayed a good distance away so he wouldn't get covered.

"Damn it to hell Sesshomaru he was mine, now I need 5 baths so mom won't smell this bastards blood on me!" Inuyasha shouted to his older brother who was sitting there looking bored. 'Damn I didn't even break a sweat.' Sesshomaru thought frowning wishing for once he would get a challege in his fights.

"Do shut up Inuyasha, better get that blood off you immediately before the acid starts to eat at your skin." Standing up from the place he had fallen the dark haired man had tears in his eyes thankful that he wasn't dead. Walking over to the two men he thanked both of them over and over inviting them back to his house so they could clean up.

"YOU DID WHAT…Kappei we have a year old daughter, you told me you would be out of that gang shit for good!" His wife shouted to him ready to kill him worst then that spider, in all reality Kappei knew his wife could be more frightening then any youkai alive.

"Seko…please sweetheart calm down let me explain, I've been out of the gang for 5 years now ever since I met you, they are mad because I went to the cops about you know who!" Both the Inu brothers were sitting on the couch cleaned up thanks to the anti venom soap that Kappei had and were enjoying the fight between husband and wife. 'How weak I'll never submit that low to my, mate she'll know her place and will not ever raise her voice against me.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as Houko turned to both of them.

"Thank you for saving my husband tonight…both of you, I love him very much but I'm more worried about the gang coming after our baby." Speaking of which the four adults heard a giggle come from down the hallway as a crawling Kagome some how had just managed to escape from her prison called a crib came around the corner with a huge innocient smile on her face unaware of the nights events.

Making her way into the living room she crawled right under Kappei and managed to sit right by Seko looking around at who was there. Seeing two new faces Kagome gripped onto the chair and pulled herself up and slowly wobbled her way over to Inuyasha. Her chubby baby legs gave out just as she reached him, before she could fall down Inuyasha had her in his lap. Being a baby Kagome clapped her hands together by the act, and grabbed a huge chunk of his hair pulling on it and sticking it into her mouth drooling all over it.

"It seems that Kagome has taken a liking to you Mr. Inuyasha; she doesn't slobber on just anyone's hair." Seko said smiling as she made her way over to her baby who was finding her new play toy amusing. Sesshomaru smirked seeing his brother be so gentle with the child he knew some how that Inuyasha would be coming back her to see it.

End Flashback

Smiling at the memory Inuyasha that was one of the happiest times that Inuyasha had with Kappei the two men quickly became good friends. It wasn't a year later that Kappei was killed in an accident, or so how the authorities said it was. Before Kappei passed away he has propositioned Inuyasha with the betrothal of him and Kagome. Sure at the time Inuyasha thought he was robbing the cradle but he knew that she would grow up and be his age within a blink of an eye. He liked the fact that in anyone else's arms besides close family and himself Kagome screamed her head off. Indeed the little girl seemed to have been made for him.

It was then Inuyasha snapped out of the flashback as he noticed as Kagome playing with his hair in between her fingers. 'What is with this fascination with my hair?'

"You want the truth or want me to candy coat it?" Inuyasha asked softly rubbing her belly gently in soothing motions.

"I know my father was in a gang, mother told me very little about it before she was killed, so don't you skip any details Inuyasha." Smiling Inuyasha told her from start to finish how he met her father, he held her close to his body as she wept in sadness and in happiness. After all was said and done the two lovers walked to the beach and laid on the warm sand, one in deep thought of her past, the other questioning himself wheather he should have told her or not. Running his long fingers through her silky hair massaging the scalp, Kagome looked at him and smiled softly and rested her head on his chest, glad to know how she met Inuyasha, glad to know the truth, and ready to put the past behind her.

A/N: Wow I know its been forever since I've updated. I'm soooo sorry life has been such a bitch. But good news is I have the newest chapter for you and I'm almost done with this story I have written a few more chapters. I started my millionth year of college but I'm almost done there too. So I'm excited. Please feel free to visit my InuYasha website IY Love. You can find the URL in my profile or...go to ask (.) com and type IY Love and its the first one there. Well that's all for now thank you to all my loyal fans for not killing me! Stay warm or cool where ever you are. JaNeShellbabe


End file.
